Reading The Unrelenting Frozen Seas
by Bonesboy15
Summary: The first chapter in the story of Andromeda Potter has ended, but the readers are not satisfied. Their host, the mysterious Seer, brings to them a new story for them to enjoy. Watch as Percy and the gang, as well as the Olympians, read about his sister Rhode and her trials.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**Reading The Unrelenting Frozen Seas**

**Prologue: Survival**

* * *

><p>"When's the next book going to come?" Thalia asked, annoyed at how the first book with her sister ended.<p>

As if to answer her question, The Seer walked into view, reading a purple hardcover book that had a golden title embroiled on the spine: _Blood of Olympus._

Zeus's eyes narrowed. "What are you reading?"

"Hm?" The Seer looked up, his mouth curling up into a sheepish smile as he banished the book. "Oh, sorry. Just finished it and rereading it to check for errors."

"Are you the one who writes all these?" Jason asked.

The Seer chuckled. "No, Jason, I am not. I wish I were that talented. I am more of a, how you say, proofreader. Now, as for your next book, since you're all still so uptight, may I suggest the story of a demigod with a laidback father?"

"Me?" Apollo asked with a grin. "I'm flattered."

The Seer looked at Apollo strangely before shaking it off and giving a secretive smile to the prophetic god. "No, Lord Apollo, I speak of the Earthshaker."

Poseidon beamed and Zeus grumbled. Hades rolled his eyes.

"Why not?" Hestia said, answering before her brothers could. "Then a child of Hades?"

"I'll look around for one," The Seer said with a kind smile. He twisted his hands around and a navy blue book appeared. "I believe this will do well for you. Another female Potter character."

"Any reason for that?" Hermes asked.

The Seer beamed. "Because J.K. Rowling was genius."

"No arguments here," Apollo said with a nod. The other Olympians seemed to agree silently, making The Seer nod and approach the demigods.

"Then I leave this in your hands, Percy Jackson," he said. The Seer then made his purple book reappear as he read and walked away. "Happy reading."

Zeus narrowed his eyes once more and huffed. "I don't like that book."

"Then let's focus on this one," Hera said. She nodded to Percy. "You may start, Percy Jackson."

"Sure." Percy cracked open the book, excited to read about his cool sister.

**Well, it was official. She was lost.**

"Already it seems like a wonderful tale," Hades said. Zeus smirked.

"Ha. Ha." Poseidon glared at his brothers.

**Most really and truly lost. Sighing despondently, she whirled around helplessly, the dropping temperature lending haste to her actions. Squaring her frail shoulders, she soldiered on, striding forwards. Passing an electronics store, the sight of a familiar face stopped her cold.**

"Monster?" Frank asked.

Hazel tapped his arm. "Shh, let's listen and see."

**The girl was short, only just pushing four foot two, if that. Her face, distorted ever so slightly by the glass of the dead television screen, was nevertheless one that could be considered beautiful, in a few years. Currently the high cheekbones and sharp nose were blunted by the presence of baby fat, not much but enough to obscure them nonetheless.**

"Poseidon does have some pretty daughters," Apollo said. Hermes nodded in agreement while both Poseidon and Artemis glared at the sun god.

**A small crimson hoodie helped shield her from the elements and prying eyes both, although a few strands of long jet-black hair peeked out from under the hood as glimpses of two green orbs hid within.**

**Shaking her head, the girl sighed once more before leaving, her grey sweatpants flashing in and out of the screen.**

"How big is that TV?" Hephaestus asked.

"Probably at least fifty inches," Leo said.

**"Alright, small break," she commented quietly, her voice ringing out in the empty alleyway, revealing to the world her cultured British accent.**

"Wouldn't be _Harry Potter_ without the British accent," Apollo said with a nod.

**In light of that, it really wasn't that surprising she was lost. Leaning against the wall, the rough brick making its displeasure known as she slid down to rest on the ground, her lightly battered backpack digging ever so slightly into her back. Fiddling with the laces of her black hi-tops, she allowed herself to catch her breath as clouds of white mist twisted and curled in and out of her sight. Just another sign as to the biting cold.**

"Winter then," Annabeth said.

**Peering around the wall, she whipped her head back in and sighed; idly brushing her bangs away where they threatened to fall over her eyes, revealing her tanned skin as well as a simple cuff bracelet made out of green sea glass, and most interestingly a scar imprinted on her forehead. A lightning bolt.**

"I wonder why it's not a trident?" Zeus asked. He looked at his brother. "Surely the curse would take the symbol of the father?"

"Maybe the one who cursed her was an idiot and doesn't know that sea storms are grander than the storms over land!"

"They are not!"

"They are so!"

"Boys!" Hestia frowned at her brothers. Both kings frowned and looked away from the other.

**Well, perhaps she could stay, just a little while to catch her breath.**

**Digging around for a second, she fished out a small white pearl held by a thin leather cord around her neck. The pearl itself was rather plain, not too perfect, nor too deformed. But she grasped it tightly all the same, a habit when stress reared its ugly head. And so she sat for the next few minutes, cradling her pearl,**

"My precious!" Leo hissed. Percy and Poseidon glared at him while the other laughed or chuckled.

**all the while watching as lights flashed and the sounds of boots against the pavement filled her head.**

**Sucking in a deep breath, she huffed before standing. Ducking back into the crowded streets, her small frame allowing her to weave in and out of the massive bodies that flooded her vision. Her eyes caught a digital clock as she passed by a barber's salon. 20:16. She grimaced. She really needed a place to lay low for the night, lest some monster finds her.**

"Foreshadowing of epic proportions," Nico said.

**Forcing the rising whimper down, her knuckles whitened. She was not going to die here.**

Poseidon nodded.

**As she ducked around in the crowd, her mind wandered. The beginning of her little Odyssey replaying.**

Athena huffed. Comparing a child of Poseidon's adventure to that of her preferred hero.

**Now, to understand why she was in America, half way around the world to where her accent is from, one must first understand where she was from in the first place.**

**Right then, now as one may have already figured out, she was from jolly ol' England. Well, the jolly bit was certainly up for debate if you asked her. When asked why the obvious answer would be because she lived with her aunt, uncle, and cousin.**

Poseidon's eyes narrowed greatly. If those miserable excuses for humans did _anything_ to one of his...

**"What's so bad about that?" One may ask, well, there were a number of varying reasons.**

**Her, for lack of a nicer term, horse-necked aunt**

"An apt description," Athena said with a smirk.

"Quiet, o wise one," Poseidon said with a scowl.

**forced her to do all the chores, from mowing the lawn to washing the car to cleaning the house; had her make them breakfast every day whilst hers was whatever was left, and knowing her cousin even that wasn't very much mind you.**

"Like daughter like father it seems," Zeus said.

Poseidon glared at his brother and then at the screen.

**Her aunt's lovely husband, aside from making her mow the lawn for each season and wash his car, also presented her with a few bruises on her person here and there. "To keep you miserable freak in line."**

"'Miserable freak'?" Poseidon's grip around his trident tightened and his eyes blazed violently green.

**Was his reason.**

**Then there was his sister…a miserable blimp of a woman, she would sic her Rottweiler on her when she came over, like that one time she was forced to hide in a tree all afternoon;**

"I would eradicate them all," Poseidon said through gritted teeth.

"He would sink all of England just to enact his vengeance," Athena said.

"And you would simply transform them into monsters, to torture your children for all time," Poseidon said in return.

Athena glared hotly at him.

**she never did get any dinner that day. The next time…well, the next time you'd be happy to know she finally stood up for herself and clubbed the wretched thing in the head with a nearby stone, killing it.**

Poseidon nodded once in pride.

**That was the good side of that particular incident, the…not so good side was the punishment. Not that she cared of course. Her resistance to pain had never been better though, to look at the bright side of things.**

"That should never be a bright side," Artemis said, infuriated that a young girl had to do that.

**Unfortunately, not even her beloved cousin**

"I feel insulted," Nico said dryly. "Having to share a title with Dudley..."

"I agree," Jason said with Thalia nodding.

**gave her any reprieve. One of his favorite games was, well, emulating his father, to be blunt. Both him and all his little friends, including Piers, the jerk. Whenever she tried to fight back she was locked in her room, said room being not a room but a cupboard. Under the stairs to boot.**

**Unfortunately for her she was nervous and restless in enclosed spaces. Claustrophobic, was what her school nurse said.**

"Restriction," Poseidon said with a scowl, grip tightening on his trident.

**When she presented this new piece of information to her aunt and uncle they simply laughed before throwing her, quite literally, back into her cupboard.**

**I'm sure by now you're wondering something along the lines of, "Why would she be living with such horrible, people?" Well, around the time she was a year old, her parents died.**

"It wouldn't be Potter without the parent's death," Apollo said sadly. Poseidon frowned at his child losing her parents.

**Now she didn't know exactly why, her aunt and uncle told her that they were stupid drunks and got into a car accident that she sadly survived, and that she was a mistake and that she was never loved.**

Hestia scowled. "What horrid people."

"I have half a mind to let Poseidon sink England," Hera said with a nod of agreement.

"Zeus, I request to go hunting in England."

"No, Artemis."

Apollo leaned over and cupped his hand over Artemis ear. The scowl on her face turned into a scary smile when Apollo sat back in his throne. Zeus eyed the twins warily, the last time both of them looked that content they had just killed fourteen children because their mother was bad mouthed.

**But she never believed that; she couldn't, for her own sake, although it still hurt to hear that all the time growing up in that hellhole.**

**On her way back from school one day, which she had problems in as well,**

"I wonder why?" Leo asked sarcastically. Stupid dyslexia.

**she met a nice lady who said she had won a prize. Now, she had never won anything in her life and was quite obviously excited, so she led the woman back to her hellhole and she told her aunt and uncle about the all expenses paid cruise from England to New York and back. Now at first, her aunt and uncle wanted to leave her with the crazy cat lady, but the woman told her that she had won, and thus needed to go, much to their grumbling.**

"If their names ever come up in reality, please do let me know," Hestia said. These _things_ needed a good lesson in how to treat family.

"And let me know when they die," Hades said. Persephone needed some good entertainment and she utterly despised those characters.

**During the trip, she was mainly locked in her cabin, but when she wanted to leave, it was like the ship was listening to her and unlocked its door for her.**

Poseidon smirked. That'd show them.

**It was the most fun she had in her life, ever! Games, fishing, swimming, just talking to kids her age without her cousin running them away, it was such fun. As they docked in New York City, the Big Apple they called it, she was awed and loved everything there. It was like she was home or something as she turned eight years old that day.**

Poseidon smiled at the image of the eight year old girl while the women cooed.

**Then the woman she met gave her something. It was a dagger, in her hands though it was more like a short sword. It was rather plain, but nice. The whole thing was around twelve inches,**

"I've seen bigger," Ares said.

"That's what Dite said to you! Boom! Nailed it!" Hermes said, high-fiving Apollo while Ares turned red with anger.

**and its grip was wrapped tightly some light brown leather, she didn't have time to unsheathe it from its jet black leather sheath. No, she was too busy falling off of the dock. Damn woman pushed her!**

**As she hit the water, she wanted to gasp for air, but it was like she was being dragged down by some invisible force.**

"Child...come to your father," Hades said with a beckoning motion of his hand.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Oh, ha, ha, ha."

**As she was panicking, her eyes opened. At first she flinched and closed them, but after a moment's thought she realized something, well two things really. One: that she could see clearly underwater, clear as crystal actually.**

**And two: she was breathing, underwater!**

"Whoa...She's got gills," Nico said.

Leo snickered. "Nice one!"

**After those two realizations she calmed down exponentially, and had tried to swim back to the surface. Well, tried being the word. One would normally stop at the sight of a large, rainbow-colored horse, it is after all not something you see every day. Well, it wasn't really a horse, just from the waist up, the rest of it was an actual sea horse.**

**Riding on it was possibly easily the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life, although, considering what her life was like it really wasn't saying very much.**

Poseidon frowned. "The Naiads are beautiful."

Apollo sighed. "Yes they are-ow! Ow! Stop smacking me!"

"Stop being an idiot!"

Aphrodite huffed. "Perhaps she hasn't seen true beauty yet."

**The woman had long hair the color of midnight that rippled and undulated as if one with the water surrounding it and flawless ivory skin. Her bright sea green eyes were matched by the color of her wavy dress.**

**Despite said incident happening some time ago, she still recalled how it went.**

_**Rhode Jasmine Potter **_

Poseidon smiled. It was a good name for his daughter.

_**was not having a good day! And this sudden appearance of a woman riding a rainbow-colored fish-pony-thing was not helping her sanity! Not to mention the fact she was breathing, underwater!**_

_**"What's going on?" she cried out in frenzy, as the waters seemed to swirl around in her panic.**_

_**As the woman got off of her mount and began to float in the water, her eyes shone with a motherly light, and her smile calmed Rhode's panic.**_

_**"Calm yourself child of my lord." The woman said, her voice caressing Rhode like the soothing waves." I bring you no harm, merely gifts from your father, young hero."**_

"Gifts already? I think he's trying to make us look bad," Hades said.

Zeus huffed. "I sent Amaltheia after Thalia. I would certainly like to see him top that."

Poseidon scowled at his brothers.

_**Rhode blinked, "Hero? Father? But my dad died, along with my mum in a car accident." Just what was this woman, and a very pretty woman at that, talking about?**_

_**The woman gave her a small smile, "That would be your step-father, child." She said. She sounded so old, but looked so young, like she wasn't even from this time, but at the same time could fit in perfectly. "After his and your mother's murder, your father, the one whose court I serve, had ones such as my kind, along with our fresh water sisters to watch over you."**_

_**Rhode blinked and shook her head, her mother and fath-um, step-father were murdered?**_

"She took to the step-father thing rather quickly," Piper said.

"She's what? Eight? Kids accept things they're told pretty fast," Thalia said.

"Yeah, helps you brainwash them," Nico said.

"We don't brainwash and we don't ask that young!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever."

_**Her father was still alive and had pretty water women working for him? "What's going on?!" **_

_**The woman sighed, "Allow me to introduce myself; I am one of the highest in your father's court. I am Thetis, a Nereid."**_

_"Ah, Thetis," Hephaestus said wistfully. Now __that__ was a nymph he wouldn't have minded marrying._

_Zeus had a small frown on his face, still a bit upset he had to pass on courting her and that she was part of his brother's court._

_Poseidon, however, was beaming widely._

_**Rhode's eyebrow furrowed in thought, "Aren't those, the um, salt water nymphs from Greek Mythology?" she asked with a cute tilt of her head. The librarian, who also had the same kind of eyes as this woman, told her that when she would help Rhode learn to read. She was dyslexic you see, all the words she tried to read jumbled up in her head. The only language she could read was what the nice lady said was Ancient Greek and taught her to read and write it.**_

_**She also had ADHD, but that was something completely different to this whole situation.**_

"A good thing to know," Piper said.

_**Thetis, whose name sounded really familiar by the way, smiled, "Indeed, young one." She said, while bringing out a pretty teal colored bracelet made out of sea glass that rippled, as if it in itself was a wave.**_

_**Rhode gulped, okay, so mythical water spirits were real, nothing to freak out about, surely. "And my father?" she asked, well begged, as thoughts plagued her mind. Like why didn't he come for her? Why didn't he raise her? Why did he leave her with her terrible relatives?**_

"That was not my choice," Poseidon said.

_**Didn't he love her? She thought while blinking away some stray tears that she couldn't see in the water.**_

_**"Your father is the Lord of the Sea, Poseidon."**_

"And you've successfully doomed her life," Hera said.

Poseidon scowled. "Amphitrite is much more understanding than some others, sister."

"Stop it," Hestia said before they could get worked up.

_**Okay, yeah, now time to freak out.**_

_**"That's bullshit." She answered, remembering the swear word she heard from her uncle.**_

"She's Poseidon's," Hestia said with a frown.

"Thetis will tell her off," Hephaestus said, waving off her concern.

_**Thetis frowned at her, "Young lady, you should not speak with such foul language." She scolded, sounding oddly like one of the mothers she had heard on the cruise.**_

_**Rhode ducked her head, "Sorry." She mumbled, like she always did when she was scolded by her aunt for doing something freaky.**_

_**"You are a demigoddess, child. In fact, the first demigoddess Lord Poseidon has sired in ages." The salt water nymph said to the young child.**_

"And this is your brother, but we'll get to him later," Thalia said. "I think."

Percy grinned. "I wouldn't mind being older."

_**Rhode's face shot up, looking surprised. She remembered hearing a lot of stories from the nice librarian about the sea god, he was in most of the stories she heard.**_

_**"This, okay water women are real, but gods? Isn't that, I don't know, stories? Like something to explain a bad storm…but you're a Nereid, also a story…my head hurts." Rhode said while slapping her cheeks, "Got to be a dream. Wake up stupid Rhode, wake up!"**_

"Poor girl. Denial is an ugly thing," Aphrodite said.

_**Thetis seemed to be amused by this, making Rhode scowl. The girl hated to be the butt of the joke, she was treated like one all her life.**_

_**"The gods hold a law young hero." She said to Rhode, her voice taking on a sad tone, "A godly parent may not raise their child. But do not despair. Know that your father does love you, very much so."**_

Poseidon nodded in agreement with this. He loved all of his children greatly. Except for that rapist son of his, but that was neither here nor there.

_"The most feeling of our brothers," Hestia said, making her brother flush while the other two rolled their eyes._

_"Here we go," Hades said._

_"'Try to be more understanding like Poseidon,'" Zeus said under his breath. "'Poseidon courted his wife properly.'"_

_"'Poseidon never kidnapped his wife.'" Hades snorted. "All Poseidon did was bellow like a beached whale for a few weeks."_

_Poseidon's face turned red from embarrassment and he brooded._

_**Thetis assured kindly. That made hope bubble up in Rhode's chest as Thetis pulled out a leather necklace, at the end of it was a pure white pearl, "A birthday gift along with a message, 'With love, to my Little Pearl'."**_

_"We'll __never__ hear the end of this," Zeus said, rubbing his head._

_"Jealous?" Poseidon asked with a smirk._

_"Irate," Zeus said flatly._

_"Annoyed." Hades added his own glare._

_"So, jealous. Got it." Poseidon smirked while his nephews laughed._

_**The water nymph said handing it to Rhode's free hand.**_

_**The demigoddess took the leather necklace with a shaky hand, never getting a gift before. She bit her lip as she felt tears well in her eyes and put it on. As she looked at the gleaming pearl floating around her neck, she had a teary smile on her face.**_

_**"While the pearl is just a gift for the sake of your birth child, this, is the truth gift. One that will no doubt protect you as it had the previous owner during his challenges until his fall." Thetis said, sadness lacing her tone heavily as the bracelet turned into a big circular shield, no, calling this a mere shield was like calling the Mona Lisa a pre-k doodle.**_

_**The shield was made out of a strange metal, similar to the color of bronze Rhode had seen in pictures at the library. The metal almost seemed to hum and glow, although in an instant it stopped, and so Rhode dismissed it as a trick of the light. On its face were beautiful engravings forming a flowing spiral, peering closer, Rhode could have sworn she had seen a story like the one depicted on the shield before.**_

_**"This is the shield of my son, Achilles."**_

_"...Lucky!" Annabeth said._

_Thalia frowned and huffed. "My shield's cooler."_

_"I beg to differ," Poseidon said, smirking at his glaring rival._

_**And then it hit Rhode, like lightning going through her system as she gaped, "That Achilles, the um, army killer guy? This is, wow…can I touch it?" she asked gushing, oh she loved hearing about the Battle of Troy. Achilles being her favorite of the characters, well now, real person to hear about since he was super strong and did what he wanted.**_

_**Wait, her son? Well that explained why Thetis felt so motherly, she was one of the most protective mother's in the myths…can you even call them myths now? Bah, she was getting side-tracked, stupid ADHD.**_

_"I feel your pain," Leo said._

_**"Why? I gift it to you. It is yours to keep."**_

_**"…I feel faintish."**_

_"Who says that?" Frank asked._

_Hazel shook her head. "Europeans were always weird."_

_"Gosh darn it," Leo said, getting a light glare from Hazel that had him smirking at her._

_**Rhode said, fanning herself, even when she was in the cool ocean. Now that she thought about it, she didn't even feel wet, weird. Grr, again, side-tracked!**_

_**Thetis seemed smile at that, before it fell into a sad one, "After my son's death, I had taken his shield to remember him, but after the years passed, I had given it to Lord Poseidon to hold on for as it was too painful to even see it."**_

_"It sits behind my throne in the Atlantic," Poseidon said, nodding. He would always honor Thetis' son and wishes._

_**She said with her chin a little high, "After my lord had asked if he could gift it to one of his children, I gave him my approval as long as I would be the one to grant it upon its new owner."**_

_"How convenient for you," Hades said. "Your daughter gets a toy and you don't break the law. Oh, wait a minute..."_

_"And here __he__ goes," Poseidon said, listening to Hades grumble about not breaking the 'stupid' oath._

_Hestia shook her head and looked at her brother. "Hades, you're griping again."_

_**She said, as the beautiful shield changed into the cuff bracelet once more, "For you." She said, handing it to Rhode.**_

_**The young girl shakily took the famed shield of one of her favorite heroes, "Wow." She said in awe, slipping the bracelet onto her right wrist, tapped it, making the shield appeared locked on her wrist ready to protect her.**_

_**"It will protect you well." She said with a small smile.**_

_**"I, um, thank you very much lady Thetis." The green-eyed child said with an awkward bow of her head. Really, what was she supposed to say to something like this? History was strapped to her little wrist.**_

_"So much weight on her shoulders already," Demeter said. "Hopefully she keeps up her strength."_

_"If she even thinks about uttering the word 'cereal' I might have an aneurysm," Apollo said to himself. His aunt caught his words and glared at him._

_**"You are welcome, child, but now I must leave." Thetis said, "And you must survive."**_

_**"Survive?" Rhode asked, shaking out of her awe, "I don't understand?"**_

_**"The monsters my dear, the monsters are just as much alive as we continue to be."**_

_"Really, if it weren't for them and end of the world scenarios, then life would be awesome," Leo said. The other demigods nodded in agreement to that._

_**Thetis said in a soft, but stern tone, "You must do what you can to survive, as a child of the gods, they will hunt you; and will do everything they can to kill you. Only weapons such as that dagger," she said pointing to the blade clenched in her left hand, "and others of celestial bronze may kill them."**_

_**Panic rose once again in her. Monsters? There were a lot of scary monsters in the stories she had heard.**_

_"Well, she's doomed," Ares said. He smirked at the glare Poseidon gave him, wanting an excuse to get into a fight. All this reading was just making him bored._

_**Rhode looked at the woman, wanting to say something, but was halted at her next words.**_

_**"Your father believes in you, child, and we of the sea do as well." She said in kindness as she mounted her rainbow fish-pony, "May the gods watch over you, daughter of the sea. I see great things in your future." She left with a smile on her face as Rhode just floated in the water, who was trying to figure out what to do.**_

"She could try drowning, that's always fun," Nico said dryly. He shrunk under the glares from Percy and Poseidon. "Or not. Kidding."

_**But, Rhode knew one thing.**_

_**She was free.**_

"Freedom!" Apollo said with a grateful cry.

**~Flashback end~**

**And with that freedom, Rhode took her first brave step.**

**She ran away.**

"And I ra-a-an, I ran so far awa-a-ay," Apollo said to himself.

**No more Dursleys, ever again.**

**After hearing that she wasn't really a Potter, since that was her stepfather's name, she started to use her mother's maiden name of Evans, to feel closer to her and to start fresh in the States. In the following months, she travelled, going from New York to Ohio to Kansas until she reached Arizona.**

"That makes me think of the Animaniacs Wacko states song," Leo said. He sighed. "I miss that show."

"Amen to that." Hermes and Apollo nodded.

**Over her time travelling, Rhode picked up a few rules for herself, through some trial and error.**

**First, water was her friend.**

"Ain't that the truth?" Percy said after he read that line.

**It healed her and she could breathe under it. Most times she slept underwater if she could.**

Percy hummed in thought.

"Might have to make a big bathtub, Annie. He won't sleep on the couch when he's in trouble," Thalia said with a smirk.

Annabeth and Percy flushed bright red.

**It made her stronger like you wouldn't believe when she was in it. And as long as she wanted to, she couldn't be wet or anything she touched. Ever see a lighter go off underwater?**

"That just raises all sorts of questions!" Annabeth said, trying to figure out when and where a lighter would be useful underwater.

"...Logic, meet demigods. We beat you," Frank said, laughing.

**Didn't think so. But it was tough to learn her powers, she knew she had them, but it was a struggle to figure out how to use them. She ran into a few naiads and they helped her at times if she asked nicely. Rhode was very grateful to them.**

**Next, ponies. Best animal ever.**

"Like Chiron," Apollo said chuckling.

Poseidon nodded in agreement to that.

**She could talk to them and they'd listen to her. Heck in Texas she lead a stampede of them to escape some monsters. They even showed her what plants could be eaten if she was ever out surviving in the wilderness. She even lived on a horse-training ranch for a few weeks, just to get a hot meal when a nice family let her help out. All hail the powers of the pony whisperer!**

"...Percy?" Hazel looked hopefully at Percy. A herd of ponies?

"No."

"Aw, c'mon, be a pal."

"No!"

"Please read, Percy Jackson," Hestia said, interrupting the banter with an amused smile.

**It was going well until a monster attack though, so she had to run away.**

"Damn monsters."

**Next, she learned how to steal.**

Hermes beamed.

**She didn't like it, but she needed money. Of course she left the wallets or purses in a lost and found or with a store clerk and only took the cash in them.**

"Smart." Hermes nodded in agreement. Only take what you need...or what you can pawn off without getting caught.

**But she needed new clothes and just buy food in general if she hadn't stolen that. Sometime, if she wanted it enough, a wallet would levitated out of someone's pocket and float into her hands, like magic!**

"I wonder why that would be," Poseidon said, a twinkle in his eye.

"So she's a witch, too? Aw man," Percy said, giving a light jealous pout.

"Uh, Potter, Percy. Of course she was going to be a witch." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Percy pouted.

**Next, she learned how cruel the world was.**

**She had seen people lie, cheat, and steal,**

"Viva la Raza!" Apollo said, humming a beat until Artemis glowered at him.

Leo grinned widely.

**but what took the cake for her was murder. She was resting behind a dumpster one night and turned to see two guys arguing and then one guy killed the other with a gun, four shots to the chest… She ran away after that. For the next couple of weeks she couldn't sleep either, the scene of the guy getting murdered playing over and over again.**

Poseidon frowned deeply. His children should never have to witness such horrors.

Artemis frowned as well, seething silently at the problems this girl went through.

**Next, she learned how to run.**

**She was fine with that, running meant you live longer. She hid most of the time when a monster came about, and only fought on her terms, when she could trick it or get it near water.**

Athena huffed, not about to compliment a daughter of her rival.

"Smart." Annabeth did that for her.

**Finally, and most importantly, she learned how to fight.**

**She couldn't run forever, she knew that, eventually a monster would corner her and it was do or die. And so she did do, and she did live. Her shield helped a lot and she was pretty decent with her knife.**

"The one downside to a dagger is the short reach, though. The shield doesn't help with that as much." Annabeth said. "Perhaps a polearm would better suit her."

"Or a trident." Frank grinned.

Poseidon beamed.

**Mount Olympus, home of the Greek Gods. The floating mountain that was secretly anchored to the Empire State building. Not that the general population noticed of course, a floating mountain above the most famous skyscraper in New York wasn't exactly normal. In the Hall of the Gods, where twelve thrones, each unique in their own way, and empty, stood. In the middle of the room was a figure.**

"Humph, I wonder what this could be about." It was more of a statement, as Zeus had a knowing look on his face.

**The man was tall and built like a mountain, with long jet black hair that just brushed his shoulders. His brilliantly electric blue eyes were riveted on an image in front of him; while his serious and proud, but handsome, face was partially hidden by his neat salt and pepper beard.**

Zeus smirked at his description while his brothers rolled their eyes.

**Zeus, King of the gods, stared at the misty image of a young girl with jet black hair and sea green eyes who was resting against the side of a dilapidated shack.**

**The King of the Gods sucked in a deep nasal breath as his eyes narrowed dangerously. The smell of ozone began to permeate the air as a cylindrical object clenched in his hand began to crackle ominously.**

**"I would honestly still your hand, brother." A heated voice called out as Zeus turned to see his older brother, Poseidon.**

"I sense an argument coming," Hades said.

"To the bunker!" Hermes hopped up from his throne, his finger extended over his head.

"Sit down, Hermes," Athena said.

"You have a bunker?" Nico asked.

"Oh yes," Apollo said. "Ares is usually the first one there."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Ares glared at his brother.

"God of truth, I can't lie," Apollo said. Ares seethed silently while the other Olympians chuckled.

**He was dressed like a beach goer. Tropical shirt, tanned shorts, and leather sandals. He had jet black hair and a neatly trimmed beard. His sea green eyes that usually twinkled were stormy and dark, you could tell he smiled a lot with the sun crinkles by his eyes, but the king of the sea was anything but smiles at this moment as he held his mighty trident with a scowl on his face.**

"I would be," Poseidon said, glaring at his brother.

"This is exactly what I had to deal with," Hades said.

"Like you're infallible!" Zeus said, glaring at both of his brothers.

**"You broke our sacred oath, Poseidon." Zeus stated tersely.**

"...Really? You went with that?" Hera asked her husband dryly.

Zeus had the smarts to just remain silent.

**The sea god glared at him, and marched up to his younger brother, matching in the imposing godly height. He looked at his daughter, eyes softening for but a moment and waved his hand over the mist image as they hardened once more. The image was changed to a girl with spiky raven hair with electric blue eyes that wore a beaten leather jacket, she was standing outside of some mortal fast food restaurant.**

**Zeus tensed as Poseidon said, "My, I wonder who that could be?" he questioned in faux curiosity.**

Thalia's eyes went wide and she swallowed heavily.

**"You-!"**

**"Pheh," Poseidon spat out, his sea green eyes in fury, "God of justice, if there were a god of hypocrisy…"**

"What?" Zeus asked, his eyes sparking.

"If the sandal fits," Poseidon said, narrowing his own eyes.

**the king of the sea trailed off and glared at his brother, "I honestly thought we were beyond this, brother. Killing mere children."**

**"The Great Prophecy-"**

**"And your child is older, is she not?" Poseidon questioned Zeus back, getting narrowed stormy eyes, "Shall we be smiting her as well, my lord?"**

"Let's not," Thalia said weakly.

Poseidon glared at his brother, who was glaring back, and said, "fear not, Thalia Grace. I was pulling a bluff."

"I don't believe that for a second," Thalia said under her breath. If Poseidon heard her, he chose not to call her out on it, and that alone really unnerved the demigods.

**he asked, venom lacing his words as unknown to the girl in the image, the ground creaked as the water main beneath her started to build up pressure.**

**Zeus scowled.**

**"I do not wish to sink to your level, Zeus," Poseidon said chillingly. His powerful fingers clenching his trident as his knuckles whitened,**

Poseidon was doing the same as he glared at Zeus.

**the trident beginning to hiss with power as the air began to grow more humid. As if sensing a challenge, the object in Zeus' hand began to crackle and spark.**

**"But if you so much as touch my daughter, well, I will not be the only one grieving this night." He slammed the butt of his trident on the marble floor, shaking the Hall of the Gods to prove his point.**

Thalia was pale. Having Hades after her was one thing, but Poseidon? The 'chill' uncle? It was so unnerving.

**Silence reined in the halls until Zeus spoke with a frown.**

**"Fine then, we agree not to harm our respected children?"**

**"Agreed."**

**The gods stared off at one another until Poseidon left in a large twister of salt water, leaving a mess in the Hall of the Gods just to spite his little brother.**

Zeus glared at Poseidon, who now looked amused now that their tempers had calmed.

**Zeus glared at the spot, "Amaltheia."**

"Sending your pet?" Hades asked.

"Silence."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Hades," Hestia gave her brother a pleading look. He huffed and looked back to the screen.

**These past few days…Rhode had been following a feeling, though they haven't been the best days for her. It had started normally enough, wake up in whatever place she had decided to crash for the night, stretch, and head off. But this time it was that routine, with the addition of "run like hell, monster on my tail."**

"That sucks," Thalia said knowingly. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

**Ducking into a nearby park, she wondered for a moment what possessed her to do so, it was as if someone was whispering in her head to do so, but there was no voice.**

"Aw...I'm never going to be able to sing that song," Apollo said, willing the guitar he had in his lap away.

**Weaving in and out of the trees, she heard a snap, one too big to be a twig. Gulping, she kept going. Making it out of the trees, hope swelled in her. A pond!**

"I can sing this one!" Apollo said with a grin. He cleared his throat. "Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hall-Ow!"

"Stop singing!" Artemis said with a frown. "We're trying to listen to a story."

**She had barely taken a step when the sound of something cutting the air filled her senses. Fudge. Her legs buckled, something crashing against them.**

**"Oof!"**

**Grunting, she spun her body to see what had hit her. A large branch. Weren't those things supposed to be stupid?**

"The tree or the monster?" Leo asked.

"Both tend to be," Hades said. Demeter glared daggers at him.

**She heard the damn thing before she could see it. It came crashing out of the trees as it rushed her. Fumbling for her bracelet, she tried to summon it, but was all too slow.**

**"ARGH!" The pain, oh the blinding pain as her right shoulder and arm were crushed, the bones splintering audibly under its odorous foot.**

Poseidon scowled.

"That stinks," Hades said. Zeus chuckled and Poseidon glared at his apathetic brother.

**"Yum, snack!" It crooned in its pathetic vocabulary. Lifting its leg, it seized her in its meaty left hand, her ribs groaning in protest as her spine creaked. Apparently deciding to savor the moment, it threw its head back and roared with laughter.**

"Well that's your first mistake right there," Ares said. "Gloating prematurely never ends well."

"Anything done prematurely doesn't end well," Hermes said with a grin that made some snicker.

**Gritting her teeth to keep from screaming out, Rhode manage to wiggle her dagger out of its sheath. Wrenching her arm out from under its fingers, she allowed herself a viscous tear-stained smile as she drove the blade into its hand, severing two fingers.**

**"GRAAH!" the monster wailed, dropping its makeshift club in the form of a large metal pipe, holding its hand with angry tears in its lone eye, "Stupid snack, you no attack!"**

"Ah, to rhyme, how sublime!" Apollo said. "This calls for a haiku!"

"No it doesn't!" Artemis hissed.

Apollo pouted. "So mean."

**it whined.**

**Disregarding its complaints entirely, Rhode hit the ground with a pained thud, the snow only just cushioning her fall. Groaning in agony, she crawled towards the pond whilst cradling her broken arm with tears in her eyes. Water. She needed water.**

"I wonder who appreciates water more? Her or the poor saps that die of thirst in the desert?" Nico asked.

**Needed to heal.**

**"Where you going snack!" it bellowed in anger, trying to grab for her.**

**Rolling around with a scream, Rhode felt the familiar tug in her gut and focused on it; the icy snow surrounding her shaping itself into shard shards of ice. Whipping her good arm around, the ice obeyed her command, launching themselves at the monster, burying themselves in its eye and gouging out its sight.**

"So it's a cyclops," Leo said.

"An evil Tyson. Ugh," Annabeth said.

**"WAHH! GRRGH!" it bellowed more, using its one good hand to cover its now lost eye and stomped around in pain.**

"I wonder if it's her half brother," Athena said. "The tantrum he's throwing..."

Poseidon glared heavily at her.

**Rolling over once more, Rhode did her best to fight through the blinding pain as she crawled towards the pond once more.**

**"GRAH! You took eye! But me still smell you godling, me still hear!" it shouted loudly.**

"That sounds vaguely familiar," Percy said dryly.

"Quick! Call yourself nobody!" Hermes said. "That way the Cyclops' cries for help will be ignored!"

"Silence, Hermes." Poseidon glared at Hermes.

**The black haired girl grunted moved closer to the pond, but her hand slipped and fell on her broken arm, letting out a loud gasp of pain.**

**"There you is!"**

**Rhode's eyes widened and she scrambled forward as best she could.**

**"Foo-oof!" it shouted as a grunt of pain and the slap of something impacting against flesh rang out.**

**Rhode didn't know what was going on, but as she continued to crawl. Then she saw a goat. And a grey glowing one at that, as it skipped across the pond, fleeing into the cover of the woods.**

"Dainty, isn't it?"

"Silence, Hades."

**She shook her head viciously. Focus! Water, healing, kill monster. Focus!**

**There was some rustling from the woods and a shout of a girl rang out, "Hey! Leave her alone you bastard!"**

**It all happened so fast, she heard the crackling of electricity,**

"Aw, man...she's older," Percy said. He knew only one girl with a foul mouth that could use electricity.

Thalia grinned. "Baby brother Percy..."

"Shut up, Thalia."

"I feel your pain," Jason said, looking over at Percy. He grunted when Thalia pinched his cheek.

"Baby brother, your mouth needs to shut now."

Artemis smirked at Apollo and he leaned away.

"Pinch my cheek and I will tell Mom."

**the squelch of metal meeting flesh, a roar of pain, and the sound of dust falling.**

**Rhode heard the crunching padding of shoes against snow as they came to her in a fast pace, "Hey kid, you alive? Come on, say something?" the girl's voice rang out in slight panic.**

**"Water." Rhode croaked out.**

**"Damn, h-hold on, I got some nectar on me, hang on." The shaky voice said as Rhode felt her body rolled over and saw a pair of concerned electric blue eyes meet her own pained sea green eyes.**

"I wonder who that could be?" Leo asked sarcastically.

**Rhode shook her head, "No. Water, heal, Poseidon." She managed to croak out through the pain as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Dear gods the pain. She could see black edging in at the corners of her vision.**

**The blue eyes, and freckles Rhode noticed, widened, "Poseidon?" the girl whispered in shock before she shook her head and quickly nodded, "Right, in the water. Can you even breathe in it? Wait, if you're his kid of course you could, duh."**

"Not the brightest bulb, is she?" Hera asked. Hades and Poseidon chuckled.

Thalia growled at her while her father frowned.

**The girl said to herself.**

**Rhode felt the straps of her backpack being slid off of her arms, the other girl being extra careful after a hiss of pain. She could feel herself being lifted and looked up to see the mop of short raven hair of her rescuer.**

**The daughter of Poseidon soon sighed in relief as she felt the cool embrace of the water envelop her, paying not mind to the temperature despite the snow fluttering down around her to settle on the water's surface.**

**Peace filled her being as Rhode felt her broken bones and bruised ribs begin to heal. As she heeded Morpheus' call, her last coherent thought was as she idly wondered just who exactly this new girl was.**

"Good job, Percy," Annabeth said. She held her hand out. "May I?"

"Here," Percy said as he handed it over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So begins the next saga in reading the works of Engineer4Ever! Props dude, this was good times XD<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, so it's been a good while since I've updated...anything, really. Well with the holidays and the New Year (we're in 2015, holy C-R-A-P!), it's understandable. Then my brother HAD to go and encourage a trip to Florida – forced family fun – but finally. FINALLY. It's all over.**

**Bonesboy15 is back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**Reading The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: The Journey**

* * *

><p>"A second prologue chapter," Annabeth said. "Must be written saga style."<p>

"Come on, Wise Girl," Percy said, a bit eager to hear more about his other self's sister.

**Rhode was floating, time held no meaning for her, nor did she recall how long she had lain there; but what she did know was that she had this strange desire to remain in the void, to stay there, away from the trials and tribulations of the world. Where she could be free.**

**Just as she was about to sink back into the welcome nothingness,**

"Like a leaf in the calm stream," Leo said.

**a voice stopped her. It wasn't as smooth and soft as Thetis', it was rougher, less perfect and more human. **_**"Rhode, Rhode. My daughter, you must wake up! Wake up!"**_

**Gasping as she was torn abruptly from her slumber, Rhode began to swim back up. Breaking the surface of the water, a cold draft cut across her face, a reminder of the presence of winter.**

"Khione says hello," Apollo said with a chuckle. Leo, Piper, Jason and Hera scowled.

**"It's about time, you were in there for over half an hour already. Anymore and I'd have to decide whether to leave or not."**

**Whipping around, Rhode was startled to see the girl from before, sat perched on a flat stone overlooking her pond. Her eyes were the first thing Rhode noticed, the intense electric blue gaze boring into her own. Then it was her hair, the raven black strands contrasting sharply with her pale complexion and bright eyes. The choppy mop, along with her heavy stare, meshed to convey a sort of feral strength, not a strength of the physical sort, but of her strength of will.**

Thalia beamed at the compliment to her person.

**The bridge of her nose was dotted with splashes of freckles. Her torso was protected by a Blink 182 band shirt, partially obscured by a tattered black leather jacket dotted with buttons reminiscent of some kind of punk rock genre. On her legs were a pair of loose black jeans that seemed slightly worn, the grass stains on the knees displaying for the world to see the girl's active lifestyle. Finally to top it all off were the black steel-toed leather boots.**

"All that black," Aphrodite said, clucking her tongue. "And you could be so pretty, Thalia."

"Gag me," Thalia said with a scoff.

**All in all, the girl was taller than Rhode and her features were sharper with less baby fat which made Rhode place her at a few years older than herself, although that could also simply have been due to an active lifestyle and better eating.**

**Despite all the eye catching qualities the person in front of her possessed, what really caught Rhode's attention was what said person gripped in her left hand. A glittering bronze spear with a black shaft, black, why was she not surprised it was black. Currently the girl's piercing gaze was preoccupied with surveying the area as she stood to attention. In her other hand was, strangely enough, a half-eaten granola bar.**

"Good for you," Demeter said with a smile.

**As if on cue, the girl took a bite out of the Granola bar. Seemingly satisfied with what she saw, her spear collapsed into a can of mace that was pocketed.**

**As Rhode watched as the other girl took another bite out of her Granola bar, she jerked in realization as she remembered that she hadn't a bite to eat in hours; as if catching her train of thought, her stomach rumbled.**

**"Take a picture, it'll last longer." The girl grunted out amidst crumbs of her Granola bar, her pixie-like features screaming "defensive."**

"Pixie?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"Shut it, staple-boy."

**Rhode winced, "Sorry."**

**Pocketing the now empty Granola bar wrapper, the girl dusted her hands off as she got up with a grunt. Shooting Rhode a once over, she rolled her eyes. "You going to stay in there? Daughter of the King of the Sea or no, I don't think it'll keep you from getting chills."**

"True," Percy said with a nod. Even he could feel the chills of water if he wanted to.

**"Oh, yeah, right." Wading out to the banks of the pond, Rhode emerged utterly bone dry. The older girl's eyebrow arched, and she appeared something akin to mildly impressed, her mouth never opened to comment though.**

**"Thank you, for saving me." Rhode said, but looked downtrodden. She had survived well on her own, but she ended up needing to be saved. It made her sulk.**

Artemis quirked a small smile. "I like this girl, Uncle."

"A word of advice, brother? Don't let her dig claws in to any daughters you have," Hades said with a scowl. Artemis glared at him, but succumbed to the dark glare she got in return.

**Shrugging uncaringly, the older girl eyed Rhode once more before she offered her hand stiffly. "No prob. Name's Thalia, yours?"**

**"Rhode Evans." Shooting Thalia a glance, she came to a decision. Taking the older girl's hand gingerly, she withheld a wince as her hand was enveloped in a grip much stronger than her own.**

Zeus smirked and Poseidon rolled his eyes.

**When Rhode's hand was released she immediately walked over to her bag, picking up her dagger where it leaned against the side of the bag. As she sheathed it, the metal retreating with a hiss, she felt Thalia's gaze boring into the back of her skull.**

**"Why…are you looking at me, like that?"**

**"I was guided here, by Amaltheia."**

**Noticing Rhode's nonplussed expression, Thalia decided to elaborate slightly. "My dad's nursing goat. The glowing fuzz ball."**

Zeus bristled while Thalia chuckled sheepishly. She still called the goat that when she was talking to the other hunters.

**Rhode looked stunned, "Y-Your dad's Zeus?"**

**Thalia's shoulders seemed to sag ever so slightly before it was gone. Holding out a hand, the two girls watched as her fingers were enveloped in blue electricity, sparks jumping and arching from digit to digit.**

**"Yeah, and you, are a Daughter of Poseidon. Or at least, that's what you said."**

**Rhode nodded slowly, "Yeah…so that makes us-"**

**"Cousins." Thalia finished for her as her weighty gaze pinned Rhode in place, her eyes travelling up and down Rhode's slight frame.**

"...And this story just got so much potential," Leo said with a grin.

"They're like ten!" Piper said with a look of disgust.

"Yes, but they can get older!" Leo grinned.

Thalia glared at him. "You better watch yourself Valdez."

**The word cousin wasn't really Rhode's…favorite one. Was she going to bully her like Dudley did? Rhode hoped not, then she'd have to hit Thalia with a wave from the pond. She didn't take being pushed around well anymore.**

**Thalia moved to pick up her duffle bag by the handles and hefted it over her shoulder. Then the daughter of Zeus looked around, "Come on, we've been here for too long. Another monster might come." Her piece said, the daughter of the sky whirled around and began striding away.**

"Like a boss," Frank said.

Thalia smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. Damn right.

**For just a moment, Rhode entertained thoughts of leaving, she had come to enjoy the solitude her travels had brought her. But then reality kicked in. Eventually she'd run into another monster like that Cyclops, only this time Thalia wouldn't be there, and then she'd probably actually die; and then there was the fact that Thalia…intrigued her, for a lack of a better word.**

Leo made a catcall and got whacked by Jason. "Ow! Dude?"

"Sister and they're like ten."

"It's setting a pace!"

"I concur," Aphrodite said.

**As the only other demigod, well demigoddess to be specific, she had met, Rhode was naturally curious about this child of Zeus.**

**"H-Hey, wait up!"**

**Pausing by the entrance gate of the park, Thalia waited for her cousin to catch up, idly spinning the canister of mace as she did. When Rhode caught up she immediately set off, although this time at a noticeably slower pace. "Like I said. Amaltheia guided me here. I met you. It has to mean something. That's how this whole god stuff works, they don't exactly do stuff for no reason you know?"**

"I beg to differ," Artemis said, glaring at her brother.

"What?" Apollo asked.

"You know what."

"...Oh, come on! I need a reason to have sex?"

"Artemis, don't start," Zeus said. The goddess gave a glare to her father before she huffed and turned away.

**Thinking back on just why she had come to the park, Rhode frowned. "I…I had this weird feeling; almost as if I had to come here."**

**Humming in thought, Thalia's answer was slow, as if she was taking the time to pick the right words. "Hmm…do you think…our dads wanted us to meet? It would explain Amaltheia, and your weird feelings."**

"Or it's the beginning of something wonderful," Aphrodite said.

"No."

"Oh, come now, Thalia. If you tried you could-!"

"Aphrodite, stop talking to my hunter."

**Pondering the possibility, Rhode's eyebrows crashed together as she thought. Was that feeling her dad? It did feel as if her hands were being held by much larger ones, some phantom presence guiding her to the park. Either way, what she did feel was warm…and safe. Like how she did when she was in water.**

**"Hello? Anyone home in there, Bubblehead? You went silent on me."**

"Bubblehead? That's a new one," Thalia said, mulling it over.

**Rhode baulked at the new nickname. "What'd you call me?" Shooting her cousin her best venomous look, her mood darkened when her best glare held no effect.**

**"Bubblehead. You're the sea god's kid, right? It fits." Thalia's smirk irked Rhode.**

**"My name is Rhode, you, you P-Porcupinehead!"**

"Well she's definitely Percy's sister," Thalia said dryly.

Percy smirked.

**"Porcupinehead? Scathing. I'm so wounded." Thalia shot back, "What are you? Seven?"**

**"I'm eight and a half! How old are you?"**

**"I just turned ten."**

"See, Leo? Not even ten!"

"Don't crush my dreams! You see how hot Thalia is now! Just you wait! Besides, I'll bet Rhode turns out to be a bombshell."

Poseidon bristled at the thought and glared at Leo along with Percy.

"Dude," the son of the sea said. "That's _my_ sister."

Leo made to rebuff him like he did Jason, when he caught the purely murderous look in Percy's eyes. Wisely, so as not to get doused in water, Leo shut up.

**"That's hardly older." Rhode pouted.**

**"Still double digits."**

**Rhode brooded at that. Thalia had brought up a good point, at least in a kid's perspective. Double digits carried a lot of clot.**

"I wonder how we rank to kids?" Hermes asked no one in particular.

"You guys are ancient," Percy said. He got many looks and shrugged them off. It was what he thought all the time.

**"So like I said, what do you think about our dads wanting us to meet?"**

**The welcome change in topic snapped Rhode out of her funk. "I think. Maybe? I don't really know, I-I've never met my dad before."**

**"Funny, same here." Thalia grunted as they turned down the street.**

"A lot of demigoddesses have daddy issues. Even Piper and Annabeth," Apollo said. He yelped when Artemis smacked him. "Ow, what? I was just saying it like it is!"

"Ass." She hissed.

The girls in question were bright red and embarrassed.

**Rhode's stomach growled again and she went for the pack of Skittles she carried.**

**Seeing her food, Thalia's eyebrows retreated into her hairline. "You're going to eat candy? Now?"**

**"I haven't eaten since lunch." Rhode retorted weakly, it was honestly all the food she had on her.**

**Thalia shuffled through the side pouch of her duffle bag. She pulled out another Granola bar and handed it to Rhode. "There. It might taste a little bland, but it'll be more filling."**

**"Thank you." Rhode mumbled out from behind the Granola bar as she immediately began to wolf it down.**

**"Meh, I stole a whole box of them."**

Hermes grinned and gave Thalia a thumbs up. "Nice."

Thalia smirked back at him.

**Thalia shrugged as she patted her duffle bag affectionately.**

**"Oh."**

**They made it to a fork in the street, pausing right there.**

**"So, what do you say?" Thalia asked her, "Want to travel together?" the older girl said it casually, but Rhode could hear an under tone of hope.**

**Rhode chewed her lip. Two demigods working together. It made sense and her dad, she just knew it, guided her here to meet Thalia. Like Zeus did with his daughter to meet Rhode.**

"Most likely to keep the other from acting out," Hades said. Both of his brothers glared at him and he blinked. "Or to defend themselves against my wrath."

"Modest, aren't you, brother?" Poseidon asked dryly.

"It's called being a realist, Poseidon."

**Her dad had been looking after her and if he went to all this just for the two to meet, then she would trust Poseidon.**

**Taking a breath, Rhode said, "I'd really like that." She held out her right hand.**

**Thalia smirked and took the hand, shaking it, "Nice to meet you, Rhode."**

**Rhode smiled up at her, "Nice to meet you, Thalia."**

**It was the start of a beautiful friendship.**

"Or something more?"

"Leo, shut it." Both Percy and Jason said.

Leo scowled and crossed his arms. "Dream crushers."

**It had been a week so far since the two demigoddess started traveling together.**

"And they have tried to kill each other at least seven times," Ares said. The Olympians chuckled while Zeus and Poseidon rolled their eyes. They could get along...sometimes...

**Rhode learned that Thalia was from Los Angeles and had a terrible mother and ran away. And in turn Rhode had told her about her life. Thalia assured her that she wouldn't be like Dudley, getting the British girl to smile at that, liking the fact she had a nice cousin now.**

**Currently they were camping in some abandoned toy factory**

"Oo, that's always fun," Hermes said.

**slightly away from the main area of Show Low, Arizona as the city readied itself for the New Year's celebration. Setting down her duffle bag next to some old boxes, Thalia perched herself against one of them, sighing in relief as her back popped as she stretched.**

**Fishing out her can of mace, she settled comfortably against the box. "I'll take first watch. Oh, and I'll wake you up for the fireworks," she added.**

**"But it's only like nine." Rhode whined; she wasn't even a little tired!**

"She sounds just like a child," Hestia said with a fond smile.

**"You need all the sleep you can get for your watch." Thalia shot back.**

**"Okay." The green eyed girl pouted and set her backpack down to use as a pillow. She wasn't going to fall asleep in a snap, so while she waited she removed some of the harder things in her bag.**

**"I've been meaning to ask," Thalia's voice startled her, "What do you keep looking at?"**

**She knew Rhode would sometimes pull out pictures of stuff, so she didn't try to pry, but Thalia was a bit curious.**

**"…Promise not to laugh?"**

"No," Ares said with a smirk.

**"Sure." Thalia nodded with a smile as she sat next to Rhode. The girl showed her pictures of a lot of different places, all of which included Rhode. She even some postcards of the States the daughter of the sea had been to.**

**Rhode flushed, "I, um, like taking pictures." She mumbled.**

"Ah, photography!" Apollo beamed. "One of my best collaboration works with Heph."

Hephaestus chuckled. "Shame the first few photographers were met with hostility."

"Capturing souls, how dare they accuse my kids of such things," Apollo said with a frown. "That's Uncle H's job."

**"Hey, that's a nice hobby." the sky's daughter shooting her friend a supportive smile.**

**"It's not just that," Rhode added quickly and the look in her almond shaped eyes gave Thalia pause. They looked so big, so wide and innocent.**

"Gag me," Ares said.

"Hush," Demeter said. She smiled at her brother. "She's precious, Poseidon."

Poseidon puffed his chest out and beamed.

**You'd think with the life they live Rhode would have lost that by now, and most people would've, but not her it seemed, "I never got to travel, ever, so…" she fidgeted and gave this big smile to Thalia, "When I get older, I wanna see everything!"**

"Oh, she'll see everything all right."

"ARES!" Hera was livid.

"What? I was going to give her a one-way ticket around the world. Pow! And she flew." Ares chuckled while Percy and Poseidon glared at him.

**Thalia blinked as she rested her chin on her knee while hugging her folded leg, "You wanna travel the world?"**

**Rhode nodded enthusiastically, her messy black hair shaking wildly. "I want to go everywhere and take lots and lots of pictures!" She proclaimed proudly.**

**Once again, Thalia couldn't help but marvel at how innocent Rhode was and how her eyes just glimmered with life and excitement. She just rambled on about all the places she wanted to go.**

**"So?" Rhode asked Thalia, who shook her head.**

**"Huh?"**

**Rhode puffed up her cheeks, "I asked if you wanted to come with me, silly!"**

**Thalia let out a small laughed, "Sure, sounds fun." She answered with a kind smile.**

**Rhode held up her pinkie, "Pinkie promise?" her tone was serious. A pinkie promise was a super serious deal.**

"Pinky promises are legit for shit," Apollo said with a nod.

Hermes rolled his eyes. "You only say that because Helios showed you them."

"Helios was the god of oaths. Anyway we can keep him alive in memory and I'll back it," Apollo said to his brother.

**"Sure." said Thalia as her smile widened and wrapped her pinkie around Rhode's as they shook on it.**

**The older girl let go of the pinkie and ruffled Rhode's long hair, "Now, get some sleep, Rho. I'll wake you later."**

**"O-Okay," the girl nodded with surprise at the nickname and put her pictures away. She rested her head on her backpack and said, "Night, Thals." Giving her own nickname.**

"Now why couldn't you two get along like that?" Hera asked her brothers. It would've saved her quite the headache.

"He's a stubborn ass," Zeus said.

"And he's a tantrum throwing brat," Poseidon said in return.

"I am not!"

"You are so!"

"Boys!" Hestia frowned. "Stop fighting before I call mother."

The two gods' jaws shut with a click.

**"Night." Thalia answered with a smile to the nickname. She watched Rhode lull to sleep making soft snores with a tiny smile on her face and started to drool a bit.**

**Yeah, Rhode drooled in her sleep. Thalia found that out the hard way when the younger girl slept on her shoulder and got drool all over her leather jacket.**

"So it's hereditary," Thalia said with a chuckle. "Might want to keep an eye on that when you have kids, Annie."

Annabeth flushed bright red.

**Man was that annoying.**

**But still, drool or not, Thalia was glad she met Rhode.**

"Aww," Leo said with a smile. He got whacked again on the arm. "What the hell!?"

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Leo," Jason said.

"And what am I doing, Jason?"

Jason glared at Leo. "Insinuating."

**It had been a few months, and some monsters, since the two friends had met. It was late June as they hung around Atlanta, Georgia.**

**They ended up following Amaltheia, Zeus' nursing goat, into a nest of monsters along the way and killed them. Turned out that the monsters had a stash of celestial bronze weapons.**

"A good strategy," Athena said. "Withholding weapons that could kill them."

**They bundled up the weapons and stashed them in a little safe house they made along the Chattahoochee River.**

**Best part was that Rhode found a Pez dispenser.**

**And no, it wasn't the best part just because it held candy. Flicking up the Donatello Ninja Turtle head**

Hephaestus grinned, that was his favorite turtle.

**made it turn into a six foot celestial bronze tipped spear with a brown shaft. She finally had a weapon with some reach. That didn't mean she was going to stop using her dagger, it was still very useful after all; having come in handy, both as a general purpose tool, as well as a backup weapon many times. Rhode lost count of the number of times it had saved her life.**

Piper and Annabeth grinned. Daggers for the win.

**Currently the girls were, once again, hanging around a park.**

**"Coast clear?" Thalia asked Rhode as the younger girl nodded, "Good." She mumbled and pressed a crackling finger against a Coca Cola vending machine, right next to the change return button. Licking her lips, Thalia sent a good shock into the machine's system.**

"Static Shock!" Percy and Leo said with chuckles.

Thalia glared at them.

**Almost instantly the machine began to spark and begin to spit out quarters.**

**Rhode opened her backpack and let the coins fall in. They were short on money again and with Thalia's ability with static, this was one of their main ways of gaining income. Rhode's part was pulling change out of wishing fountains.**

Poseidon frowned. Stealing from wishing fountains, his poor girl.

**After a minute or so, "I think it's out." Rhode said and Thalia nodded.**

**"Yeah," the older girl said, "Let's get out of here." And so they hurried out of the park, making sure they left as quickly as possible, just in case someone saw them messing with the vending machine. Turning the corner, they found themselves in a street full of shops and restaurants.**

**"Let's hit up a music store or something, listen to some free tunes." Rhode said. Over the past few months, Thalia had been teaching her about music since the daughter of the sea knew absolutely nothing about it.**

**Of course, Thalia was more than happy to brainwa-er, educate Rhode on proper music.**

"Oh my, let her develop her own taste!" Apollo scowled. Stupid music clashes. So irritating!

**Seriously, Green Day rock so hard. White Stripes, Blink 182, Kid Rock, and Red Hot Chili Peppers were just the best.**

Apollo sighed begrudgingly. They were all good bands...

**"Sounds like a plan," Thalia smiled. Rhode had really changed since they started traveling together. She was so meek and quiet, but the daughter of Poseidon was really coming out of her shell.**

"Quite the little hermit crab you had, brother," Hades said with a smirk.

"One could say the same about your daughter," Poseidon said. "So unused to today's world..."

Hades glared at the god of the sea and scowled.

**She was more confident in her skills as a demigod too, less willing to run and hide from a monster when she could win.**

**Rhode just need the right push was all.**

**"Afterwards we should have another duel."**

"It's time, to d-d-duel!" Frank said with a chuckle.

**Rhode thought aloud, "We haven't seen any monsters in a week."**

**"So we don't get rusty." Thalia finished for her with a smile as they entered the music store.**

**"Exactly!"**

**Thalia walked up to the free tune station and put on the headphones while sifting through the choices as Rhode looked through some CD's.**

**"I think we should practice our powers too." Rhode said.**

**"Huh?" Thalia freed one of her ears.**

**"Our powers, practice them."**

**"Why? You're good with your water powers."**

**"Well, maybe decent, but I wanna try the others. I mean, we got to have other powers. We just have to try and figure them out." The child of the sea said, feeling rather adventurous.**

"Oh, my..."

"Aphrodite, they're children!"

**Thalia rested the headphones around her neck and raised a brow questioningly, "You sure? I mean, Poseidon is what again? The Earthshaker and Stormbringer? You really wanna try messing with the powers of someone that carries those titles in a city?"**

"Never stopped him," Athena said with a smirk while Poseidon glared at her.

**"…Good point." Rhode admitted with a pout, shoulders slumped. "But your dad's not just about lightning. I mean, sky lord's kid, hello. You probably got wind powers too."**

**Thalia shrugged, "I like my electricity."**

**"I bet you could fly with wind powers though." Rhode mused, looking through some My Bloody Valentine.**

**"No." Thalia said flatly and put the headphones back on.**

Jason frowned. He wanted to fly with his sister.

**Rhode then nodded in remembrance, Thalia was daftly afraid of heights. Rhode had wanted to go on a Ferris wheel when they snuck into a carnival and dragged Thalia along, begging for her to join her. But Thalia told her that she just couldn't no matter how much Rhode pouted at her with her big green eyes.**

"You can resist the seal eyes?" Piper asked. "How!?"

Thalia arched a brow. "The what?"

"Never mind, Thalia." Annabeth smirked at Piper while the daughter of Aphrodite scowled. She wanted to know how to say no to Percy.

**The daughter of the sea could understand herself not liking heights with her parentage and all. But for the daughter of the sky to not liking heights? It was kind of funny to be honest.**

"It is ironic."

"Shut up, Zhang."

**They listened to some more music and headed out of the city to hit the road and train. The sun shined brightly on the beautiful day along with a gentle breeze.**

"You're welcome," Apollo said with a grin.

**It was so peaceful that for a moment Rhode forgot all about the monsters and the hardships and allowed herself to imagine, just for a moment, that she was a normal kid hitting the streets with her best friend. However, like all good things, it had to end and reality set it. Then she remembered just why she couldn't be a normal kid. Said reminder came in a very…unfortunate way.**

**In the form of these annoying pigeon-like monsters with bronze beaks and pointy feathers that attacked them in a whirlwind of black and gold.**

"Of course," Poseidon said dryly. He glared at Hades, who shrugged.

"I didn't send them."

**Thalia figured them to be Stymphalian birds, the birds her brother Hercules had killed in one of his labors.**

**As the girls stood back to back, Thalia gritted her teeth as sparks arced off her frame and the smell of ozone began to permeate the air. Firing a bolt of blue static from her fingertips, she knocked one of the birds out of the air, the stench of burnt flesh and singed feathers accompanying it. But for every one of the damn things she shot down, two more took its place, it was like that damn hydra! Just more annoying!**

"I beg to differ," Percy said dryly.

**Spinning to the right, Rhode's eyes widened as she instinctively hefted her shield to protect her and Thalia's torsos, she allowed herself a sigh of relief as the razor sharp feathers bounced off of the shield like foam darts.**

**Bisecting one of the birds that came too close, she growled. "We're surrounded!"**

"No duh," Ares said with a snort.

**Almost as if to prove her point, another bird swooped down at her. Stabbing it out of the air with her spear, she nearly laughed at Thalia's response. Nearly.**

**"Yeah, I sort of noticed that little detail!"**

**As Thalia's frame began to spark once more, Rhode jumped to the left, her shield already in position to prevent Thalia from turning into a pincushion. As Rhode felled more and more of the birds by her spear and dagger, she noticed her cousin…growling.**

**As the daughter of Zeus was forced to duck under yet another barrage of feathers, she felt a breeze just pass her cheek and a slice was heard. Turning to inspect the damage, electric blue eyes widened, before narrowing as a dangerous glint entered those orbs.**

**The bastards ripped her jacket!**

Thalia snarled. "Those motherfu-!"

"Thalia Grace!" Artemis looked mortified while her brothers burst into laughter. Her hunters were usually more refined than that!

"Sorry, Lady Artemis."

**"That. Is. It!" Erupting into a shower of sparks, Thalia began to fire more and more static bolts as Rhode was forced to roll away for fear of getting fried.**

"The master of control," Dionysus said dryly. A few of the demigods chuckled while Thalia glared at her half-brother.

**Griping her spear tightly, Thalia roared as she swung the weapon, its tip crackling with electricity. As the spear moved, arcs of static streaked out of the tip, making a giant net of electricity. The wide arc of the spear caught nearly all of the demonic pigeons, zapping them all to a whirlwind of gold dust.**

**Out of the three or four dozen that had attacked the girls, now only half a dozen remained. Apparently deciding to cut their losses, the remaining birds quickly retreated, leaving the bronze beaks and razor sharp feathers of their fallen comrades lying in the grass.**

**Just as the rest of the birds vanished, Thalia began to pant, collapsing to her knees. She was forced onto her back as Rhode tackled her in a giant bear hug, sending them tumbling across the ground.**

**"That was amazing!" Rhode exclaimed, awed by the move as her sea green eyes twinkled in admiration.**

"Admittedly, it was impressive," Poseidon said.

"I beg to differ." Hades scoffed. "She had no control. Much like a young Zeus, strutting his stuff and flinging bolts around just to pick up women."

Zeus glared at Hades. "Thank you, brother, for your opinion."

"You're welcome, _your grace_," Hades said with a smirk.

**Thalia grunted from the impact and was about to tell Rhode to get off, but hearing her singing praise just made the older girl smile. She propped herself on her elbows and said, "Yeah, I know I am. Can I get up now?"**

**Rhode flushed and got off her friend, "Sorry, but still! That was amazing. Wish I could do something like that." She lamented.**

**Thalia frowned and cuffed Rhode's shoulder, "Hey, you got those water powers and that horse thing." She said, standing up and pulling up her friend with her.**

**"Yeah," Rhode said rather dryly, "Water powers." She looked around, there wasn't any water nearby as far as the eye could see. Just buildings from the distant city. "Not seeing a herd of horses either."**

"If you call them, they will come," Apollo said sagely.

"You stole that from _Field of Dreams_," Hermes said.

Apollo shrugged. "Still works!"

**"Start carrying a water jug?"**

**"…You are hilarious." Rhode said with a dull glare, getting a grin from Thalia.**

**"I try." The daughter of Zeus said, "Come on," she looked around, "Let's get out of here." She said, changing her spear back into her mace canister.**

**"Right." Her young friend nodded, getting her spear to change into her Pez Dispenser.**

**They grabbed their backpacks and hit the road once again.**

"They should reenact the end credits of the _Incredible Hulk_ television show," Frank said.

Leo snickered. "Classic."

**Snarling in annoyance as she sidestepped the hobo charging her, Thalia seriously debated killing the damn mortal. The idiot had apparently thought two girls were easy targets as they searched for shelter and jumped them with a knife.**

Artemis sneered. "Do it."

"I'd rather not scar my daughter with the death of a human, Artemis," Poseidon said with a frown.

"I told you," Hades said. He glared at his niece with obvious contempt. "She's not good for our children."

"Hades, you will watch your tongue," Zeus said with a scowl.

Hades huffed and sneered at his brother. "Of course you'd side with your precious princess."

Apollo let out a snicker despite himself and Artemis whacked him while ichor rushed to her cheeks.

**Thalia was not happy. Seeing her cousin's expression, Rhode almost felt sorry for the poor knife hobo. Almost.**

**Punching their assailant in the ribs, her fist fizzing with electricity, Thalia's smirk turned vicious as he screamed, the power of the currents sending him soaring into a nearby wall.**

"...My niece has quite the sadistic streak."

"Silence Hades!"

**Marching over to his crumpled form, Thalia ripped the pocket knife from his hand, disregarding his groans entirely. She didn't hit him with that much charge, so he'd be fine. Even if he wasn't, it wasn't as if anyone would care anyway.**

**"Next time," she snarled out, glaring furiously, "think twice before mugging kids." Brandishing the blade at his gut, she noticed a wet spot on his pants as the stench of urine made its way to her nose. "Or you might just get gutted. Got it?"**

**The unfortunate man nodded frantically, trying to appease this goddess of death in front of him.**

Hades bristled. Thus far, this chapter did nothing for his mood.

**"Glad we understand each other then." Thalia nodded with a smile that was both incredibly bright and utterly fake before driving her elbow into his face, breaking his nose as the cartilage was crushed, knocking him out cold.**

**Rhode whistled, "That was awesome."**

**"I know." Thalia smirked, tossing up the blade as gravity returned it to her opened palm, "And I got a free knife. A win-win in my books."**

**Rhode giggled, "You're just jealous I have one."**

Poseidon smirked. "Indeed."

Thalia pursed her lips. She was not!

**"Am not." Thalia denied as they went to find shelter.**

**"Are too."**

**"Am not!"**

**"Are too!"**

**"Argh! I'm not having this conversation with you."**

**"Alright, but you so are."**

**"Rhode!"**

"Ah, children are so entertaining at that age," Hestia said with a smile.

**It was July first.**

Jason gained a small smile but noticed his sister stiffen. He reached around Piper and put his hand in Thalia's. She squeezed it and he gave her a reassuring grin.

Zeus watched with somber eyes and glanced at his quiet and intrigued wife. With a light sigh, he returned his attention to the story.

**Thalia had been acting strange. When Rhode would ask, she would just wave it off, saying she was tired. But her electric blue eyes were puffy like she had been crying or something.**

**Thalia was rarely sad. Angry, oh sure, but not sad. It worried Rhode.**

**It was even stranger when she used some of their money to buy a cheap cupcake and candles as they went to a park, and she set it on a swing with the four candles on it. She used their lighter to ignite a single candle and used it to light the rest.**

**Thalia moved to a nearby bench, just watching the candles flickered and the wax melt.**

**Rhode sat next to her and just held her hand, not knowing what to do for her best friend. Thalia didn't even seem to notice and just squeezed it tightly.**

**What happened next startled Rhode.**

**"Happy birthday to you," Thalia sang in a soft tone, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday Jason, happy birthday to you." She finished in a pained whisper.**

The room was quiet and looked at Thalia, who tried her best to ignore their gazes and the sting of her silent tears.

Artemis frowned and silently made note to speak with Thalia later once this was over. There were some things that shouldn't be bottled up.

**A stray tear blinked from Thalia's eye. They just sat for a while in silence as the wax dripped all over the cupcake.**

**It was…surreal to Rhode, seeing Thalia like this. To the daughter of Poseidon, the daughter of Zeus was just such a strong person. It was why Rhode looked up to her. Wanting to be more like her.**

**But now? Rhode wondered what else had happened to her best friend.**

"Oh boo-fucking-hoo, get to a fight already," Ares said with a scowl.

"Ares, you will shut your mouth or I will weld it shut with my bolt," Zeus said with a glare.

Ares sneered at his father, but shrunk away when he was met with a hostile glare. He scowled and crossed his arms. The story was so boring in his opinion, not even that first fight was any real good.

**The month passed by quickly and it was July thirty-first, Rhode's birthday.**

**Rhode was busy rubbing her arm, "Was that really necessary?"**

**"Yes."**

Thalia smirked and turned to Jason. "Jason...How many birthdays have I missed?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Jason said.

Thalia narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Touché."

**"On my birthday?"**

**"Birthday punches are important." Thalia affirmed with a sage-like nod.**

**"You Yanks are so weird," the daughter of the sea muttered.**

"Ah, but you grow to love us!" Leo said with a chuckle.

"That or you nuke everyone who disagrees," Frank said.

"That's a gross exaggeration!"

"It's the world's view."

**Thalia rummaged through her duffle bag and procured as brown paper bag, "Catch," she said, tossing it to Rhode.**

**The younger girl fumbled with it in the air until it was clasped between her small fingers, "Huh?"**

**"Duh, it's you're B-day." Thalia grinned at her, "You thought I wouldn't get you something?"**

**"But how did you get it?**

"With a little help from her favorite brother," Hermes said as he buffed his nails on his chest.

"That's debatable," Apollo said with a frown. He looked at Thalia. "I'm your favorite, right?"

Artemis smacked Apollo upside the head. "Two words, idiot: _Jason_ Grace."

"...Yeah, but I'm the favorite immortal brother, right?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

**I mean, we only have about-"**

**"Doesn't matter." Thalia cut her off about their money issues, "Open it." She ushered eagerly.**

**Rhode did and she saw a beanie. It was black and had green stripes going horizontally around it, like a funky target symbol,**

"I suppose it will look nice," Aphrodite said with a frown. "She'd be so much prettier if she stayed away from that stupid tomboy thing Artemis started."

"It's not stupid!" Artemis glared at her rival.

"It's entirely stupid," Aphrodite said with a wave of her hand. "Thankfully for most mortal girls it's only a phase."

**"Wow." She said with a smile and turned to Thalia, beaming, "This is the second time I ever got a birthday gift!"**

Poseidon brooded and his grip around his trident tightened again. The air in the room picked up into a light wind and Zeus gave his brother a look that made him calm down.

**she cheered and hugged Thalia around the waist tightly, "Thank you." She mumbled in the hug.**

**Thalia smiled down at her and hugged back, "No prob, Rho. Now let's put it on," the girl did and Thalia's smile grew, "There, you look rocking, girl," she winked as Rhode had a giddy look on her, "Plus, it helps with your hair." She added since Thalia had tried cutting it short a few times with a Rhode's dagger, but somehow it just grew back seconds later.**

Aphrodite grinned. "Perhaps there is hope yet."

**Rhode tucked some of her long hair under the hat as her face was alit with happiness.**

**This was the best birthday she ever had.**

**Even if her arm was sore.**

"And that says something," Piper said.

"Oh yeah, talk about an innuendo," Ares said with a smirk.

"How is that an innuendo?" Percy asked.

Poseidon glared at the god of war and answered his son. "It's best if you just wait until later."

**They were currently in Chicago, Illinois. The early September air was still hot but cooling down.**

**The girls had stopped for a drink run. Thalia got a Coke while Rhode went for some chocolate milk, the drink of champions.**

"Blue Milk is better."

"Seriously, is everything you eat blue?"

"It's the only thing worth eating."

**They were walking down the street until a situation occurred.**

**There was a lot of screaming, crashing, and oddly mooing.**

**The demigods moved to check it out and dropped their drinks, stunned at what they were seeing.**

**"That is one **_**big**_** cow." Rhode muttered, wearing a chocolate milk mustache.**

"The only mustache worth having," Apollo said. He scratched his chin. "That gives me an idea. A mustache song..."

"Really?" Artemis asked dryly.

"It could be in a comedy!"

**"Understatement." Thalia added with a blink of her blue eyes, her ADHD making her idly wonder what kind of burger that would make.**

Hera scowled while Thalia grinned.

**The cow, or rather bull, was as tall and long as a bus, twice as wide. Its beautiful hide was as pure as snow, its long menacing horns as black as the asphalt it stomped on, making webs of cracks with dark gleaming hooves. It had a hotdog cart lanced through its horn as it exhaled heatedly through its gold ringed nose, rattling the jewelry.**

"That poor hotdog cart," Hermes said. "All that processed beef...wasted."

Piper scowled. "Ugh, that stuff is garbage."

"But it's finger lickerish good," Frank said with a grin.

**The mortals were running away or retreating into the surrounding buildings (who knew what they were seeing). The bull wasn't looking very picky on what it destroyed as it mindlessly stomped around and bellowed out its noisy moos as it sniffed out the demigods.**

**"What monster is that?" Thalia questioned, her mace canister turning into her spear.**

**Rhode thought briefly, white hide, rampaging bull, only one thing came to mind, "I think…it's the Cretan Bull. Dad made it for the king of Crete to sacrifice to himself, but the king kept it because it was too beautiful to slay.**

Poseidon frowned. "The greed of Mortals, often their own downfalls."

"You could've made it less beautiful," Zeus said.

Poseidon scowled. "You don't think I realized that?"

**Later Hercules had to capture it for one of his labors and then let it loose and it moved to Marathon, destroying the countryside until Theseus killed it."**

**"How did you know all that?" Thalia asked in surprise.**

**"I know a lot of my dad's and brothers stories."**

Poseidon grinned. "Good girl."

Annabeth poked Percy's side. "You could learn something from her."

Percy rolled his eyes.

**"Of course you do." Thalia rolled her eyes with a smile at how proud her friend looked, "Seems Chicago is his new stomping grounds." Thalia said, making Rhode pause, glancing a look at her.**

**"The Chicago Bull?" she dryly asked, Thalia gave a snorting laugh.**

Hermes and Apollo broke into immature snickers along with the demigods.

**"Right, bad joke. But damn, MJ would love a mascot like that."**

**"Got it all out of your system?"**

**"Yep." Thalia said with a lopsided grin before she grew serious, "Does it have a weakness?" she asked as the bull just crushed a Honda Civic into a UPS building.**

**"No, Hercules wrestled it into submission…Hey, Thalia, you wanna-"**

"That's never happening," Thalia said dryly. She looked to Jason. "Unless...?"

"I can fly, not lift cars over my head," Jason said.

"...Some Superman you are," Thalia said.

**"Not happening." the daughter of Zeus said in a flat tone.**

**"Thought so." Rhode nodded, "Theseus just killed it, so no weaknesses I can think of."**

**"Great." Thalia frowned as she clenched her spear tightly, trying to think what to do.**

**They didn't get much time to do that as they ducked under the hotdog cart flung at them. They turned to see condiments scattered around with bits of hotdog everywhere.**

"Rest in peace," Frank said with his head bowed.

Apollo made bagpipes appear and played 'Amazing Grace.'

Leo blew into a tissue.

"What a bunch of hams," Hazel said with a giggle.

**The stomping of a hoof drew their ADHD attentive minds back to the beast, who was snorting with black beady eyes locked onto them.**

**Thalia's cry to scatter was nearly blocked out by thundering of hooves as the girls split dived apart, the bull tackling a Mustang with its lanced head ornaments, skidding the car down the vacant street.**

"This means war!" The demigods, sans Jason, and Apollo cried indignantly. To wreck a Mustang, one of the most holy of muscle cars...Retribution is required.

**Thalia aimed her spear as it crackled to life at the tip, firing a bolt of static. It landed a blow on its flank, leaving a large blackened scar on the once spotless white hide.**

**"MURRG!"**

**"I think you made it mad!"**

"No shit," Dionysus said dryly.

"Ooo...Aunt Hestia! Dionysus swore!"

"Thank you, Apollo, I noticed." Hestia gave a mild glare to her nephew. The god of wine had the decency to blush.

"Er, sorry, Hestia."

**Rhode told her friend as she brought out her own spear and peeked out the Ford she huddled behind for cover.**

**"I figured!" the daughter of Zeus retorted as she fired another round, but the bull powered through the hit and charged at her, "Shit!**

"Thalia Grace!" Hestia was irate. She glared at her brother, who had suddenly found the white roof very interesting, and then returned her attention to her now squirming niece.

"Sorry."

**Thalia cried out and quickly fired a static bolt through a window of a Cards and Gifts store. She leaped through broken window, avoiding the ploughing dash but roughly landed through the candy counter.**

"Ouch," Thalia said with a wince.

**Rhode looked around, trying to find something to help and her face lit up. Down the street was a fire hydrant, "Thank you city safety regulations,"**

Poseidon smirked at Athena, who scowled. The one time she gave out a request for help and he suggested portable water dispenses would be a day she never forgot willingly.

**she praised and dashed for it, "Hey!" she called out, "Over here you poor excuse for a cow!"**

Hera scowled and glared at her brother.

Poseidon shrugged. "Well, it is."

**she cried out to the monster, drawing its beady stare with flaring nostrils.**

**"Rhode!" Thalia cried out with a few Gummy Bears in her hair,**

The demigods snickered and Thalia growled at them.

"Shut up or I'll put gummy bears in all of your hair," she said.

**wrestling a huge shelf off her leg to go help.**

**As she ran, Rhode concentrated hard on the bright red hydrant with a tug in her gut. The hydrant started to shake violently and blasted off like a bottle rocket,**

"Ah, that reminds me of summers in the early twentieth century," Apollo said with a grin. All the city kids loved the hydrants.

**the water it held back gushing like a geyser. Rhode jumped through it, getting wet and turned around on the balls of her feet and focused the water until it bent. It splattered the bull in the face mid-charge with its pressure, blinding the monster.**

**Rhode could see its movements far sharper now and jumped out of the way as the bull skidded into another building entrance. The hydrant finally landed on the hood of a Porsche, the alarm flaring.**

"Oh, not cool!" Apollo said with a frown. Hermes and Hephaestus nodded in agreement.

"Well at least she doesn't own it," Piper said.

"I could probably fix that," Leo said.

"No going around destroying Porsches."

"Aww..."

**Rhode then threw her spear as the bull past her and paled as she missed and the shafted weapon imbedded itself into the bovine's right shoulder.**

"Shame, looks like she's going to die," Ares said with a smirk.

"Silence Ares," Poseidon said with a scowl.

Ares's smirk just widened in response.

**The bull let out a bellow of maddened pain and broke further through the window it crashed into and turned to glare menacingly at Rhode. Hooves stomping towards her as she looked at the geyser and an idea hit her. She edged behind it as the bull's face broke through the spraying water, mooing in fury as spittle flung from its mouth.**

"Moo!" Frank said with a stern look on his face.

The demigods snickered and the gods smirked.

"That better not be your war cry," Ares said with a scowl.

**Rhode concentrated even more than before, the sidewalk exploded with concrete and water as the stronger pressure literally flung the bull off balance and onto its side, crushing the nearby parking meter. The daughter of Poseidon drew her dagger.**

**As the monster was moving back to its feet, the green eyed girl lunged with a cry. The child of the sea stabbed it in its large neck and dragged it down as hard as she could against the thick hide, slitting its throat. It released a strangled moo and the monster fell to dust.**

"Moo-o-o!" Frank slid off the couch dramatically and the room laughed. He sat back up and bowed. "I'd like to thank cows everywhere..."

Hera smirked.

**Its flawless snow white hide (now the size of a normal bull) was left behind. The water geyser continued to gush and rain on Rhode as she breathed heavily, adrenaline fading. She fell onto her butt, staring at the soaked hide, utterly stunned.**

**She'd never beaten a monster that big before on her own.**

Poseidon smiled in pride.

**Her right hand rested on her still rapidly beating heart, hardly noticing Thalia running up to her, hands on her shoulders, "Rhode? Rhode! Are you okay?" she questioned quickly, her tone laced with worry as she inspected her friend, getting drenched in the water.**

**Rhode blinked her green eyes and turned to look right into Thalia's blue ones, "Um, yeah, just, a little overwhelmed is all." Her victory still bouncing around in her chest as happiness of her progress set in.**

**Thalia looked at the hide and turning to smile at her friend, "Rhode that was amazing!" she praised but turned stern just as fast, "Don't scare me like that again, okay?" Gods, give a girl a heart attack why don't you?**

"Aw, Thalia cares..." Leo said.

"Leo..."

"I can dream, Jason!"

**Rhode just nodded numbly, "O-Okay," she said and got up as they moved away from the raining water. After picking up her spear and the hide, the two moved away fast as the police sirens rang in the air. As kids living on the streets, they didn't really trust the cops since they might end up in some orphanage or juvie.**

**Rhode willed Thalia dry and they ran away, ending up at the beach of Lake Michigan. The waves beat softly against the silky white sand of the famed third coast.**

**"So what are you going to do with that?" Thalia asked. Rhode was still clutching the hide of the monster, the sand making a squelching sound each time they stepped on it.**

**"Delivering something long overdue," Rhode answered as they made it to the base of the shore, water spraying the air.**

Poseidon smiled widely, pride drifted off of him in waves.

"Great, now I have to go kill the stupid thing," Percy said jokingly. Annabeth shoved him with a laugh.

**She tossed the hide into the waters, floating atop a wave and was pulled further out from the rip current.**

**"Hi dad,"**

"Hello, Rhode." Poseidon smiled softly.

"Could you not interrupt the story?" Athena asked.

"Both of you, enough." Hestia frowned at the two.

**the green eyed girl greeted with a little wave, her feet shifting on the noisy sand. "I just," Rhode pursed her lips, thinking of what to say, "I just wanted to give this to you. I know I haven't met you yet, I don't even know anything about you but stories…but, I just want to say thank you." The daughter of the sea said sincerely, "Thank you for watching over me and bringing me here to the States," she looked at her best friend and took her hand, "I made an amazing friend who keeps me out of trouble, most of the time. I'm learning lots of new stuff. So, I just wanted to return the favor, dad." Rhode said softly, "I know you should've gotten this the first time, so I thought you might like it."**

Poseidon beamed and Percy playfully groaned. "Aw man...Now I really have to kill that thing!"

The room let out scattered chuckles at his comment.

**A foamy wave washed over the hide, and it was gone. Lake Michigan looked even clearer and brighter in the glistening sun. Rhode swore for a moment she saw a face, but the waters looked too shifty to tell. It felt like it was smiling at her, which made warmth fill the daughter of the sea's heart.**

**Thalia smiled at her friend, squeezing her hand, "That was cool."**

**"Yeah," Rhode said, lost in a thousand mile stare, "I hope I can meet him someday." Her voice was a soft whisper, as soft as the waves before them.**

"Poseidon, your pride is flooding the room. Can you reel it in a bit?" Hades asked dryly.

Poseidon gave a sarcastic laugh.

**"You will," the daughter of Zeus said in support. She honestly wasn't sure, but Thalia had an inkling that her friend would. Someday.**

**Rhode gave her a small smile.**

**Rhode stirred, her body restless as she slept.**

**It was October thirty-first, Halloween night.**

"And shit got real," Ares said.

**The girls were holed up in a public bathroom in one of the local parks.**

"...Gross," Aphrodite said with all of the demigods in agreement.

**Considering tonight, they thought it best to lay low. What with all the costumes and the crowds, it was anyone's best guess who was monster and mortal. Better safe than sorry after all.**

**"No, no." the daughter of Poseidon whimpered, eyes screwed shut and sweat trickled her brow.**

**He stalked closer, a vile look on his face. Twisted, distorted, dark.**

**She moved between them, shielding her, pleading to the man.**

**There were words exchanged before he laughed.**

**It ended with a sickly green light.**

"...Well, that was a twist ending. I thought it was something else," Apollo said. He got whacked upside the head by his twin. "Ow! What?! It was an easy mistake!"

"Just be silent, pervert!"

**"NO!" Rhode screamed, her eyes flew open.**

**"Hey." Thalia said, who had been on watch, and grabbed her, "Rhode, calm down!"**

**"No!" the daughter of Poseidon wailed, "Please!"**

**Thalia wrapped her arms around Rhode as she thrashed, "Calm down!" she said, but her cousin kept fighting her.**

**"Please! Don't!"**

"See!?"

"Apollo, be quiet," Poseidon said with a snarl. She was too young for those kind of nightmares!

"I'm just saying!"

**Thalia had to actually give her a tiny zap, making Rhode yelp. Wild green eyes cleared, darting around frantically until they met electric blue. Rhode started to shake, breaking down into sobs as she buried her face into Thalia's chest.**

**"Hey, hey. It was only a dream, Rhode. A bad dream."**

"Remind me to have a chat with Hypnos and Morpheus," Poseidon said with a scowl.

**Thalia crooned, stroking her hair gently. But Rhode shook her head.**

**"No, it wasn't." she hiccupped.**

**Thalia frowned, "Was it a dream or a demigod dream?" She asked, since demigods sometimes had weird dreams.**

"Understatement of the millennia," Percy said dryly.

**"I-It was a dream I get sometimes. But it was much slower, far clearer." Rhode choked out, shedding more tears.**

**Thalia's arms tightened, "What did you see?" she asked softly, getting a sniffle.**

**"There was this guy. Albino, bald, he was in some black bath towel, cackling with a stick in his hand."**

"...Okay, so I misread that whole dream," Apollo said. "It was just Tom Riddle."

**Rhode told Thalia, "He was saying: 'Give me the girl, give me the girl!' My Mum, s-she said no, begging him to take her instead." The young girl started to choke, "He pointed the stick at her, there was this green light an-and-!" she started to cry, "He killed her! He killed my Mum!"**

Poseidon, Hera and Artemis scowled, all for different reasons.

Poseidon, because his daughter lost her foster parents.

Hera, because a mother was killed.

And Artemis because a young maiden was undergoing some serious trauma.

"Man, it must suck to be an alternate version of Harry Potter," Leo said. The three glared at him and he swallowed. "What'd I say?"

**she sobbed out, Thalia holding her tightly, rocking her.**

**"It's okay, shhh, it's okay." The daughter of Zeus soothed, trying to calm Rhode down. She honestly didn't know what to say about that dream. What could you? "You're safe."**

**Rhode blinked those big green eyes at her, looking so vulnerable. Thalia felt a pang in her chest at the sight, making her hold Rhode tighter. "I won't let go, Rhode. I'm right here, I promise."**

**Rhode let out the rest of her tears, Thalia refusing to let her go for the rest of Hallow's eve.**

"Aww..." Piper said with a smile to the Hunter.

"Shut up."

Leo wiped a fake tear from his eye. "It's going to be so beautiful..."

**It was December twenty second, Thalia's birthday. The two girls were in their shelter for the night in Oklahoma.**

"Ohhhhhhhhhh-!"

"Don't you dare!" Artemis glared at her twin.

**They pulled out some snacks they stole and were laughing and telling stories to pass the time.**

**"Here," Rhode said as she pulled out an envelope and handed it to Thalia with a giddy look in her green shaded eyes.**

**Thalia opened it and pulled out a piece of paper, she unfolded the paper and it was a sketch of herself. She had to admit, despite being nine years old, Rhode had some talent. Seemed like the daughter of Zeus had a budding little artist with her.**

**The picture was as said, Thalia, but cartoonish. She was pointing her spear to the sky with a confident smirk on her face. Lightning was striking down behind her as an electric aura was around her crackling.**

"And across the image was the word 'badass'," Thalia said with a smirk.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Hestia asked with a frown.

"Er, it's a very lovely drawing."

"Yes it is," Apollo said with a nod of agreement

**Thalia pulled Rhode into a half-hug, resting her chin atop Rhode's head, admiring the picture, "Rhode, this is- just wow, Rhode. Thank you." She kissed the top of her head. It was such a good picture.**

**"I think the lesson at that Y-Centre was really helpful." Rhode said shyly, being modest.**

**When they were staying in Wisconsin, the two hung out in a Rec Centre for mortal kids. There was this after school arts program that peeked Rhode's interest. Thalia got her in with some talking to the instructor, who was more than willing to let another join in.**

**They did sketching and even graffiti art outside of the building,**

"Ooo, always fun." Apollo grinned. He was really liking this girl.

**like some big group thing that even Thalia joined in. She had never seen Rhode having such fun with something and was always supportive of her artistic side.**

**"Without a doubt." Thalia grinned, "When are you going to let me see your other stuff?"**

**Rhode flushed, "No." she waved her hand, "No way are you seeing those. They aren't that good."**

"Aw, someone's definitely an artist," Apollo said. "Always afraid their work isn't good enough."

"Yours isn't."

"...Ow, Arte, that one actually hurt."

**Thalia laughed, "Okay, okay, but you have to promise me you'll show them to me someday, alright?"**

**"We'll see~" Rhode returned slyly.**

**"What?" Thalia pouted, "I'll get them out of you!" She mock threatened and started to tickle Rhode.**

"Oh, yes."

"Leo..."

"What!? This leads to what I'm praying for!"

"Matchstick, shut up or I'll permanently ignite you."

Leo pouted.

**"Ah! Hey, haha, Stop!" Rhode laughed out as Thalia tickle tortured her, "You know that, haha, I hate tickles!" she said in peals of laughter out as Thalia laughed too.**

**"I know. Now show me!" Thalia smiled in triumph.**

**"Never!" Rhode exclaimed in giggling defiance.**

**"Well see about that!"**

**Rhode reached her hand out, firing a bombardment of Skittles at Thalia.**

**"Hey! Using candy is unfair!" Thalia said, wiping her face.**

**"All's fair in a tickle war!"**

"Or any war, for that matter," Ares said.

Athena scowled at him. "That's not true and you know it!"

"Bah, the mortals do whatever when it comes down to it."

Athena increased her glare. "Only because you influence them to!"

Ares grinned. "Damn right. Gotta make it fun."

**Rhode declared proudly and yelped, ducking under Thalia's arsenal of Gummy Bears.**

"That she pulled out of her hair," Percy said.

"Shut it, Soggy Boy," Thalia said.

"You got it, Gummy Girl."

**Thalia grinned, holding some Pop Rocks, "Well, if you say so."**

**Rhode armed herself with some M&M's, "Fair warning, I am a Candy Kung Fu Black belt."**

"Oh snap," Frank said. "She's got Marshall on her side."

"M&Ms, not Eminem," Percy said.

"...Ohh...Yeah, Thalia's still toast."

"Watch it, Canuck boy!"

**Blue and green eyes narrowed at one another.**

**"Bring it on." Thalia challenged daringly.**

**And so the war of candy and tickles prolonged until almost midnight.**

**As the excitement of the newly dubbed Candy War faded, the two girls huddled together in the effort to stay warm.**

**Thalia idly pulled out Gummy Bears from Rhode's hair as she said, "Hard to believe it's almost the year two thousand."**

**"Yeah." Rhode nodded, brushing so Pop Rocks off her shirt, "What do you think of that Y Two K thing?"**

"That was a legit concern," Hephaestus said. "My son found the code where it could've all gone down."

"I did the math and I told you it wasn't happening," Athena said.

**Thalia shrugged her shoulders, some M&M's sliding off them, "I don't know, I mean, some computer nonsense doesn't really affect us."**

**Rhode nodded, popping a Skittle into her mouth, "Yeah, I guess so. Still weird though."**

**"Oh, definitely." The older girl nodded.**

**Rhode soon closed her eyes as the birthday girl herself took first watch.**

**Thalia smiled, brushing some of Rhode's messy hair fondly. Thinking on the thoughts of being eleven now.**

**All Thalia needed was her best friend with her. That was the best gift of all.**

"Aww..." The demigods turned to the Hunter with smiles on their faces.

"I have no qualms about shocking each and every one of you!"

**The half-bloods were walking the streets of Memphis, Tennessee.**

**It was February fourteenth.**

**"Gag me." Thalia grimaced…pink, it was everywhere!**

"I hear you," Artemis said while the Thalia present nodded.

**"Isn't pink standard on Valentine's day?" Rhode asked with her head tilted to the left.**

**Thalia stopped them right then and there, "Rhode, pink is the color of Satan." She sternly said.**

"Oh you didn't," Zeus said with a groan.

"Satan! Bah!" Hades sneered.

"Hades, don't start," Poseidon said. He looked to his son's girlfriend. "Read faster."

**"…But we're Greek."**

**"Color. Of. Satan." Thalia poked Rhode's chest with each word.**

"We are Greek!" Hades scowled at his niece. "Why must you insist on using that name!?"

"Hades, settle yourself," Hestia said.

**Rhode frowned and rubbed her chest, "Oookay, pink is evil. I get it." She personally found green to be the best color ever anyway.**

"Wha-Blue for life!" Percy said.

"Percy," Annabeth said.

**"Even worse, they have a holiday for it." Thalia rubbed her forearms, like she was going to break out in hives any second.**

**"I've never celebrated Valentine's day." Rhode admitted as they passed a couple kissing. Ew, gross.**

"Yes, gross, stay away from boys," Poseidon said with a nod. Aphrodite giggled and he glared at her.

"Oh, don't be that way Poseidon," she said. "I'm sure she'll be happy."

"She will be...without a boyfriend!" Poseidon said with a nod.

"We'll just have to see about that," Aphrodite said.

**"Never really had a reason to."**

**"Same." Thalia nodded, dancing around a Cupid sign and stuffed her hands in her pockets, "I just don't see the use of it. I mean, it's just some scheme for the candy companies."**

"It is not!" Aphrodite said with a scowl. She glared at the Hunter. "And you had so much potential!"

"Whatever."

**"Candy is good though." The daughter of Poseidon argued.**

"Yes it is," the demigods nodded.

**"It is. But this is just glorifying it in my opinion." Thalia huffed.**

**"So we aren't exchanging cards?" Rhode asked curiously.**

**Thalia paused mid-step, turning towards Rhode, "Huh?"**

**Rhode beamed and shuffled through her green Power Ranger backpack, "I made you a card!"**

Leo fist-pumped. "Yes! My OTP!"

"Leo, dude, shut up!" Jason said, a bit green.

Percy frowned at Thalia. "You're not good enough for her."

"Shut up, Water Boy!"

**She pulled out a folded piece of loose-leaf that had a picture of them holding hands and smiling, "I've never had a reason to give someone a card before. And we were kind of running from that truancy officer last Valentine's day, so I worked super hard on this one." She held it out to Thalia.**

**Thalia blinked owlishly and rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand and took the card, "Well, um, normally you give a card to someone you like." She explained.**

Leo beamed.

**"But, you're my best friend. Of course I like you." The daughter of Poseidon smiled.**

**"Uh." Was Thalia's awkward rebuttal. She just opted to open the card. It was a simply little message: Happy to be with you.**

**Though why did she have to add so many hearts?**

"OTP!"

"Leo!"

**"It's nice. Thanks, Rhode." Thalia smiled at her friend.**

**"…Don't I get one?"**

**Thalia frowned, "I, um, didn't think to get one. Sorry?" she said with a sheepish look.**

**"Oh." Rhode made a small noise of disappointment. She looked like a kicked puppy.**

"Humph, much like her father. Doesn't think of others," Hera said. Zeus looked affronted and Thalia looked infuriated.

_**Oh gods, come on!**_** Thalia whined in her mind. Great, now she felt like the bad guy.**

"She is!" Leo said. The Grace siblings glared at him and he defended himself. "My OTP is on the line here!"

**The daughter of Zeus looked around, maybe there was a card shop or something. Maybe candy? Rhode liked candy. She narrowed her eyes and saw something down the street. There! A photo booth! Rhode loved pictures. It was perfect!**

"Yes! Thank you other Thalia!" Leo cheered.

**"How about something better than a card?" Thalia asked with a grin.**

**"What?" Rhode asked, perking up a little.**

**Thalia took her hand and led her down the street.**

**"A photo booth?" Rhode asked as her friend ushered her in.**

**"Yeah, a picture says a lot more than a card, right?"**

**"Well, a card has words-"**

"Cheap," Hera said with a sniff.

"It's actually really clever," Apollo said.

Poseidon glared at his nephew. "Where did you get that shirt!?"

The sun god looked down at his blue shirt. It said Thalia and Rhode, OTP.

"Uhh..." Apollo scratched his head. "Hermes made it for me?"

"Dude!" Hermes had a similar shirt, but it was green instead of blue.

"I'll take one in red please."

"Leo!" Jason glared at his friend.

**Thalia cut her off, "Come on." She said, sitting down and putting in a few quarters.**

**Rhode shrugged and sat next to Thalia as she pushed some buttons.**

**There were four pictures. One was of them with their arms around each other's shoulders. The next was of them making silly faces. The following one was of Thalia giving Rhode a playful noogie. And the final one was of them just smiling brightly at the camera.**

"Yes! My OTP is secured!" Leo said with another fist pump.

Apollo and Hermes high-fived.

Zeus and Poseidon scowled.

**"Alright," Thalia grinned at the success of her situation. She went to get the pictures and paused. They were decorated with little hearts around her and Rhode. She exited the booth and struggled to read the sign: Valentine's Day Edition.**

"Thank you Aphrodite!"

"You're welcome, Leo," the goddess said with a titter.

**As Thalia glared at the sign, Rhode snagged the pictures from her hand.**

**"Wow! These are great!" Rhode beamed up at Thalia, "You were right, this is way better. Thank you, Thalia." she held it close to her chest, treasuring it.**

**Thalia just rubbed her eyes, "L-Let's just get out of this town."**

**"You don't want to go see Graceland?" Rhode raised a brow, pocketing the pictures. She kind of wanted to see Elvis' mansion.**

**"No." Thalia answered. Rhode looked at her in confusion.**

**Thalia was so weird at times.**

"In a good way," Leo said with a grin.

**Rhode and Thalia were riding a hippocampus. Rhode had prayed to her dad for a lift in the waters outside of North Carolina. It was answered rather quickly.**

**"H-Holy crap." Thalia said in shock, panting like crazy with her face covered in sweat. She felt like she ran a marathon.**

"So young!"

"APHRODITE!" Poseidon and Zeus glared at the goddess.

"Eww..." Leo said. He wanted them to be hot before they got to that stage, even if that didn't happen.

**"How did you even do that?!" Rhode exclaimed with wide eyes.**

**Behind them, a part of the harbor was on fire, two ships were sinking and one was drifting out into the ocean. Police, fire trucks, and ambulance sirens wailed.**

**"I-! I just got pissed and then boom! Lightning strike!"**

"What a shocker," Hades said.

"I'm getting really sick of that joke," Zeus said with a glare.

"Have your son give you a check up," Hades said.

**"I thought you could only do those static bolts?"**

**"…Guess it's a daughter of Zeus thing." Thalia stated as she looked down, still stunned, "And now we're riding some horse fish thing."**

**The hippocampus whined in displeasure at that.**

**Rhode rubbed the hippocampus' scaly mane, "She is a hippocampus. Her name is Skittles."**

The room snickered.

"Well the ability to give things proper names must not ever kick in for your children," Athena said to her rival. "Bessie, for instance."

"That-He didn't know the Ophiotaurus was male! And she's not even ten yet!"

Hermes snickered. "Awful defensive there, Poseidon..."

"You stay out of this."

**"…Skittles?"**

**"Yeah, you know, taste the rainbow, rainbow tail? What else would I call her? Bessie?" Rhode snort at the stupid name.**

"Hey!" Percy frowned.

**Even the newly named Skittles gave a nickering laugh at that.**

**Thalia couldn't help but laugh at that too, "Yeah, you'd have to be pretty stupid to name something Bessie of all things."**

"Indeed," Thalia said.

"...Gummy Girl."

**They continued to joke about it as Skittles swam them to Florida at speeds faster than a jet-ski.**

**It was July first again, Thalia had gotten another cupcake with five candles.**

Jason reached out and grabbed Thalia's hand to support her.

**They just sat in the park somewhere in Arkansas.**

**Thalia was looking at the flickering candles with sad blue eyes. Rhode, seeing this, couldn't help but ask.**

**"Do…Do you want to talk about it?" she asked her best friend softly, unsure what to do. Rhode just hated it when Thalia was sad. It made her feel like she wasn't doing her best to help her friend.**

Zeus gave a light nod to this and Poseidon smiled.

**Thalia's face was a storm of emotions for a few minutes, like she was trying to think of what to say. The daughter of Zeus let out a sigh, "Yeah. To be honest, it would be nice."**

"Yes, let it all out," Aphrodite said with a wide smile.

"Yes, good…emotional connections are good..." Leo said with a grin of his own.

**Rhode had been honest about her old life. It was only fair that Thalia showed that same length of trust after all the time they had travelled together and fought by each other's side. No matter how much it hurt to talk about it.**

**"I…had a little brother."**

"Have," Jason said. Thalia nodded with a soft smile.

**Thalia started softly, eyes never leaving the flickering flames of the candles. "He was about seven years younger. You see, after I was born, Zeus left Mom. She went into a depression. You couldn't not see her with some booze on hand. Her career went to crap, that just made the booze all that more enticing."**

"What a wonderful woman you chose to lay with," Hera said snidely.

Zeus scowled at her.

"Hera, not now," Hestia said with a frown. "Please continue Annabeth."

**Thalia took a shuddering breath, "Seven years later, Zeus came back…but he was weirder, more fatherly yet stern. He also spoke Latin a lot." The blue-eyed girl remarked.**

**"Wait, you knew he was Zeus?" Rhode asked with a raised brow.**

**Thalia nodded, "Not at first, but Mom loved to boast about it when she got really drunk. How she got together with the King of the Gods. Like she was something special." The daughter of Zeus spat, "Trust me, she wasn't.**

"Amen to that," Thalia said.

Jason frowned. He still wanted to meet her.

**Anyway, Zeus came back.**

"Well, she's half-right," Hermes said.

**And later on, Jason was born. I though, stupidly, that maybe things would get better." She slowly closed her eyes and after a moment opened them, "They didn't. Zeus left again, she kept pestering him for eternal beauty, or to visit Olympus. The whole house reeked of alcohol from that point on." Thalia's hands balled, her nails digging into her palms, "She couldn't even take care of Jason, I did all that. I...I wanted to give him the love he deserved…That I didn't get."**

Jason smiled at his sister and she smiled lightly back at him.

**She raised her hand, roughly rubbing her right eye, feeling a struggle to press on. Swallowing, Thalia steeled herself.**

**"Mom, she was just too unstable. After two years, I tried to do everything I could for Jason." Thalia's shoulders slumped, "But with her, it was taking care of two babies. I just couldn't stand her, the only reason I stayed was for Jason. Suddenly Mom wanted to go on a picnic, I was stunned. We never vacationed. Ever. But she was insistent on going. Once again, I stupidly thought she was trying to change." Thalia raised her left knee onto the bench, resting her chin on it, "We went to Sonoma Valley, nice little place, peaceful. All those birds and squirrels stuff." Thalia's tone tightened, her eyes gaining a dark glint.**

**"She was holding Jason, very rare, showering him with attention. She told me to go get the picnic basket from the car. I did. When I came back though…she was sitting on the stone steps, crying. She told me Jason was dead."**

"Ouch," Leo said with a wince.

Jason's hand tightened around Thalia's.

**Thalia growled out, "I thought she'd finally lost her mind…I searched for hours, all day. He was gone." She said in a defeated tone, but righteous fury soon took hold, "When we got back, I blew the whistle on her.**

Hera blinked in mild surprise.

"On your own mom? Wow, that takes guts," Percy said.

**The cops came. They questioned her for a long time, but she wasn't arrested, no matter what I told them." Her jaw jumped in frustration at remembering it all, eyes glazing over in memory.**

**Thalia's right hand squeezed her knee, "Then, Mom turned on me. She was screeching how I betrayed her. How I should've sided with her. How it was the right choice!"**

"I agree with you, Thalia," Artemis said and sent her father a dark look. "This is a horrible and vain woman."

Zeus winced. From one of his favorite daughters, it stung more than any of Hera's barbs.

**Thalia's voice rose in volume with each word as she snapped. Rhode, who had been silently listening, took her friend's left hand, who started to squeeze it, "I lost it. It was just the last straw. I pushed her, static included." Rhode winced, that stuff hurt, "Damn drunk went sailing in the air and crumpled like a rag doll." Thalia said, deep satisfaction in her voice at the deed.**

**"I left." The daughter of Zeus said, "Drained every bottle she had down the drain. Took every speck of cash she had. Grabbed my jacket and," she pulled out her mace canister, "This. And I ran away, I just couldn't take her poison anymore."**

The room was silent, until Hestia spoke. "Zeus, I want you to come with me to see mother Rhea when this is all over."

Zeus groaned and held his head. Rhea already put him through the grinder for his actions against Hades and when he broke the Big Three Oath. Now that Hestia, Goddess of Family, knew the whole story, she would definitely tell the mother of the gods everything.

**She said, running her sleeve under her nose, trying her best to keep her composure.**

**Rhode just moved closer, giving her best friend a big hug. She didn't know what to say. Rhode wasn't really the best with words, but she'd show Thalia that she was here, for her. Just like she was for Rhode.**

Poseidon smiled along with his niece and nephew.

Leo rubbed his hands together like a maniacal villain. All according to plan.

**Thalia didn't even seem to notice she was blinking out a few tears as she held Rhode in thanks. She started talking about Jason, going on and on about all the little things. Like the time he tried to eat a stapler and got a small scar on the corner of his lip,**

Jason sighed while the others snickered. He'd never live that down. Even though he was only two!

**him in his little Superman footie PJ's,**

"...He knew..."

Jason flushed red in embarrassment. "Shut up, Leo!"

"I'll bet you were adorable," Piper said teasingly.

Jason pouted at her. "Piper...!"

**or playing hide and seek in their apartment.**

**Rhode just kept listened as Thalia let it all out.**

**The candles had long since cooled, their melted stubs amidst the wax by the time Thalia finished.**

"That sounds like a nice birthday," Jason said with a frown. "Shame I missed it."

"What were you doing on that day?" Piper asked curiously.

"Eh, got a day off from training. Just stayed at the barracks with my centurion. It was nice."

**The rest of the month was a blur as the two half-bloods grew even closer than ever before after their little heart-to-heart regarding Thalia's past. Now it was the thirty first, Rhode's birthday. Currently the girls were perched outside a concert hall where mother-freaking**

"Oh, now they censor it?" Hestia asked with a huff.

**Green Day was playing! Earlier Thalia had tried to sneak them in, so eager to see the band live. But unfortunately they were found out and security tossed them out, making the girl threaten them rather colorfully.**

**That was what led them to their current position, sitting against one of the walls as they listened to the slightly muffled music and roaring of the crowd.**

"You're corrupting her tastes!" Apollo frowned.

Thalia snorted. "My other is educating her on what's good!"

"Bah! Stupid punk princess..."

"Hey!"

**They had decided to cheer themselves up by helping themselves to Rhode's ever-present Skittles.**

"They're eating the Hippocampus?" Frank asked with a mock gasp of horror.

"No! The candy." Hazel giggled.

"...But how can you be sure?"

**"Sorry, Rhode." Thalia frowned, popping a Skittle in her mouth. She had wanted Rhode to go to her first concert (Of the best damn band ever!),**

"I dare anyone to challenge it," Thalia said.

"...Well, there's-!" Percy was cut off by the Hunter.

"They're at a Green Day concert, your argument is invalid!" She finished with a raspberry.

**but that idea got shot down quick. Damn guards, she should've just zapped 'em to Hades and back.**

**Rhode just shook her head, "It's fine. It's the thought that counts, Thals. Besides, just relaxing like this?" She rested her head on Thalia's shoulder, giving a beaming smile, "This is fine too."**

**Thalia offered a small smile. Happy that Rhode was happy.**

"OTP..."

"Leo, seriously. You're creeping me out!"

**They listened to the loud beats and cheers until Rhode started to sing.**

**"Do you have the time, to listen to me whine?" She gave her best friend a sly look, "About nothing and everything, all at once."**

**Thalia blinked then smirked widely, "I am one of those melodramatic fools. Neurotic to the bone, no doubt about it~"**

"This is a good song," Apollo said as he nodded to the beat.

**Rhode stood up, "Sometimes I give myself the creeps. Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me." She twirled her index fingers around her ears, "It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up! Am I just paranoid? Am I just stoned?" she fanned her arms out wide.**

**Thalia stood up, "I went to a shrink, to analyze my dreams. She says it's lack of sex that's bringing me down." She started to air guitar skillfully, windmilling her arm,**

"I still can't believe that's a real competition now," Artemis said.

"It is?!" The demigods turned to Apollo, who shrugged.

"What? The Air Guitar World Championships have been a staple since 1996. Not my fault if you never heard about them."

**"I went to a whore.**

"Wow, Thalia..." Percy said with a disappointed head shake.

"It's part of the song!" Thalia growled at her cousin.

"It seems she does take after her father in more than one area," Hera said snidely.

Thalia growled and Zeus frowned. "I have more class than that."

"Bullshit." The god's two older brother's coughed into their fists.

"Enough! Annabeth, read," Hestia said. This chapter needed to end soon.

**She said my life's a bore, so quit my whining cause it's bringing her down!"**

**Rhode leaped onto the hood of a car, "Sometimes I give myself the creeps." Bobbing her head, she spun on the hood, jumping off and landing atop another car, "Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me." She thumbed to herself, "It all keeps adding up. I think I'm cracking up! Am I just paranoid? Uh, yuh, yuh, ya!" she did her own little air guitar, her eyes screwed shut as she bit her lip a little.**

**"Grasping to control~!" Thalia jumped onto another car, "So I better hold on." She mock surfed the hood.**

"Wipeout!"

"Whose side are you on!?" Thalia glared at Nico.

Nico shrugged. "It'd be funny."

**Rhode jumped off, "Sometimes I give myself the creeps." She sang, Thalia jumping down next to her.**

**"Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me." The punkette sang, wrapping an arm around Rhode.**

**"It all keeps adding up." They sang as one, "I think I'm cracking up!" they screamed. "Am I just paranoid? Am I just stoooned~?"**

"They better not be," Poseidon said with a frown. He huffed and crossed his arms. "Some influence your daughter is, Zeus."

"I have to agree." Hestia frowned at the wincing Thalia. "A good thing Artemis is turning your life around, missy. Or we'd be having a stern conversation."

"Ooo~!" Apollo and Hermes snickered at Thalia, both glared at by the demigoddess and her patron.

**they finished with laughs and giggles.**

**Thalia wiped a false tear from her eye, "Ah, I feel so proud." She said, pulling Rhode in closer, giving her a noogie, "Nice vocals, Bubblehead."**

"...How come she's Bubblehead and I'm Water Boy?"

"Because shut up, Percy."

**Rhode fixed her hat, smirking up at Thalia, "I have a good teacher."**

**Thalia stood a little straighter at that, "Damn right." She looked ahead, "Come on, let's get something to eat for a late dinner. I think I saw a BK down the road."**

**"When in doubt, go for the burger." Rhode rolled her eyes playfully.**

**"The food of champions." Thalia said sternly, looking absolutely serious.**

Hera snorted in disagreement while the Thalia present nodded in kind with her alternate self.

**Rhode found that weird. But then again, Thalia was kind of weird at times.**

**Not that it was a bad thing.**

**The half-bloods made it to the fast food restaurant after a small walk. Thalia managed to snag Rhode a paper crown too as they chowed down at Burger King.**

**All in all, the daughter of Poseidon had a great tenth birthday.**

**She finally hit the double digits!**

"Six to seven more years," Leo said with a grin.

"Seriously, Leo, this has to stop." Jason glared at Leo.

"Wha-? But I got t-shirts and everything!"

Poseidon glared at his nephews. "I thought I told you to take those off!"

**"Come on," Thalia said, pulling Rhode by her arm out of the alley they were walking down, muttering curses under her breath about stupid adults.**

**"Thalia, what was that man and lady doing?" Rhode asked with an innocent blink of her big green eyes.**

The room went silent.

Until Thalia managed to grit out, "What?"

**"Uh, kissing."**

**"With half their clothes on?"**

**Thalia looked up at the sky and mouthed, why.**

"Because the Fates love you," Apollo said with a grin.

"Shut it!"

**She ran her hand through her short hair and groaned, "Let's have a talk, Rhode." She grimaced as they sat down on an old tire when they were well away from the alleyway.**

**"About what?"**

**"Do you know where babies come from?"**

"No!" Poseidon looked livid and Thalia looked horrified.

"You knew at that age?" Jason asked.

"It's a reasonable age to know!"

**Thalia asked. Her voice was pleading that she didn't have to say anything. Rhode read ancient Greek history. Surely it's been mentioned to her, right?**

**"The stork?"**

"Well, sucks to be you, Thalia."

"Shut up, Percy!"

**"…Oh gods, why do you hate me?!" the daughter of Zeus whined and took a deep breath, "Okay, let's talk about the birds and the bees. Now, when a man and woman love each other very much…"**

**One incredibly awkward talk later.**

**Rhode was just looking at the pink faced Thalia, who was so embarrassed to even having to talk about this subject at all.**

**The daughter of the sea opened her mouth and said, "Ew, that's disgusting! Who lets someone pee-pee in them?!"**

The room burst into laughter.

Except for Poseidon and Thalia, who were red for different reasons.

**"Well, it's not like that, kinda."**

**"But you said they pee in them!"**

**"It's a different kind of pee!"**

**"No, pee is pee. Plain and simple."**

**Thalia palmed her face, "No, it's-! It's just different, okay?"**

**Rhode scrunched her nose, "It sounds disgusting. I'd never want someone to pee-pee in me. Boys are weird!"**

"Yes!" Poseidon agreed fullheartedly. "Stay away."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Maybe..."

"I mean it! She's not allowed to date anyone! Ever!"

"...But-But the OTP, Poseidon! The OTP!"

"Damn your OTP to Tartarus!"

"I don't want to deal with that," Hades said dryly.

**Thalia rolled her eyes but smirked, "Yeah, I'll agree with you on that one."**

**The daughter of the sea looked up at the full moon, "We should go look for a spot to sleep tonight."**

**"Good idea," Thalia nodded and dusted off her jeans and they started to search around for shelter for the night.**

"Just huddle close together-"

"Matchstick, you're cruisin' for a brusin'!"

**The black haired half-bloods were chasing Amaltheia, again. And it was Thalia's birthday, December twenty second.**

"Happy Birthday!"

"Shut up, McLean."

"Thalia, be nice," Jason said with a small frown.

Thalia huffed. Stupid brother being a stupid boyfriend...

**"And I thought we'd get a peaceful celebration." Rhode frowned as they ran after neon lit goat. Her lip was cut and she had a few scratches on her hands. They had just fought some monster pig the size of an SUV right outside Charleston.**

**"I know, but when the goat's here, we gotta follow, right?" Thalia grimaced. She had a cut on her left hand, sweat trickled her brow as she had a tiny cut under her right eye.**

"That could get infected," Hermes said.

"Meh, Amaltheia has nectar," Apollo said with a shrug.

**"But still! It's almost Christmas and it's your birthday…I just wanna relax for once." The green eye girl said, sounded tired. Thalia could understand why. They had run into about seven monsters in the span of a few days, the last one only ten minutes ago.**

**It was exhausting to say the least.**

Both Poseidon and Zeus glared at Hades. The Lord of the Underworld ignored their glares. Monsters chased demigods, it's how things were and how they had been for millennia.

**"Hey, once we see what Amaltheia wants, we'll get some hot cocoa with those huge marshmallows at a Seven-Eleven. Sound good?" Thalia promised, hoping to raise Rhode's spirits. The raven-haired girl felt a smile tug on her face at the beaming smile from little friend.**

**"I love cocoa."**

**"I know." Was the laughing retort.**

**Eventually the goat stopped right before a cave. A very big and scary looking cave.**

**"Wow, Halloween horror much?" Thalia asked the goat, who just disappeared away without a bleat.**

"You were saying, Apollo?"

"Next time?"

**"We didn't even get any Nectar this time," Rhode frowned, that was rude of the goat. Its teat was able to disperse nectar, the drink of the gods that could heal demigods if drank in small moderation.**

**Thalia looked at the large cave and frowned, "A dragon cave?"**

**"Probably."**

**"Great."**

"Oh, she slayed a dragon!? So not cool," Percy said with a groan. All his cred goes down the toilet.

**Weapons out, Rhode took point with her shield. Thalia's spear was lit with static, ready to fire at will.**

**Their celestial bronze weapons gave off a feint light and they used it to guide them through the damp cave. They stepped over bones of what they hoped were animals.**

**Rhode's foot crunched on something, but she refused to look down, "Please tell me that was an animal head, Thals."**

**Thalia looked down and licked her dry lips, "Yeah." She lied, it was actually a human head, one the size of a kid, around the size of Rhode actually.**

Poseidon paled at the thought while Hades chuckled.

**"You suck at lying," She retorted dryly, inching forward slowly as she tried to steel herself.**

**"Sorry."**

**"Who's there?!" a voice shouted in the cave. A male voice.**

Hermes perked up.

"Oh great, him..." Ares groaned.

"Shut it, Warhead!"

**The girls looked at one another and Thalia spoke, "Who are you?" she demanded back.**

**"I asked first!"**

**"Yeah? Well I got a lightning spear here! So come on out!" Thalia retorted. She fired a warning shot. A yelp echoed through the cave.**

**"Okay okay!" the boy's voice was cracking in fright.**

**Slowly, a boy came out of a corner of the cave with his hands up. He was taller than the girls by a good few inches. He was covered in dirt and wore tattered jeans with an old ski coat over a grey shirt. Tied to his hip was a long celestial bronze sword. He had short sandy blond hair and icy blue eyes, looking somewhat older than them with impish features on his face.**

**"Another half-blood?" Rhode asked as the boy's eyes widened.**

**"Y-You're demigods too?" he asked. There was surprise and caution in his voice, but also hope.**

"Quick, stab him while he's shocked!"

"Ares, shut up!"

**"Well, last I checked mortals couldn't coat their weapons in electricity," Thalia shot back,**

"Not true, it's a work in progress," Hephaestus said with a chuckle.

Zeus scowled. "Why did I approve that?"

"Because I don't ask for much and when I do there's always a good reason," Hephaestus said.

**lowering her spear just slightly, looking over the guy critically. They hadn't met many demigods on the road, and the few they had met weren't always nice. It was a kill or be killed world for a demigod after all.**

**"I'm Luke," the boy, Luke, introduced him as he lowered his hands, "Luke Castellan."**

**"I'm Thalia," the daughter of Zeus introduced herself and thumbed to her friend, "And this is Rhode."**

**"Nice to meet you," the boy said with an easy smile.**

**Thalia inwardly admitted that it was an okay smile.**

**"What are you doing in here?" Rhode asked curiously.**

**The boy ran a hand through his dirty hair, "Um, hiding out. This place's abandoned. Found some weapons and such." He tapped his sword, "Needed a new one."**

**"Hey, can we leave? This place is giving me the creeps." Rhode frowned, fingering her necklace. The older kids nodded in agreement. They started walking towards the exit, avoiding the bones along the way.**

**Thalia asked the taller boy curiously, "How old are you anyway?"**

**"Thirteen." Luke answered as the exited the cave.**

**"You wanna join us?" Rhode asked, making Thalia glare at her. They hardly knew this guy. How'd they know he wouldn't steal their stuff in the middle of the night? He looked shady enough.**

"That's racist!" Hermes frowned.

"It was before I knew him!" Thalia said.

**Still, why did Amaltheia have them come here…Unless it was for this guy? The nursing goat did the same with Rhode, so maybe he was to join them too.**

**Rhode just looked back at Thalia with a smile, no doubt having the same idea.**

**They were just in-sync like that.**

**Luke rubbed the back of his neck, "That, that would be really good actually. I've been on the run since I was nine, so…yeah." He smiled brightly at them, "Being in a group would honestly be a relief."**

**"…I guess it would be okay," Thalia answered and nudged her head, "Come on, we were going to get some snacks from a drug store."**

**"Why?"**

**"It's Thals birthday, she just turned twelve." Rhode answered as the continued to walk into Charleston.**

"A year difference, what a shame," Aphrodite said. "All that potential."

"Gag me," Thalia said.

**"Oh," the blond blinked and grinned to Thalia, "Happy birthday then."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Come on, I wanna get some of those powdered mini doughnuts." Rhode said as she dashed ahead.**

**"Hey!" Thalia shouted and ran after her, "I'm the birthday girl! I pick the snacks, Rho!"**

**"All you get are Pop Rocks!"**

**Luke blinked at the two's antics and laughed to himself.**

**It was weird, living on your own for so long and now having companions? It felt nice.**

**"Hey, wait up!" he shouted, chasing after them with a smile on his face.**

_**Maybe…yeah.**_** Luke thought happily, his luck was finally turning around for the better.**

**He could just feel it.**

"Well he's wrong in so many ways," Ares said.

Hermes frowned and crossed his arms. "Shut it, Ares."

"Well that was an interesting read," Annabeth said. She closed the book and turned to Thalia. "You want a go?"

"Yeah, fine," Thalia said with a shrug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally! I finally finished it! YAY!<strong>

**Well now that it's done I should get started on chapter three...**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**Reading The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: The Journey**

**Prologue: Family**

Thalia shook her head. "This is a long prologue."

"Ooh, it's an epic!" Apollo said with a nod.

Athena smiled. "I will admit, these stories do not tire me. Read on, Thalia Grace."

**It all started with that magic goat.**

**It was now the summer of 2001, and Thalia, Rhode and Luke had been following it across Virginia. Personally Luke didn't see a need to follow it, but was overruled by the girls,**

"Story of my life," Percy said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Annabeth."

**although Thalia was noticeably more agitated about it than Rhode. The scion of the skies had bluntly stated that the goat was a sign from her father Zeus. Luke still didn't see a point in following a goat across the state, but who was he to question the king of the gods?**

Zeus huffed. That attitude didn't stay true for long, did it?

**The damned thing would pop up at the most random times, like in the middle of the night! And it was always only just visible, its neon colored fur acting as a beacon for them. Whenever they got close though, it would always find some way to disappear, like that time it walked behind a tree and vanished, and reappear somewhere further. Rhode still swore that the wooly thing was deliberately taunting them, while Thalia had repeatedly stated that it was leading them somewhere. Luke…honestly differed to Rhode's view, not that he'd voice that opinion to the hot-headed daughter of Zeus.**

Thalia frowned while the other demigods snickered.

Poseidon smirked and looked to his brother. "She does have your temper, brother."

"Silence, Poseidon."

**Currently it was six in the morning, and the three demigods had just made it to the outskirts of Richmond. Letting out an explosive breath, Rhode absentmindedly tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as they trudged across an old stone bridge arched over a lazy stream.**

"And it collapsed!" Ares said with a smirk.

"I doubt it," Athena said. "Based on the image we are given, the bridge would have already lasted a hundred years, if not twice that much."

"...Shut up, Owl pellets..."

**Surveying the town: its wooded parks, old Civil War**

"That was a good one."

"Quiet Ares," Athena said with a frown.

**cemeteries and red brick houses wedged together, their white columned porches and tiny green gardens adding a splash of color to the otherwise sleepy neighborhood. Noticing Luke staring longingly at the houses, a broken glint in his eyes and a small frown pulling at his lips, Rhode gently tapped his arm.**

**"You okay?"**

**"Yeah, just…thinking." The blond replied lightly.**

"Be afraid," Leo said.

"We have good reason to," Nico said dryly.

"...Right, I knew that."

**Noticing the hesitation, Rhode decided not to bring it up. None of them had the best of experiences, what with the life they led, and if Luke didn't want to bring it up then she respected that. "Don't think too hard now," she jabbed lightly, promoting a half-hearted eye roll from her friend, "you might hurt yourself."**

"An issue for blondes everywhere," Artemis said with a smirk to her brothers.

"Hey..." Hermes and Apollo pouted at the jab alongside Jason and Annabeth.

**They continued to trek for another mile or so before the exhaustion of tracking the goat began to get to them. Noting that her bag seemed heavier than it used to, and that her thighs began to shake, Rhode withheld a wince. Hopefully they'd stop and find a spot to rest and take a breather, maybe even grab something to eat.**

**Instead, they found that cheeky goat.**

"Indeed it is," Hades said with a smirk. He loved seeing his nieces suffer from a creature's taunts. It was funny.

**The street they were following opened up to a large, circular park. Stately red-brick mansions faced the roundabout, and in the middle of the bend, atop a twenty-foot tall alabaster white marble pillar, was a bronze cast of a man on horseback. At the base of the monument, grazing without a care in the world, was the goat.**

**The instant Thalia's eyes landed on the goat, they widened considerably.**

**"Hide!" Yanking Luke behind a row of rose shrubs, she nodded her approval to Rhode who had already ducked in as soon as she saw the goat.**

**"Honestly, it's just a goat," Luke said for what felt like the millionth time. "What could possibly-"**

**"It's special," Thalia reaffirmed. "One of my dad's sacred animals. Amaltheia."**

"He couldn't figure that out?" Zeus asked.

"Well, it's not common knowledge," Hermes began.

"For mortals, Luke and May should've known by now," Athena said.

Hermes frowned. "May was crazy because of Hades' curse."

"That's her own fault," Hades said. "You tried to warn her."

Hermes scowled.

**Now this was news to Luke. In all the times they had had this discussion not once had Thalia divulged its name before. He had simply assumed she hadn't known, but now he wasn't so sure. If Luke had learned anything over their travels together, it was that Thalia did not scare easily.**

Thalia puffed her chest out as she read that.

**Actually, between the two daughters of the Big Three, Rhode was the one who would proceed things a touch more cautiously. Two sides of the same coin, is what Luke thought. So he learned that when Thalia was forced into caution, the situation was very serious; and it was because of that, that he was unnerved. Just what about that goat, sacred animal of her father or not, caused such a note of unease to stain her tone.**

**"So…you've seen this goat before?"**

"Duh," Leo said dryly. "Come on, dude. That was sad, even if it was just to pry information out of someone. And you've been chasing it for the past few weeks across the state."

**"Los Angeles. The night I ran away. And again in Arizona, that was when Rhode and I met." She said, nodding slowly before tussling her younger cousin's hair playfully, promoting an ineffective glare from said girl. "After that, we ran into her a few more times. Then, she led us to you."**

**This new piece of information caused Luke's eyebrow to arch involuntarily. As far as he knew, their meeting in the cave had been totally coincidental.**

"There's no such thing," Frank said.

"We learned that the hard way," Percy said.

**They had met in a dragon cave outside Charleston, deciding that safety in numbers was their best bet, they teamed up. Neither one of them had ever mentioned a goat. Especially a neon-colored one.**

"Eat at Joe's. Eat at Joe's. Eat at Joe's." Apollo mimicked a robot.

"Classic," Hermes said with a snicker.

**The newfound information made Luke think. How much did he actually know of Thalia? He knew her personality pretty well, as well as her quirks and likes and dislikes, but her past was still relatively shrouded in mystery.**

**He knew that her mom had fallen in love with Zeus; and that Zeus, like all gods, dumped her and moved on.**

"Not entirely," Hera said with a scowl.

Zeus rolled his eyes. He was not going to fall for that trap.

**He also knew that after that her mom had essentially gone off the deep end, drinking and doing crazy things, until Thalia decided that enough was enough and ran. The details were sketchy at best, but that was the gist of his knowledge.**

**Similarly Rhode, who was English, although her accent was fading slightly, had a past much like Thalia's. Her mom and Poseidon dated, her mom died, and she got dumped with her horrendous relatives. She ditched her relatives on a cruise to New York and went out alone until she met Thalia.**

**Once again he didn't have many details, and honestly the curiosity was killing him,**

"I would expect so, as one of Hermes'. That kind of dirt is tempting," Dionysus said with a smirk.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Why don't you go drink some wine, oh wait..." Hermes smirked back while Dionysus purpled.

**but he respected them too much to pry into things they may prefer hidden. But what he did know, was that in many ways, their pasts drew up many unnerving parallels. There were times where Luke wondered: was this what it was like for every demigod? Was that why they were so rare nowadays? Did their godly parents even care whether they lived or died?**

"Yes." Most of the Olympians nodded in agreement. The demigods felt their hearts swell happily at this, even Nico and Hazel since their (Greek) father had voiced his own agreement.

Dionysus snorted. "As long as they're not mine, I don't really care."

He ignored the glares he got from the other Olympians.

**Well, the last one was mostly for his benefit. Amaltheia aside, he had seen Rhode fiddling with a pearl necklace she never took off no matter what. A gift from her father, she said. He was happy that the girls' fathers cared, at least a little, but even so he couldn't stop the stabbing pain in his chest. What about his father? Did he care?**

"More than you'll ever know," Hermes said softly.

Ares snorted. "Gay."

"Nothing wrong with it," Apollo and Aphrodite said with smirks on their faces.

**The punk-themed girl sucked in a shaky breath. "Luke, Amaltheia only appears when something important is going to happen. Something…dangerous. She's like a guide from Zeus. Or a warning of troubles ahead."**

**"To what?"**

**"Hard to say," Rhode commented, her tongue darting out to wet her dry lips. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were narrowed in what Luke had dubbed as her 'Sherlock face.' "We've only ever seen her a few times. Sometimes we ended in a safe place, for a time. Other times it was monster nests, but we found some spare weapons there. That's about all we know about her."**

**"Exactly…but look." Thalia pointed across the street to where the goat continued to graze peacefully. "She's not disappearing this time. We must be close to wherever she's leading us."**

**Thalia was right. The goat was just standing there, less than a hundred yards away, contentedly nibbling grass at the base of the monument.**

"What rating would you give that grass, Piper?"

"Funny, Leo. Very funny."

"I try," Leo said as he buffed his nails on his chest.

**Luke was no expert on barnyard animals, but Amaltheia did look strange now that they were closer. She had curlicue horns like a ram, but the swollen udders of a nanny goat. Her shaggy coat was a dull metallic grey and was…glowing? Wisps of light seemed to cling to her like a cloud of neon, shrouding her figure in the moving air.**

**As they watched a couple of cars looped around the roundabout, but none of their passengers seemed to notice the glowing, gray-colored goat. It was odd, but expected. There was some form of magical camouflage keeping mortals from seeing the true appearance of monsters and gods. Mortals would probably see the goat as simply a stray dog. Or they might not see it at all.**

"Thank you Mist," Hazel said.

Percy pouted. "The Mist hates me."

**Thalia grabbed his wrist. "Come on. Let's try to talk to it."**

**"First we hide from the goat," Luke said. "Now you want to talk to the goat?"**

"Well they could very well scare it off," Artemis said.

**"Stop complaining." Rhode rolled her eyes.**

**Thalia dragged him out of the rosebushes and pulled him across the street as Rhode was already hurrying ahead of them. Luke didn't protest. When Thalia got an idea in her head, you just had to go with it. She always got her way.**

"Not with me," Percy said.

Thalia glared at him. "Don't remind me."

**Same with Rhode. She would just look up at you with those big green eyes and pout looking like a cute baby seal pleading. You just couldn't say no.**

Piper stole a glance at Annabeth, who saw this and smirked. "No, Piper."

"So cruel..."

"You could just charm him," Annabeth said.

"...True," Piper said with a thoughtful look on her face.

**Or when the two girls would argue about things to get their own way, yeah, the blue eyed boy stayed out of that. But he did enjoy the entertainment, it seemed as though they were the children of the Big Three after all.**

The siblings of the two godly parents snickered, Hades included, while Poseidon brooded and Zeus frowned.

**Besides, the blond couldn't let them go without him. Thalia had saved his life a dozen times, and Rhode got him out of some sticky situations as well. They were his only friends. He had made a few friends since he ran away, even told some kids what he was, but they only found it cool and he would leave. They just didn't understand.**

**But the girls did. They were like him. Now that he'd found them, he was determined to stick with them. If one wanted to chase a magical glowing goat, then they'd do that, even if he had a bad feeling about it.**

"...Wait, was Luke the Han Solo of your group?" Leo asked.

Thalia blinked, but before she replied, Percy snickered.

"That makes Thalia the Princess Leia," he said.

Thalia turned red and released some static. "Shut it, Nerf Herder."

**The goat paid the trio no mind as they approached the statue, chewing some grass and idly butting her horns against the marble base of the monument. A bronze plaque at the base read: Robert E. Lee. A defeated general.**

"Ominous," Hazel said.

"And accurate," Ares said with a snicker.

**Not the most uplifting of messages.**

**Thalia knelt next to the goat. "Amaltheia?"**

**The goat turned. She had sad amber eyes and a bronze collar around her neck.**

"I've got a three-headed dog, he's got all the fish and ponies anyone could ask for and what does Zeus have? A goat," Hades said with a smirk.

While Zeus seethed, Poseidon frowned. "Horses."

"That's what I said. Ponies."

**Fuzzy white light steamed around her body, but what was really eye catching were her udders. Each teat was labelled with Greek letters, like tattoos. The teats read: Nectar, Milk, Water, Pepsi, Press Here for Ice, and Diet Mountain Dew.**

**Rhode saw Luke rubbing his eyes as he looked under the goat, making her withhold a snicker. Yeah, it was weird seeing them for the first time.**

"...I'd want that goat," Percy said without shame. "But only if there was blue cherry coke."

"Good luck keeping that appeased, Annabeth."

"Shut up, Piper."

**The child of Zeus looked into the goat's eyes. "Amaltheia, what do you want me to do? Did my dad send you?"**

**The goat glanced at Luke and Rhode. She looked a little miffed, like they were intruding on a private conversation.**

**Rhode didn't look too worried, she was used to the goat being all stuffy and 'Spawn of Zeus exclusive'.**

"Much like the god himself," Poseidon said.

"I am not exclusive!" Zeus scowled.

Hades pointed at Poseidon and himself. "Our children cannot go on planes. Unless they have your symbol or one of your children with them."

"...That doesn't-!"

"All demigods are allowed to cross the sea _and_ my children can take passengers through Shadow Travel," Hades said. "Your argument is invalid."

Zeus bristled silently while Hestia shook her head. Her brothers never could get along without one argument.

**Luke, on the other hand took a step back, resisting the urge to grab his weapon. Oh, by the way, his weapon was a golf club. Feel free to laugh. He used to have a sword made from celestial bronze, but the sword got melted in acid. Long story, one Rhode laughingly promised to tell for years. Now all he had was a nine-iron slung on his back. Not exactly epic.**

"Not true! Now you can yell the ultimate battle cry: Four!" Leo said with a swing of his wrists.

**Luke cleared his throat. "Um, Thalia, you sure this goat is from your dad?"**

**"Skywalker,"**

"Oh, even better. That way he doesn't mess with my OTP." Leo nodded.

Thalia glared at him and Jason shook his head. There was no hope.

**Rhode rolled her eyes, her little nickname for him since he liked to use swords, "trust us, we've met." she said and took a sip of water from her canteen.**

**"She's immortal," Thalia added with a nod. "When Zeus was a baby, his mom Rhea hid him in a cave—"**

**"Because Kronos wanted to eat him?" Luke heard that story somewhere, how the old Titan king swallowed his own children.**

The eldest five shivered at the reminder.

**Rhode blanched at the reminder of her immortal grandfather, he wasn't a nice dude. He literally ate her dad!**

**So not cool.**

Poseidon nodded in agreement.

**Thalia nodded. "So this goat, Amaltheia, looked after baby Zeus in his cradle. She nursed him."**

**"On Diet Mountain Dew?" Luke asked.**

"That explains the short temper. He didn't sleep long enough as a child," Hades said.

"Then how do you explain yours and Poseidon's?" Hestia countered.

Hades frowned. "We got eaten by father."

"So did we."

"...Hera took all of your anger and Demeter had Grainzilla, remember?"

Demeter was bright red at the reminder.

**Thalia frowned. "What?" she asked. She was messing with Luke since she had read them long ago.**

**"Read the udders," the blond insisted. "The goat has five flavors plus an ice dispenser."**

**"Baahh."**

**Thalia patted the goat's head. "It's okay. He didn't mean to insult you."**

"I believe the correct term is, um, _burn_," Apollo said as he slapped his knee.

Artemis groaned. "I thought you grew out of that phase!"

"Nah, just been waiting to bring it back since the innuendo's are killing right now," Apollo said.

**Luke looked on indignantly, "Why have you led us here, Amaltheia? Where do you want me to go?"**

**The goat butted her head against the monument. From above came the sound of creaking metal. They looked up and saw the bronze General Lee move his right arm.**

**Luke almost used the goat as a shield.**

Zeus bristled. "That ingrate!"

"So defensive for his pet goat."

"Silence Hades!"

**The group had fought several magic moving statues before. They were called automatons, and they were bad news. The boy wasn't anxious to take on Robert E. Lee with a nine-iron.**

"He could take him," Leo said. "Just gotta hit the weak joints."

**Fortunately, the statue didn't attack. He simply pointed across the street.**

**Luke gave Thalia a nervous look. "What's that about?"**

**Thalia nodded in the direction the statue was pointing.**

**Across the traffic circle stood a red brick mansion overgrown with ivy.**

"Oh, joy," Apollo dimmed and Hermes patted his shoulder in understanding.

Zeus, however, snorted. The brat got his just deserts in his opinion.

**On either side, huge oak trees dripped with Spanish moss. The house's windows were shuttered and dark. Peeling white columns flanked the front porch. The door was painted charcoal black. Even on a bright sunny morning, the place looked gloomy and creepy—like a Gone with the Wind haunted house.**

"Quite frankly my dear, I don't give a damn. Also, boo," Frank said with a snort.

Nico shrugged. "I think it would've been better as a horror movie."

**The blond's mouth felt dry. "The goat wants us to go there?"**

**"Baah." Amaltheia dipped her head like she was nodding.**

**"I don't like the look of that place." Rhode added, her hand going for the milky pearl around her neck. She usually fiddled with when she was nervous or worried.**

"Indeed," Poseidon said with a nod.

**Thalia touched the goat's curly horns. "Thank you, Amaltheia. I-I trust you."**

"That's a dumb move," Ares said.

"Quiet, Ares," Zeus said.

**Her nervousness didn't really rose confidence in Luke as Rhode kept looking at the dilapidated house, a frown on her face. The mossy trees on either side looked like claws, waiting to grasp them.**

**Suddenly the mist thickened and swelled around Amaltheia. A miniature storm cloud engulfed her. Lightning flickered through the cloud. When the mist dissolved, the goat was gone.**

**"You sure about this?" Luke turned to Thalia.**

**Thalia looked at him, "Amaltheia leads me to good things, like Rhode. Despite being the pain she is."**

**"You're one to talk!" Rhode protested with crossed arms. A broody look came on her face that made her look like a rebel.**

Poseidon and Percy beamed proudly while Zeus and Thalia groaned.

**Thalia laughed and jokingly pushed Rhode's shoulder as she continued, "And the last time she appeared, she led me to you." She told the boy with a smile.**

**The compliment warmed Luke like a cup of hot chocolate. He was a sucker that way. Thalia could flash those blue eyes, give him one kind word, and she can get him to do pretty much whatever. But he couldn't help wondering: back in Charleston, had the goat led them to him, or simply led them into a dragon's cave?**

Zeus scowled. "Amaltheia wouldn't lead them to a dragon's den!"

"So the goat led your daughter to a, by mortal's standards, good looking boy?" Hades asked with a smirk.

Zeus looked ready to explode had Hestia not decided to intervene just then. "That's enough Hades. Tease Poseidon for a bit so Zeus can calm down."

"I am calm!" "Sister!"

**"You mean, us, right?" Rhode looked at Thalia with a weird look.**

**Thalia turned a bit pink, "Yeah, us, duh." She said quickly.**

**"No, you said me."**

"Well no wonder he was evil," Leo said with a scowl. "He's trying to sabotage my OTP!"

"Leo!"

**"Drop it, Bubblehead."**

**"…Make me, Porcupinehead." the child of the sea returned, the two glaring at one another.**

**Luke got between them before they had one of their little play spats, "Easy you two," he exhaled, "Creepy mansion, here we come." The girls huffed at one another as they advanced to the house.**

"Not as bad as that Eddie Murphy movie, and yet not as good as the Vincent Price movie," Apollo said.

**Steeling herself, Thalia tried the knocker. There was no answer; not like she expected one. Sighing, she settled on surveying the house to try and find a way in. Shifting around, she took in the front of the house, the porch floorboards creaking in protest as her weight moved.**

"So did the house think you were-?"

"Finish that sentence, di Angelo, I _dare_ you," Thalia said with a glare to the son of Hades.

"...impatient." Nico finished with a cheeky grin.

Thalia narrowed her eyes at him.

**The window shutters were falling apart, one of them dangling precariously as it swayed in the breeze, but the glass was grimy and coated with dust, and on the inside the curtains were drawn. Coming back to the door, Thalia took in the peeling paint and rotting wood. The dull brass knocker was shaped like Medusa's face, with the ring stylized to look like two of her snake-hairs biting each other. Not a good sign.**

**Jiggling the brass handle, she huffed. Luke was hoping, however unlikely, that she'd just let it go and give up. "Luke, do your thing." Nope. No such luck.**

"When Zeus or one of his children have something in mind, they tend to stubbornly see it through," Poseidon said.

"Poseidon, didn't you hear what I just said to Hades?"

"But that was directed to most of the council," Poseidon said with a smirk while the other gods frowned or snickered in agreement.

**Sighing, he got on his knees in front of the keyhole. "Man…I hate doing my thing," he forced out across gritted teeth.**

**Despite never meeting his dad, nor did he ever want to, Luke couldn't deny that he shared some of his talents. After all, along with being the messenger of the gods, Hermes was the god of merchants –which explained why the boy was so good with money- and travelers, which explained why the divine jerk ditched his mother without a second thought and never came back.**

"Not true!" Hermes frowned heavily.

**Along with those roles, he was also god of thieves. He'd stolen things, like –oh off the top of his head- Apollo's cattle,**

Apollo glared at his brother.

"Thanks Luke," Hermes said dryly.

**women, good ideas, wallets, his mom's sanity**

"That was Hades' fault!"

"You warned her not to try," Hades said. "It is of her own doing. And the curse is retaliation for Mr. shoot first, question later."

Zeus glared at Hades.

**and the demigod's chance at a good life.**

**Either way, because of his dad's godly thieving, Luke had some talents he didn't like to advertise. Reluctantly, he placed his hand on the deadbolt, concentrating on the mechanism that kept the latch in place; more specifically, the internal pins that controlled that actual latch. With a rusty click, the bolt slid back. The actual lock on the door was even easier, all he had to do was concentrate on it, tap and turn it and voila! One open door.**

**"That is so cool!" Rhode exclaimed, even though she'd seen him do it at least a dozen times. She'd picked a lock or two, she had to, but found it incredibly annoying. Most of the time she just jammed her blade in between the door and the frame to cut the lock. If not then the hinges worked just as well.**

"Definitely your daughter." Athena sniffed. "Brawn over brainpower."

"Be nice, Athena, she's only a child," Hestia said.

Athena huffed. "Fine."

**As the door swung open, the stench of stale air and musk rushed out, along with something else Luke couldn't identify. It reminded him of the last breath of a dying man. Thalia, being the girl she was, marched in anyway. Sighing, Luke pulled out his club and followed her, Rhode bringing up the rear.**

**The room they were in resembled an old-fashioned civil war ballroom, with rotted furniture dotting the area. High above them a chandelier glinted and glowed with celestial bronze trinkets of every size and shape. Arrowheads, bits of armor, broken sword hilts and shards of blades: all casting a sickly yellow glare across the room. At the opposite end of the room two hallways branched off to the left and right and a stairwell wrapped around the back wall as heavy drapes choked out the light from the windows.**

"Nice digs," Leo said with a whistle.

"Not really," Thalia said dryly before she continued to read.

**In the height of its time, the place might've been impressive, grand even. But now it was a mere shadow of its former self, a husk waiting to rot away. The checkerboard marble floor was smeared with mud and caked in crusty stuff they hoped was ketchup. A disemboweled sofa cowered in one of the corners and several mahogany chairs had been splintered into kindling that scattered the area. At the base of the stairs sat a heap of cans, rags, and bones. Human bones.**

"Oh, darn and here I thought it would be the bones of a marmoset or something," Nico said dryly.

**Immediately Thalia whipped out her spear, the tip hissing as the weapon unfolded. Readying his golf club, which was feeling rather useless at the moment, Luke scanned the area as Rhode's fingers idly danced across the hilt of her knife, her green eyes darting to and fro warily.**

**Gulping, Luke started to inch toward the exit. "Maybe this isn't such a good-"**

**"Guys!" Rhode exclaimed, getting the others to turn as well. All of them jumped as the door swung shut with a slam.**

**Lunging at the handle, he yanked and pulled but the door held fast, its rusted hinges belying their strength. Pressing his hand against the lock, he willed it open. This time not even the pins rattled.**

"The door looked at the child of Hermes and said 'no'!" Apollo snickered.

Hermes rolled his eyes. "It was a cursed door, you know how I feel about those."

"Yeah, Hecate's bedroom is not a easy place to sneak into," Apollo said. "Still can't believe Helios dared you to do that. Good times."

**"The door's been sealed. Some kind of magic. I can't get it open."**

**Rhode walked over to the door and stabbed at its handle, trying to slice directly into the mechanism. But the blade just bounced off, the tip opening a wound on her check as she yelped in surprise.**

**Running to the nearest window, Thalia tried to part the drapes, but the heavy purple fabric immediately wrapped around her hands, pinning them and forcing her to drop her spear.**

**"Guys! Help!"**

**The curtains seemed to ooze and liquefy into sheets of oily sludge like giant tongues. Or fingers.**

"Hey, now it's tentacle porn." Leo laughed along with Apollo at Hermes' joke.

Thalia and Artemis were not amused, as both huntresses glared heavily at the one who laughed near them.

**They crept up her arms, coating them up to her elbows in an instant. Charging them with his club, Luke gave them a sold thwack with it. Shuddering, the ooze reverted back to fabric for a few seconds, long enough for him to pull Thalia free, her spear lying sprawled across the floor. The metal smoking, as if it had been dipped in acid.**

"Yep. Tentacle porn."

"And how would you know that?" Ares asked the traveller god.

Hermes shrugged. "Apollo showed me his collection."

"Dude!" Apollo shrunk under Artemis' glare.

**Dragging her away as the curtains returned to ooze and groped for them, the sheets of muck lashing at the air frantically. Fortunately, they seemed anchored to the curtain rods, and after a few more failed attempts to reach them, the ooze settled back into drapes innocently hanging against the wall.**

**Stumbling against the wall, Luke allowed himself to slide into a sit, Thalia shivering in his arms as she rested in his lap. Thalia slowly raised her arms, her horrified eyes ghosting over the angry red blisters and steam. Her face paled. Rushing over, Rhode immediately latched onto her shoulders. "Thalia. Thalia," seeing that her cousin was looking at her, Rhode continued. "Calm down, breathe. That's it. Just breathe."**

"Listen, I know it was traumatizing, but, can you tell us if the carpet matched the drapes?" Leo asked.

"Leo Valdez!" Hestia gave a simmering glare to the demigod.

"Worth it!"

**Fishing out the only bottle of nectar they had left, Luke quickly dumped it onto Thalia's arms. Immediately the steam dissipated, the blisters fading slightly slower. "You're going to be fine Thalia." He soothed, "just rest."**

**"We—we can't…" Her voice was shaky, but she managed to stand. Thalia glanced at the drapes with a mixture of fear and nausea. "If all the windows are like that, and the door is locked—"**

**"Maybe we can find another way out. I could dump some water on the hinges, try to freeze 'em. They'll shatter easier then." Rhode cut in. Unfortunately, Rhode's powers over ice were iffy at best. Often times it was hit or miss.**

"Head's the metal freezes, tails it doesn't." Apollo flipped a coin. "Poseidon's gifts called heads...it's tails! The water rusts the metal further!"

Hermes scoffed. "You didn't use the twenty sided dice!"

"Athena still hasn't given mine back," Apollo said with a shrug while the goddess in question flushed.

**"No, that thing's seal shut with magic, Rhode. We'll find another way." the blond boy promised. Plus, this didn't seem like the time to remind them that they wouldn't have been here if not for the stupid goat. Luke considered their options: a staircase going up, or two dark hallways. He squinted down the hall to the left, he could make out a pair of small red lights glowing near the floor. Maybe night-lights?**

"I believe it. Your kids still afraid of the dark, sunshine?"

"Bite me, Ares."

**Just as he finished, the lights moved, bobbing up and down. As if they were attached to someone, or something walking. They grew brighter. And closer. A growl made their blood freeze.**

**Thalia made a strangled sound. "Um, guys…" She pointed to the other hallway. Another pair of glowing red eyes glared at them from the shadows. From both hallways came a strange hollow clack, clack, clack, like someone playing bone castanets.**

"It makes one wonder how he knows what those are," Athena said.

"Demigods travel to survive," Hermes said with a shrug.

**Rhode held up her dagger as they clustered together.**

**"The stairs are looking pretty good," Luke noted, his nimble legs ready to move.**

**As if in reply, a man's voice called from somewhere above them: "Yes, this way."**

**The voice was heavy with sadness, as if he were giving directions to a funeral.**

**"Who are you?" Rhode shouted back, not exactly sounding trusting of some distant voice.**

**"Hurry," the voice called down, but he didn't sound excited about it.**

**To their right, the same voice echoed, "Hurry." Clack, clack, clack.**

**Rhode bulked. The voice seemed to have come from the thing in the hallway—the thing with the glowing red eyes. But how could one voice come from two different places?**

**Then the same voice called out from the hallway on the left: "Hurry." Clack, clack, clack.**

**Now they've faced some scary stuff before—fire-breathing dogs, pit scorpions, dragons—not to mention a set of oily black man-eating draperies.**

"Fear the tentacle porn."

"Enough of that insufferable talk, Hermes," Hera said.

"Yes, Lady Hera."

**But something about those voices echoing all around, those glowing eyes advancing from both directions, and the weird clacking noises made you feel like a deer surrounded by wolves.**

**Rhode was contemplating their odds when suddenly Luke grasped her and Thalia's hands, bolting up the stairs.**

**"Luke—" Thalia said startled.**

**"Come on!" the boy said quickly.**

**"What if it's another trap—" Rhode started.**

**"No choice!"**

"Well, if you don't want to be eaten, then yes, there is no choice," Frank said. "And most of us don't want to be eaten."

**He bounded up the stairs, dragging the girls with him. He knew they were right. They might be running straight to their deaths, but he also knew they had to get away from those things downstairs.**

**Behind them, they could hear the creatures closing—snarling like wildcats, pounding across the marble floor with a sound like horse's hooves. What in Hades were they?**

"Can't people just call it something other than my name?" Hades asked with a hint of annoyance on his face.

"Humph, serves you right," Zeus mumbled.

**At the top of the stairs, they plunged down another hallway. Dimly flickering wall sconces made the doors along either side seem to dance. Luke jumped over a pile of bones, accidentally kicking a human skull.**

"And there's some bad juju for him," Leo said. "You don't dis the dead bodies."

Hazel and Nico nodded in agreement.

**Somewhere ahead of them, the man's voice called, "This way!" He sounded more urgent than before. "Last door on the left! Hurry!"**

**Behind them, the creatures echoed his words: "Left! Hurry!"**

**Maybe the creatures were just mimicking like parrots. Or maybe the voice in front of the group belonged to a monster too. Still, something about the man's tone felt real. He sounded alone and miserable, like a hostage.**

**"We have to help him," Thalia announced, as if reading his thoughts.**

**"Of course," Rhode agreed instantly, getting Luke to nod with them.**

"Ten bucks says his agreement changes," Percy said under his breath. Annabeth elbowed him and he sighed. "What? This is Luke, you know how he was. And this is him when he's younger..."

Annabeth frowned.

**They charged ahead. The corridor became more dilapidated—wallpaper peeling away like tree bark, light sconces smashed to pieces. The carpet was ripped to shreds and littered with bones. Light seeped from underneath the last door on the left.**

**Behind them, the pounding of hooves got louder.**

"Like a rapid heartbeat," Apollo said morbidly. He ignored his uncle's glare for the joke.

**The kids reached the door and Luke launched himself against it, but it opened on its own. Thalia and Rhode spilled inside after him, face-planting on the carpet with him too.**

**The door slammed shut.**

**Outside, the creatures growled in frustration and scraped against the walls.**

"Missed 'em by that much," Hazel said with a light giggle.

**"Hello," said the man's voice, much closer now. "I'm very sorry."**

**Rhode's head was dizzy. She thought she'd heard him off to her left, but when the green eyed girl looked up, he was standing right in front of them.**

**He wore snakeskin boots and a mottled green-and-brown suit that might've been made from the same material. He was tall and gaunt, with spiky grey hair almost as wild as Thalia's (and that was saying something).**

Thalia frowned. "Is she dissing my hair?"

"It could be tamed, if you gave me a chan-!"

"No," Artemis glared at the goddess of love, who pouted.

"Prudish spoil sport."

**He looked like a very old, sickly, fashionably dressed Einstein.**

**His shoulders slumped. His sad green eyes were underscored with bags. He might've been handsome once, but the skin of his face hung loose as if he'd been partially deflated.**

"He's old, the one thing I don't understand about human aging," Hades said. "They used to look well for a good forty or fifty years. Now they only have fifty."

"It's that fast food, Hermes and Apollo developed," Demeter said, oddly agreeing with her brother for once. "Humans used to eat well and work hard. Now they laze about and eat like slobs!"

**His room was arranged like a studio apartment. Unlike the rest of the house, it was in fairly good shape. Against the far wall was a twin bed, a desk with a computer, and a window covered with dark drapes like the ones downstairs. Along the right wall stood a bookcase, a small kitchenette, and two doorways—one leading into a bathroom, the other into a large closet.**

"Oh a shame, he didn't get to use it," Aphrodite said with a frown.

"Yeah, but, oh well," Apollo said. His kid broke the seer's rule.

**Thalia said, "Um, guys…" She pointed to their left.**

**Luke jolted at the sighted. Rhode tensed, the grip on her dagger tightened.**

**The left side of the room had a row of iron bars like a prison cell. Inside was the scariest zoo exhibit you'd ever seen. A gravel floor was littered with bones and pieces of armor, and prowling back and forth was a monster with a lion's body and rust-red fur. Instead of paws it had hooves like a horse, and its tail lashed around like a bullwhip. Its head was a mixture of horse and wolf—with pointed ears, an elongated snout, and black lips that looked disturbingly human.**

**"Okay, you are pretty ugly. And I've seen some ugly stuff before." Rhode commented, getting to her feet and moving a few paces back.**

"The Things," Aphrodite curled her lip at the thought.

**The monster snarled. For a second it looked as though it was wearing one of those mouth guards that boxers use. Instead of teeth, it had two solid horseshoe-shaped plates of bone. When it snapped its mouth, the bone plates made the jarring clack, clack, clack they had heard downstairs.**

**The monster fixed its glowing red eyes on Luke. Saliva dripped from its weird bony ridges. He personally wanting out of the room, but they could still hear the other creatures—at least two of them—growling out in the hallway.**

**Rhode helped Thalia to her feet as Luke clambered to his own as they faced the old man.**

**"Who are you?" Luke demanded. "What's that thing in the cage?"**

**The old man grimaced. His expression was so full of misery and looked as though he might cry.**

"Boo-hoo."

"Oh go suck on a rifle," Apollo said with a scowl to the snickering war god.

**He opened his mouth, but when he spoke, the words didn't come from him.**

**Like some horrific ventriloquist act, the monster spoke for him, in the voice of an old man:**

"Spooky," Nico said.

"Try living it," Thalia said with a snort.

**"I am Halcyon Green. I'm terribly sorry, but you are in the cage. You've been lured here to die."**

"...Wonderful, let's make some cookies," Leo said. The group gave him odd looks and he shrugged. "They escape, otherwise my OTP would be for not."

"Dude, seriously..." Jason glared at his friend.

**They'd left Thalia's spear downstairs, so they had just three weapons—Luke's golf club, Rhode's dagger, and her spear. Rhode held her dagger threateningly. Luke pointed his club at the old man, but the older man made no threatening moves. He looked so pitiful and depressed Luke couldn't even bring himself to smack the guy.**

**"Y-you'd better explain," Luke stammered. "Why—how—what…?"**

**As you can tell, he was good with words.**

"The silver tongue turned to lead," Apollo said with a snort.

"Shut up, Apollo."

**Behind the bars, the monster clacked its bone-plated jaws.**

**"I understand your confusion," it said in the old man's voice. Its sympathetic tone didn't match the homicidal glow in its eyes, "The creature you see here is a leucrota. It has a talent for imitating human voices. That is how it lures its prey."**

**Luke looked back and forth from the man to the monster. "But…the voice is yours? I mean, the dude in the snakeskin suit—I'm hearing what he wants to say?"**

**"That is correct." The leucrota sighed heavily. "I am, as you say, the dude in the snakeskin suit. Such is my curse. My name is Halcyon Green, son of Apollo."**

"Hey Hal..." Apollo said with a weak wave.

**Thalia stumbled backwards. "You're a demigod? But you're so—"**

**"Old?" the leucrota asked. The man, Halcyon Green, studied his liver-spotted hands, as if he couldn't believe they were his. "Yes, I am."**

**Thalia's surprise was very understandable. They'd only met a few other demigods in their travels—some friendly, some not so much. But they'd all been kids like them. Their lives were so dangerous, all three figured it was unlikely any demigod could live to be an adult. Yet Halcyon Green was ancient, like sixty at least.**

"If he thinks that is ancient I wonder what he thinks we are?" Hermes said with a bit of amusement.

**"How long have you been here?" Rhode asked curiously.**

**Halcyon shrugged listlessly. The monster spoke for him: "I have lost count. Decades? Because my father is the god of oracles, I was born with the curse**

"Only if you let it be one," Apollo said.

**of seeing the future. Apollo warned me to keep quiet. He told me I should never share what I saw because it would anger the gods. But many years ago…I simply had to speak. I met a young girl who was destined to die in an accident. I saved her life by telling her the future."**

**Luke tried to focus on the old man, but it was hard not to look at the monster's mouth—those black lips, the slavering bone-plated jaws.**

"ADHD," the demigods said as one, all recognizing the trait.

**"I don't get it…" Rhode had a confused look on her face as she asked Halcyon, "You did something good. Why would that anger the gods?" Wasn't doing good thing what heroes do? That didn't sound right.**

Poseidon chuckled at his daughter's innocence.

"She's got a point," Percy said with a frown.

"Messing with a mortal's fate is a bad call, Percy," Annabeth told her boyfriend. "Look to the stories, most mortals bring it about anyway."

**"They don't like mortals meddling with fate," the leucrota said. "My father cursed me. He forced me to wear these clothes, the skin of Python,**

"Ghastly," Aphrodite said with a frown.

"Punishment comes in all shapes and sizes," Apollo said with a sigh.

**who once guarded the Oracle of Delphi, as a reminder that I was not an oracle. He took away my voice and locked me in this mansion, my boyhood home. Then the gods set the leucrotae to guard me. Normally, leucrotae only mimic human speech, but these are linked to my thoughts. They speak for me. They keep me alive as bait, to lure other demigods. It was Apollo's way of reminding me, forever, that my voice would only lead others to their doom."**

**An angry coppery taste filled Luke's mouth. He already knew the gods could be cruel. His deadbeat dad had ignored him for fourteen years. But Halcyon Green's curse was just plain wrong.**

"It's actually poetic in a morbid way," Nico said. "He spoke up, which saved a life but angered the gods. Now if he speaks up, he'll end one."

"It's still wrong," Hazel said with a frown.

Nico shrugged. "Punishment for one's crimes are never exactly fair. Look at some murder trials today or even back when we were younger."

Hazel conceded to that.

**It was evil. Thalia had an appalled look on her face as Rhode's was filled with sadness, a tiny frown adoring her lips.**

**"You should fight back," Luke said. "You didn't deserve this. Break out. Kill the monsters. We'll help you."**

**"He's right," Thalia said. "That's Luke, by the way. I'm Thalia and this is Rhode. We've fought plenty of monsters. There has to be something we can do, Halcyon."**

**"Call me Hal," the leucrota said. The old man shook his head dejectedly. "But you don't understand. You're not the first to come here. I'm afraid all the demigods feel there's hope when they first arrive. Sometimes I try to help them. It never works. The windows are guarded by deadly drapes—"**

"Tenta-"

"Hermes..." Hera glared at the god and he closed his mouth.

**"I noticed," Thalia muttered.**

**"—and the door is heavily enchanted. It will let you in, but not out."**

**"We'll see about that." Luke turned and pressed his hand to the lock. He concentrated until sweat trickled down his neck, but nothing happened. The son of Hermes' powers were useless.**

"Oh, can't perform under pressure?"

"Shut up, Ares!"

**"I told you," the leucrota said bitterly. "None of us can leave. Fighting the monsters is hopeless. They can't be hurt by any metal known to man or god."**

"But aliens' metal," Leo began, causing the room to snicker. "Oh, sure, yuk it up! When we're being invaded don't come crying to me!"

**To prove his point, the old man brushed aside the edge of his snakeskin jacket, revealed a dagger on his belt. He unsheathed the wicked-looking celestial bronze blade and approached the monster's cell.**

**The leucrota snarled at him. Hal jabbed his knife between the bars, straight at the monster's head. Normally, celestial bronze would disintegrate a monster with one hit. The blade simply glanced off the leucrota's snout, leaving no mark. The leucrota kicked its hooves at the bars, and Hal backed away.**

"Wow...talk about a bad monster to fight..." Leo hummed. "I could always roast it."

"Yum. Leucrota meat," Ares said with a grin. "Looks like the shrimp is good for something after all."

Hephaestus and Leo scowled at the war god.

**"You see?" the monster spoke for Hal.**

**"So you just give up?" Thalia demanded. "You help the monsters lure us in and wait for them to kill us?"**

**Hal sheathed his dagger. "I'm so sorry, my dear, but I have little choice. I'm trapped here, too. If I don't cooperate, the monsters let me starve. The monsters could have killed you the moment you entered the house, but they use me to lure you upstairs. They allow me your company for a while. It eases my loneliness. And then…well, the monsters like to eat at sundown. Today, that will be at 7:03." He gestured to a digital clock on his desk, which read 10:34 AM. "After you are gone, I-I subsist on whatever rations you carried." He glanced hungrily at their backpacks.**

"...You know, there's a point where one could be too honest," Hermes said.

"No such thing," Apollo said with a sniff. "Not his fault the truth hurts."

**"You're as bad as the monsters," Luke spat.**

"That's not true. You can kill him," Hades said. He ignored the glare Apollo gave him.

**The old man winced, but Luke didn't care. In his backpack were two Snickers bars, a ham sandwich, a canteen of water, and an empty bottle for nectar. Rhode was only carrying their medical supplies and a bag of her Skittles. Thalia was carrying what little camping gear they had and some Pop Rocks. They really didn't want to die for that.**

"You wouldn't die for Skittles? Tch, this guy is evil," Frank said with a frown.

**"You're right to hate me," the leucrota said in Hal's voice, "but I can't save you. At sunset, those bars will rise. The monsters will drag you away and kill you. There is no escape."**

**Inside the monster's enclosure, a square panel on the back wall ground open, probably connected to another room or something. Two more leucrotae stalked into the cage. All three fixed their glowing red eyes on the young demigods, their bony mouth-plates snapping with anticipation.**

**One had to wonder how the monsters could eat with such strange mouths. As if to answer the question in the kids' minds, a leucrota picked up an old piece of armor in its mouth. The celestial bronze breastplate looked thick enough to stop a spear-thrust, but the leucrota clamped down with the force of a vice grip and chomped, wrenching metal and leaving a hole in the shape of a U.**

**"As you see," said another leucrota in Hal's voice, "the monsters are remarkably strong."**

"No duh," Hazel said dryly. "I wouldn't want to be bitten by one of those."

**Luke's legs felt like soggy spaghetti. Thalia paled and Rhode took a step behind the older girl, looking just as ashen.**

**"Send them away," Thalia pleaded. "Hal, can you make them leave?"**

**The old man frowned. The first monster said: "If I do that, we won't be able to talk."**

**The second monster picked up in the same voice: "Besides, any escape strategy you can think of, someone else has already tried."**

**The third monster said: "There is no point in private talks."**

**Thalia paced as restless as the monsters. "Do they know what we're saying? I mean, do they just speak, or do they understand the words?"**

**The first leucrota made a high-pitched whine. Then it imitated Thalia's voice: "Do they understand the words?"**

"...Spooky."

"Leo, shut up."

"What? It is, dude."

**Rhode felt like she was punched in the gut. Despite her and Thalia traveling together for so long, if she had heard that perfect replication of Thalia's voice asking for help, she would have gone running towards it.**

**That was horrifying.**

"True, very bad for the OTP."

"Leo, come on, man..."

"What? It is!"

**The second monster spoke for Hal: "The creatures are intelligent, the way dogs are intelligent. They comprehend emotions and a few simple phrases. They can lure their prey by crying things like 'Help!' But I'm not sure how much human speech they really understand. It doesn't matter. You can't fool them."**

**"Send them away," Luke said. "You have a computer. Type what you want to say. If we're going to die at sunset, I don't want those things staring at me all day."**

"Yeah, that would be, in Percy terms, really, really bad," Nico said.

Percy glared at him. "Shut up, zombie boy."

**Hal hesitated. Then he turned to the monsters and stared at them in silence. After a few moments, the leucrotae snarled. They stalked out of the enclosure and the back panel closed behind them.**

**Hal looked at his fellow half-bloods. He spread his hands as if apologizing, or asking a question.**

**"Luke," Thalia said anxiously, "do you have a plan?"**

"Oh don't turn to him!" Leo frowned at the girl. "Seriously, what have you got against my OTP?"

"...Everything," Thalia said with a growl.

"...You're just jealous because the OTP isn't real here..."

Thalia resisted the urge to toss a bolt of lightning at him.

**"Not yet," Luke admitted, a worried look on his face. "But we'd better come up with one by sunset."**

**"Clocks ticking." Rhode stated, sheathing her dagger, "Best figure out what we got and can do." She said in her best brave tone, but it was easy to tell she was still shaken from the monster copying Thalia's voice.**

**It was an odd feeling, waiting to die.**

"Tell me about it," Nico said dryly.

**Normally when Thalia, Rhode, and Luke fought monsters, they had about two seconds to figure out a plan. The threat was immediate. They lived or died instantly. Now they had all day trapped in a room with nothing to do, knowing that at sunset those cage bars would rise and they'd be trampled to death and torn apart by monsters that couldn't be killed with any weapon. Then Halcyon Green would eat their snacks.**

**The suspense was almost worse than an attack.**

"It's almost like a good horror film," Hermes said. Apollo frowned at him and Hermes shrugged. "What? Everything's a cliché now."

Apollo got a gleam in his eye and slowly smiled. "Yeah..."

**Part of Luke was tempted to knock out the old man with his golf club and feed him to his drapes. Then at least he couldn't help the monsters lure any more demigods to their deaths. But he couldn't make himself do it. Hal was so frail and pathetic. Besides, his curse wasn't his fault. He'd been trapped in this room for decades, forced to depend on monsters for his voice and his survival, forced to watch other demigods die, all because he'd saved a girl's life. What kind of justice was that?**

**Don't get him wrong, Luke was still angry with Hal for luring them here, but the blond could understand why he'd lost hope after so many years. If anybody deserved a golf club across the head, it was Apollo-and all the other deadbeat parent Olympian gods, for that matter.**

Said Olympians each gained scowls and glared at Hermes, who winced and silently pleaded for Luke's thoughts to shut up before he wound up taking more blame for his actions.

**They took inventory of Hal's prison apartment. The bookshelves were stuffed with everything from ancient history to thriller novels.**

**You're welcome to read anything,**** Hal typed on his computer. ****Just please not my diary. It's personal.**

"Day four hundred and thirty-seven," Percy began. "I counted the dots on the ceiling for the fifth time. Still eighty five."

**He put his hand protectively on a battered green leather book next to his keyboard.**

**"No problem," Luke said. The boy doubted any of the books would help them, and he couldn't imagine Hal had anything interesting to write about in his diary, being stuck in this room most of his life.**

"Day two thousand three hundred and eight," Leo said. "I've discovered the true meaning behind the internet. Porn."

The males in the room snickered.

**He showed them the computer's Internet browser. Great. They could order pizza and watch the monsters eat the delivery guy. Not very helpful. Luke supposed they could've e-mailed someone for help, except they didn't have anyone to contact, and he'd never used e-mail. The group didn't even carry phones. They'd found out the hard way that when demigods use technology, it attracts monsters like blood attracts sharks.**

"Lame," Leo said.

"Fact of life, kiddo." Hermes chuckled.

"Still lame."

**They moved on to the bathroom. It was pretty clean considering how long Hal had lived here. He had two spare sets of snakeskin clothes, apparently just hand-washed, hanging from the rod above the bathtub. His medicine cabinet was stocked with scavenged supplies—toiletries, medicines, toothbrushes, first-aid gear, ambrosia, and nectar. They tried not to think about where all this had come from while searching but didn't see anything that could defeat the leucrotae.**

**Thalia slammed a drawer shut in frustration. "I don't understand! Why did Amaltheia bring me here? Did the other demigods come here because of the goat?"**

**Hal frowned. He motioned for them to follow him back to his computer. He hunched over the keyboard and typed: ****What goat?**

Zeus scowled. All those books and he didn't know who Amaltheia was?

**No point in keeping it a secret really, so they told him how they followed Zeus's glowing Pepsi-dispensing goat**

"I always figured you a coke guy," Hades said and pointed at Dionysus.

Dionysus shook his head. "One of the many things we disagree on."

**into Richmond, and how she had pointed them to this house.**

**Hal looked baffled. He typed: ****I've heard of Amaltheia,**

Zeus nodded in approval. So he did know of her. Good.

**but don't know why she would bring you here. The other demigods were attracted to the mansion because of the treasure. I assumed you were, too.**

**"Treasure?" Rhode asked with a raised brow. That sounded interesting.**

**Hal got up and showed them his walk-in closet. It was full of more supplies collected from unfortunate demigods—coats much too small for Hal, some old-fashioned wood-and-pitch torches, dented pieces of armor, and a few Celestial bronze swords that were bent and broken. Such a waste. Luke needed another sword.**

"Four!" The group snickered at Leo's determined cry.

**Hal rearranged boxes of books, shoes, a few bars of gold, and a small basket full of diamonds that he didn't seem interested in. He unearthed a two-foot-square metal floor safe and gestured at it like: Ta-da.**

"And for his next trick, you'll all turn to monster food. Isn't that lovely?" Ares asked with a smirk.

**"Can you open it?" Luke asked.**

**Hal shook his head.**

**"Do you know what's inside?" Rhode asked.**

**Again, Hal shook his head.**

"Then what's the point of guarding it?" Eyes went to Apollo and he shrugged.

"I didn't hire him to do it."

**"It's trapped," Luke guessed.**

**Hal nodded emphatically, then traced a finger across his neck.**

**Luke knelt next to the safe. He didn't touch it, but the son of Hermes held his hands close to the combination lock. The boy's fingers tingled with warmth as if the box were a hot oven. He concentrated until he could sense the mechanisms inside. What he found was not good, that was for sure.**

**"This thing is bad news," the blond muttered. "Whatever's inside must be important."**

**Thalia knelt next to him. "Luke, this is why we're here." Her voice was full of excitement. "Zeus wanted me to find this."**

**The older boy looked at her skeptically. He didn't know how she could have such faith in her dad. Zeus hadn't treated her any better than Hermes treated him. Besides, a lot of demigods had been led here. All of them were dead.**

"None of them were Thalia though," Annabeth said and Thalia smirked.

**Still, Thalia fixed him with those intense blue eyes, and the son of Hermes knew this was another time Thalia would get her way.**

**Luke sighed. "You're going to ask me to open it, aren't you?"**

**"What was your first clue, Skywalker?" Rhode rolled her eyes, "You know how demanding and huffy Thals is."**

"Much like her father."

"Silence, Poseidon!"

**"Shut up Rhode!"**

Poseidon gave Zeus an amused smirk while Zeus scowled at him.

**said girl retorted with mock anger, but Rhode just stuck her tongue out as Thalia huffed and turned back to Luke, "Can you?"**

**Luke chewed his lip. Maybe next time he teamed up with someone, he should choose someone he didn't like so much. The blond just couldn't say no to Thalia.**

"Aww...Luke loves you," Percy said, only to get a glare from his cousin.

Leo, however, frowned. "That dick! He's ruining the OTP!"

**"People have tried to open this before," the boy warned. "There's a curse on the handle. I'm guessing whoever touches it gets burned to a pile of ashes." He stated and looked up at Hal. His face turned as grey as his hair. So that was a yes it seemed. Great.**

**"Can you bypass the curse?" Thalia asked him as Rhode got a little closer to see the vault.**

**"I think so, but it's the second trap I'm worried about."**

**"The second trap?" Rhode asked him.**

**"Nobody's managed to trigger the combination," Luke informed as his blue eyes narrowed with a frown on his face. "I know that because there's a poison canister ready to break as soon as you hit the third number. It's never been activated."**

**Judging from Hal's wide eyes, this was news to him.**

**"I can try to disable it," Luke said, "but if I mess up, this whole apartment is going to fill with gas. We'll die."**

"Well, it would save us a lot of trouble," Hades said only to quiet down at the glares he received from Poseidon and Zeus.

**Thalia swallowed. "I trust you. Just…don't mess up."**

**Rhode reached over and patted the boy's arm and gave him an assuring smile, saying she knew he could do it.**

**Luke turned to the old man. "You could maybe hide in the bathtub. Put some wet towels over your face. It might protect you."**

**Hal shifted uneasily. The snakeskin fabric of his suit rippled as if it were still alive, trying to swallow something unpleasant. Emotions played across his face—fear, doubt, but mostly shame. Guess he couldn't stand the idea of cowering in a bathtub while three kids risked their lives. Or maybe there was a little demigod spirit left in him after all. He gestured at the safe like: Go ahead.**

"Fingers crossed," Ares said with a cruel smirk. "Maybe the war gets worse or doesn't happen at all."

**Luke touched the combination lock and concentrated so hard he felt like he was dead-lifting five hundred pounds.**

"Easy," Apollo said with a yawn. It was a sport, he could do it easily.

**His pulse quickened as a line of sweat trickled down his nose. Finally the gears started turning. Metal groaned, tumblers clicked, and the bolts popped back. Carefully avoiding the handle, Luke pried open the door with his fingertips and extracted an unbroken vial of green liquid.**

**Hal exhaled as Rhode fell on her butt in relief.**

**Thalia kissed Luke on the cheek,**

"My OTP!"

Jason groaned and rubbed his face. "Leo, stop crying!"

"Geez, Thalia…Is that why you became a hunter?" Piper asked.

"No" "Yes" Thalia glared at the pouting Aphrodite.

**which she probably shouldn't have done while he was holding a tube of deadly poison.**

**"You are so good," the sky child told him.**

**Did that make the risk worth it? Yeah, pretty much if the goofy smile on Luke's face was anything to go by.**

**"You guys are doing that weird googly eyes thing again."**

**"Rhode, stop talking. Now."**

**"What? I was just saying the truth is all." Rhode admitted. Seriously, her friends were so weird at times.**

Poseidon nodded. "Good, she shouldn't know about that sort of thing."

**Luke shook his head and looked into the safe, and some of his enthusiasm faded. "That's it?"**

**Thalia reached in and pulled out a bracelet. It didn't look like much, just a row of polished silver links.**

**"An accessory?" Rhode asked. Maybe it was a shield or something like her own? Hers was still way cooler if it was though.**

Thalia frowned as she read that. "Nuh-uh."

Hephaestus snorted. "Please, your shield is a baby toy rip-off compared to my masterwork given to Achilles."

Athena frowned. "Her Aegis is the duplicate of mine and father's, Hephaestus."

"Yes, a reprint," Hephaestus said with a snort. "Achilles' shield is still more impressive."

Thalia pouted and Athena conceded to her brother's point. "Read on, Thalia."

**Thalia latched it around her left wrist. Nothing happened and she scowled, "It should do something. If Zeus sent me here—"**

**Hal clapped his hands to get their attention. Suddenly his eyes looked almost as crazy as his hair. He gesticulated wildly, but they had no idea what he was trying to say. Finally he stamped his snakeskin boot in frustration and led them back to the main room.**

**He sat at his computer and started to type. Luke glanced at the clock on his desk. Maybe time travelled faster in the house, or maybe time just flies when you're waiting to die, but it was already past noon. Their day was half over.**

**Hal showed us the short novel he'd written: ****You're the ones! You actually got the treasure! I can't believe it! That safe has been sealed since before I was born! Apollo told me my curse would end when the owner of the treasure claimed it!**

"Oh, and curses don't end until they die, right?" Frank asked.

Apollo sighed sadly. "Yes."

**If you're the owner—**

**There was more, with plenty more exclamation points, but before anyone could finish reading, Thalia said, "Hold it. I've never seen this bracelet. How could I be the owner? And if your curse is supposed to end now, does that mean the monsters are gone?"**

**A clack, clack, clack from the hallway answered that question.**

**Luke frowned at Hal. "Do you have your voice back?"**

**He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His shoulders slumped.**

**"Maybe Apollo meant we're going to rescue you," Rhode exclaimed, "I mean, whatever it is, it's got to help somehow, right?"**

**Hal typed a new sentence: ****Or maybe I die today.**

**Rhode slumped at that while Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Thank you, Mr. Cheerful, I thought you could tell the future. You don't know what will happen?"**

**Hal typed: ****I can't look. It's too dangerous. You can see what happened to me last time I tried to use my powers.**

**"Sure," the blond grumbled. "Don't take the risk. You might mess up this nice life you've got here."**

**Luke knew that was mean. But the old man's cowardice annoyed him. He'd let the gods use him as a punching bag for too long.**

"Uh, what's he going to do? Tell another mortal their future?" Apollo asked with a scowl.

**It was time he fought back, preferably before Thalia, Rhode and he became the leucrotae's next meal.**

**Hal lowered his head. His chest was shaking, and Luke realized he was crying silently.**

**Rhode gave him a disapproving look as Thalia shot the blond an irritated one.**

"Yes, continue to be a dickwaffle," Leo said, his hands rubbed together evilly. "For the OTP!"

**Geez, talk about the wrong kind of teamwork. "It's okay, Hal. We're not giving up. This bracelet must be the answer. It's got to have a special power." Thalia said to the elderly man.**

**Hal took a shaky breath. He turned to his keyboard and typed: ****It's silver. Even if it turns into a weapon, the monsters can't be hurt by any metal.**

**Luke studied the empty enclosure, the metal panel through which the monsters had exited. If the apartment door wouldn't open again, and the window was covered by man-eating acid drapes, then that panel might be their only exit. They couldn't use metal weapons. He had a vial of poison, but if he was right about that stuff, it would kill everyone in the room as soon as it dispersed. Luke ran through another dozen ideas in his head, quickly rejecting them all.**

**"Hal, let me borrow your computer."**

**Hal looked doubtful, but he gave the blond his seat.**

**Luke stared at the screen. Honestly, He'd never used computers much as technology tended to attract monsters. But Hermes was the god of communication, roadways, and commerce. Maybe that meant he had some power over the Internet. They could really use a divine Google hit right about now.**

Hermes cracked his knuckles. "One divine Google, coming up!"

**"Just once," Luke muttered to the screen, "cut me some slack. Show me there's an upside to being your son." He begged quietly.**

**"What, Luke?" Thalia asked with a blink.**

**"Nothing."**

"No! If she had heard she might know," Leo said with a frown.

**The Web browser opened and he started typing. Luke looked up leucrotae, hoping to find their weaknesses. The Internet had almost nothing on them, except that they were legendary animals that lured their prey by imitating human voices.**

**He searched for "Greek weapons." and found some great images of swords, spears, and catapults, but it was doubtful they could kill monsters with low-resolution JPEGs. Luke typed in a list of things they had in the room—torches, Celestial bronze, poison, Snickers bars, Skittles, Pop Rocks, golf club—hoping that some sort of magic formula would pop up for a leucrota death ray. No such luck. He typed in **_**Help me kill leucrotae**_**. The closest hit he got was **_**Help me cure leukemia**_**.**

Eyes went to Apollo, who whistled innocently. "What? I cure illness I don't make it."

"And why isn't that cured?" Athena asked.

"...Asclepius is on it."

**Luke's head was throbbing. He didn't have any concept of how long he'd been searching until he looked at the clock: four in the afternoon. How was that possible?**

"Time flies when you're waiting to die," Ares said with a nod.

**Meanwhile, Thalia had been trying to activate her new bracelet, with no luck. She'd twisted it, tapped it, shaken it, worn it on her ankle, thrown it against the wall, and swung it over her head with a yell of "Zeus!" Nothing happened.**

**Rhode was pacing restlessly. Her green eyes were wild in a way, looking stir crazy. She went to the bathroom, splashing some water on her face to calm down, but it didn't work. She felt herself on a hairs trigger as she entered the room again.**

**"Rhode," Thalia said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rhode tensed like a coil, "We'll be okay."**

**Rhode pursed her lips, "I don't like it here." She said, her voice tight. She felt boxed in and she did not like it!**

"The sea can not-!"

"Poseidon, so help me if you finish that sentence!" Zeus glared at his brother. He then swiveled a glare at his nephew. "And you, Percy Jackson, best keep that mouth shut as well!"

Percy's mouth, open and ready to finish his father's cry, snapped shut.

**Thalia's blue eyes donned an understanding glint, "I know you hate enclosed spaces. Just keep it together for a little bit longer, okay? We'll get out of here." She said, sounding confident.**

**Rhode grumbled, hugging her arms tightly. Thalia pulled her into a tight hug. The daughter of Poseidon appreciated it, Thalia could always get her to calm down.**

**Thalia's eyes cut to Luke's, Rhode following her field of vision. They looked at each other, and they knew they were all out of ideas. Then what Hal Green had told them crawled into their minds. All demigods started off hopeful. All of them had ideas for escape. All of them failed.**

**Luke's soldiered his shoulders, frowning with a concentrated look. He couldn't let that happen. Thalia, Rhode, and he had survived too much to give up now. But for the life of him, literally, he couldn't think of anything else to try.**

**Hal walked over and gestured at the keyboard.**

**"Go ahead," Luke said dejectedly and they changed places.**

**Running out of time,**** he typed. ****I'll try to read the future.**

Apollo groaned. "No, don't...They won't listen..."

"You don't know that," Hermes said. Apollo glared at him dryly and he frowned. "What? I can be optimistic can't I?"

**Thalia frowned. "I thought you said that was too dangerous."**

**It doesn't matter, ****Hal typed. ****Luke is right. I'm a cowardly old man, but Apollo can't punish me any worse than he already has. Perhaps I'll see something that will help you. Thalia, give me your hands.**

**He turned to her and Thalia hesitated.**

"What's wrong, Thalia? Scared?" Nico asked.

"Shut up, you little troll," Thalia said with a scowl.

**Outside the apartment, the leucrotae growled and scraped against the corridor. They sounded hungry.**

**Thalia placed her hands in Halcyon Green's. The old man closed his eyes and concentrated. He winced, then took a shaky breath. He looked up at Thalia with an expression of sympathy. He turned to the keyboard and hesitated a long time before starting to type.**

**You are destined to survive today,**** Hal typed.**

**"That's—that's good, right?" Thalia asked. "Why do you look so sad?"**

**Hal stared at the blinking cursor. He typed, ****Someday soon, you will sacrifice yourself to save your friends.**

Thalia frowned as she read it. She was so high on finding Annabeth that she forgot Hal's warning.

**I see things that are…hard to describe. Years of solitude. You will stand tall and still, alive but sleeping. Then you will breathe once more. Then, someday you will find your family again.**

Jason blinked and looked at Thalia, who had a frown on her face as she read the whole passage.

**Thalia clenched her fists. She started to speak, then paced the room. Finally she slammed her palm against the bookshelves. "That doesn't make any sense. I'll sacrifice myself, but I'll live. Sleeping? You call that a future? I—I don't even have a family. Just my mom, and there's no way I'm going back to her."**

**Hal pursed his lips. He typed, ****I'm sorry. I don't control what I see. But I didn't mean your mother.**

"Gee, what a shocker," Dionysus said dryly. He got a glare from his father for the pun.

**Rhode's eyes widened as Thalia almost backed up into the drapes.**

"Watch out for those drapes!" Percy said like the infamous line from George of the Jungle.

**She caught herself just in time, but she looked dizzy, as if she'd just stepped off a roller coaster.**

**"Thalia?" Luke asked, as gently as he could. "Do you know what he's talking about?"**

**She gave this cornered look and Luke didn't understand why she seemed so rattled. The blond knew she didn't like to talk about her life back in L.A., but she'd told him she was an only child, and she'd never mentioned any relatives beside her mom.**

**"Thalia-" Rhode said softly, but the daughter of Zeus cut her off.**

**"Rhode, be quiet." She hissed, but her eyes were swarming with uncertainty. No, no, she looked, she did! All over in fact, but he wasn't anywhere. "Forget it. Hal's fortune-telling skills are rusty." Thalia said, but you could hear how even she didn't believe herself.**

Jason frowned and put a hand on Thalia's shoulder reassuringly.

**Rhode just moved over to her to help calm down.**

**"Hal," Luke said, "there's got to be more. You told us that Thalia will survive. How? Did you see anything about the bracelet? Or the goat? We need something that will help."**

**He shook his head sadly. He typed, ****I saw nothing about the bracelet. I'm sorry. I know a little about Amaltheia the goat, but I doubt it will help. The goat nursed Zeus when he was a baby. Later, Zeus slew her and used her skin to make his shield—the aegis.**

"Big hint there," Apollo said.

"Hey, they were stressed out," Hermes said.

"Just saying."

**Luke gained a thoughtful look, he remembered that story now. It seemed important, though he couldn't figure out why. "So Zeus killed his own mama goat. Typical god thing to do.**

"Indeed," Hades said with a smirk. "To kill your own pet. I have yet to kill Cerberus, though I have considered it."

Annabeth let out a quiet whimper at the thought and Percy groaned.

"Not even Poseidon has killed his pets," Hades said.

"Leave me out of this," Poseidon said with a groan.

**Thalia, you know anything about the shield?"**

**She nodded, clearly relieved to change the subject. "Athena put the head of Medusa on the front of it and had the whole thing covered in celestial bronze. She and Zeus took turns using it in battle. It would frighten away their enemies."**

**The boy didn't see how the information could help.**

"...Wow, your kid is an idiot."

"Oh, go suck on the cannon of a tank, Ares!"

**Obviously, the goat Amaltheia had come back to life. That happened a lot with mythological monsters—they eventually re-formed from the pit of Tartarus. But why had Amaltheia led them here?**

**A bad thought occurred to Luke. If he'd been skinned by Zeus, he definitely wouldn't be interested in helping him anymore.**

"If he'd been skinned by Zeus, we wouldn't have a problem anymore," Ares said while Hermes flipped him off.

**In fact, he might have a vendetta against Zeus's children. Maybe that's why Amaltheia had brought them to the mansion.**

"He doesn't know a thing!" Zeus said with a scowl. He glared at his travelling son, who shrugged in a 'what can you do?' manner.

**Hal Green held out his hands to Rhode. His grim expression told them it was her turn for a fortune telling.**

**Thalia seemed to give Rhode a look, like saying it wasn't worth it. But the daughter of Poseidon let go of her friend's hand and took a brave step forward and held out her hands.**

**Hal took her small hands into his clammy ones and had another concentrated look on his face. After a minute or two, he let go as he had a look of pity on his face.**

**That didn't make Rhode feel good at all.**

**Hal turned to the computer and typed: ****You too shall survive today. To walk a path filled with troubles, on which wrath will be your bane. To Death's embrace and worse, shall you lose one you call brother.**

"Why is it always me?" Percy asked with a groan.

Annabeth tried to comfort him with a rub on the arm, but it did little good.

**Rhode gulped at that, turning to her blue eyed friends with an unnerved look, "That's lovely." She laughed weakly. She was hoping she didn't have any brothers out there, because that sucked for them.**

Percy whimpered weakly.

**Luke didn't think it was, but Rhode didn't have a brother, right? Then again when have prophecies ever been clear? The old man looked to the blond boy and held out his hands to Luke.**

**A wave of dread washed over the boy. After hearing Thalia's and Rhode's futures, he didn't want to know his own. What if they survived, and he didn't? What if they all survived, but Thalia sacrificed herself to save them somewhere down the line, like Hal had mentioned? He couldn't bear that.**

**"Don't, Luke," Thalia said bitterly. "The gods were right. Hal's prophecies don't help anybody." She was still on edge and hearing Rhode's didn't fill her with any more confidence in Hal's ability.**

"Hey, the truth hurts," Apollo said with a scowl. He hated when his or his kids' abilities were dissed.

**The old man blinked his watery eyes. His hands were so frail, it was hard to believe he carried the blood of an immortal god. He had told them his curse would end today, one way or another. He'd foreseen Thalia and Rhode surviving. If he saw anything in Luke's future that would help, the boy had to try.**

**And with that, the son of Hermes gave his hands to the son of Apollo.**

**Hal took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His snakeskin jacket glistened as if it were trying to shed. Luke forced himself to calm down as he could feel Hal's pulse in his fingers—one, two, three. Hal's eyes flew open as he yanked his hands away and stared at the blond in terror.**

**"Okay," Luke said, his mouth going dry. "I'm guessing you didn't see anything good."**

**Hal turned to his computer. He stared at the screen so long you'd think he'd gone into a trance.**

**Finally he typed, ****Fire. I saw fire.**

"I see fire...Gotta write that down," Apollo said to himself.

**Thalia frowned, "Fire? You mean today? Is that going to help us?"**

**Hal looked up miserably and nodded.**

**"There's more," Luke pressed. "What scared you so badly?"**

"You."

"Shut up, Ares."

**He avoided Luke's eyes. Reluctantly he typed, ****Hard to be sure. Luke, I also saw a sacrifice in your future. A choice. But also a betrayal.**

**The boy waited. Hal didn't elaborate.**

**"A betrayal," Thalia said, her tone was dangerous. "You mean someone betrays Luke? Because Luke would never betray anyone."**

**Hal typed, ****His path is hard to see. But if he survives today, he will betray—**

**Thalia roughly pulled away the keyboard. "Enough! You lure demigods here, then you take away their hope with your horrible predictions? No wonder the others gave up—just like you gave up. You're pathetic!"**

"Wow, way to go Thalia."

"Bite me, Zombie boy!"

**Anger kindled in Hal's eyes. You wouldn't think the old man had it in him, but he rose to his feet. For a moment, it looked like he might've lunged at Thalia.**

**"Go ahead," Thalia growled. "Take a swing, old man. You have any fire left?"**

Thalia winced under the looks she got. Wow, picking a fight with an old man because she didn't like what she heard...That was pathetic and she knew it.

"She's definitely Zeus' daughter," Hades said after a beat.

Zeus glared daggers at his brother.

**"Stop it!" Rhode shouted loudly, getting everyone to look at her, "Just stop it okay, this fighting isn't going to do anything for us!"**

"Can't we all just get along?" Hazel asked, she got snorts and snickers for her troubles. "What?"

"I'll explain it later," Frank said.

**Hal slowly backed down as did Thalia, though she still looked like she wanted to smack the elderly demigod. Luke sighed in relief, but he could tell the old man was terrified of him now and personally, the boy didn't want to know what the old man saw.**

**Whatever nightmares were in the son of Hermes future, he had to survive today first.**

**"Fire," Luke mustered out, "You mentioned fire."**

**Hal nodded, then spread his hands to indicate he had no further details.**

**"Maybe that can hurt them!" Rhode said with a knitted brow, "I mean, Hal said that no metal can hurt them, but fire…"**

"Not a metal." Hephaestus and Leo grinned while Poseidon nodded.

"Clever girl," he said in praise of his daughter.

**she trailed off. Everything had a weak spot, you just had to find it.**

"Go for the left pit!"

"Shut up, Ares! Seriously, it's getting old!"

"Well, maybe had someone just killed him..."

Hermes scowled while the other gods struggled not to openly agree with Ares.

**An idea buzzed in the back of Luke's head. Fire. Greek weapons. Some of the supplies they had in this apartment…the list he'd put into the search engine, hoping for a magic formula.**

**"What is it?" Thalia asked. "I know that look. You're on to something."**

**"Let me see the keyboard." The blond sat at the computer and did a new Web search.**

**An article popped up immediately.**

"You're welcome!" Hermes buffed his nails on his chest.

**Rhode leaned next to Luke and beamed up at him. "Luke, you're a bloody genius!"**

**"But I thought that stuff was just a legend?" Thalia inquired.**

**"Thals, we are things of legend. Duh."**

**"Oh shut it." Thalia said with a dull glare at the grinning Rhode.**

**"The problem is the recipe, we don't have it." Luke frowned at the screen, thinking of what to do.**

**Hal rapped his knuckles on the desk to get their attention. His face was animated. He pointed at his bookshelves.**

**"Ancient history books," Thalia said. "Hal's right. A lot of those are really old. They probably have information that wouldn't be on the Internet."**

**All four of them ran to the shelves and started pulling out books. Soon Hal's library looked like it had been hit by a hurricane, but the old man didn't seem to care. He tossed titles and flipped through pages as fast as the kids did. In fact, without him, they never would've found the answer. After lots of fruitless searching, he came racing over, tapping a page in an old leather-bound book.**

"Ha! Saved by the old guy with no fire in him," Apollo said to the hunter.

"Be silent Apollo," Artemis said to her twin.

"You should thank him you know, without his help you wouldn't have this lieutenant," Apollo said smugly.

"Without him, she wouldn't have gotten trapped."

"No, that was her choice to enter the house."

"Because Amaltheia knew the treasure was there, which you made him guard."

"Because Dad had someone put it there, duh."

"Twins!" The other Olympians said, to get them to stop.

**Luke scanned the list of ingredients, and his excitement built. "This is it. The recipe for Greek fire."**

**How had he known to search for it? Perhaps his dad, Hermes, the jack-of-all-trades god, was guiding him, since the god had a way with potions and alchemy. Perhaps the blond had seen the recipe somewhere before, and searching the apartment had triggered that memory.**

**Everything they needed was in this room. Luke had seen all of the ingredients when we'd gone through the supplies from defeated demigods: pitch from the old torches, a bottle of godly nectar, alcohol from Hal's first-aid kit…and finally the one thing missing…**

**"A catalyst." The son of Hermes looked at Thalia. "We need lightning."**

"Well...why not static?" Jason asked.

"I wasn't that good at it yet," Thalia said with a frown.

Percy snorted. "And your aim was better?"

"Shut it, Jackson."

**Her eyes widened. "Luke, I can't. Last time—"**

**Hal dragged them to the computer and typed, ****You can summon lightning?**

**"Sometimes," Thalia admitted. "It's a Zeus thing. But I can't do it indoors. And even if we were outside, I'd have trouble controlling the strike. Last time, I almost killed Luke."**

"Damn."

"Ares, enough," Hestia said with a frown. Honestly, everyone was so hard on Hermes. It did trace back to her brothers' stupid oath, so perhaps they should stop before she decides to bring that up.

**Luke shivered at the mention as Rhode gave a giggling snort, getting a mock glare from the older boy.**

**What? She warned him not to get too close, but no, no one listens to the youngest one.**

"It's so true," Annabeth said.

Thalia blushed and gave Annabeth a warning glare. There were many stories that Annabeth had not told and that Luke had taken with him. If any came out while she could hear it, there would be hell to pay!

**"It'll be fine." Luke tried to sound confident. "I'll prepare the mixture. When it's ready, there's an outlet under the computer. You can call down a lightning strike on the house and blast it through the electrical wiring."**

**"And set the house on fire," Thalia added.**

"If we're lucky-"

"Ares, honestly," Hestia scowled at the god and he shivered.

"Alright fine...but don't tell me you're not thinking it."

"I would never!"

"Apollo?"

Apollo shrugged. "She's telling the truth."

Ares blinked and scowled. The hell was wrong with his aunt?

**"We got a bathroom," Rhode waved off, "I'll just use the pluming to put it out."**

**"Thank the gods we have a mini firefighter."**

**"I try." Rhode grinned as Thalia gave a smirk back.**

**Hal typed, ****You'll do that anyway if you succeed. You do understand how dangerous Greek fire is?**

**Rhode nodded quickly, "Read about it once or twice. It's magical fire. Whatever it touches, it burns. You can't put it out either." she answered.**

**"But if we can make enough for some kind of bomb and throw it at the leucrotae—" Luke trailed off.**

**"They'll burn."**

"I'm gonna watch you burn!...Man these stories are gold mines!" Apollo said as he wrote another lyric down.

**Thalia glanced at the old man. "But like Rhode said, fire can hurt them, right?"**

**Hal knit his eyebrows. ****Indeed, it can work, he typed. But Greek fire will turn this room into an inferno. It will spread through the entire house in a matter of seconds.**

**Luke looked at the empty enclosure. According to Hal's clock, they had roughly an hour before sunset. When those bars rose and the leucrotae attacked, they might have a chance—if the group could surprise the monsters with an explosion, and if they could somehow get around them and reach the escape panel at the back of the cage without getting eaten or burned alive. Too many ifs.**

"If...if is good," Leo said. The demigods snickered but Hera scowled.

"Such an inaccurate film," Hera said with a frown.

Hades shook his head. "I didn't mind it all too much. My character was the best."

"I will admit, I liked Hades' character the most," Poseidon said with a chuckle. "Zeus' was too lighthearted for my tastes."

Zeus scowled and crossed his arms. "I can be lighthearted!"

"Yeah right," both of his brothers said.

**Luke's mind ran through a dozen different strategies, but he kept coming back to what Hal had said about sacrifice. The boy couldn't escape the feeling there was no way all four of them could get out alive.**

"Mister positive," Frank said.

**"Let's make the Greek fire," the blond said with a shake of his head to clear his thoughts. "Then we'll figure out the rest."**

**Thalia, Rhode, and Hal helped him gather the things they needed. The group started Hal's stovetop and did some extremely dangerous cooking. Time passed too quickly. Outside in the hallway, the leucrotae growled and clacked their jaws.**

"Hm...not as catchy as licking the lips," Apollo said with a frown. So far he was not a fan of these monsters for multiple reasons.

**The drapes on the window blocked out all sunlight, but the clock told them they were almost out of time.**

**Luke's face beaded with sweat as he mixed the ingredients. Every time he blinked, he remembered Hal's words on that computer screen, as if they'd been burned onto the back of his eyes: **_**A sacrifice in your future. A choice. But also a betrayal.**_

**What did he mean? The boy was sure Hal hadn't told him everything. But one thing was clear: Luke's future terrified Hal.**

**The blond tried to focus on his work, he didn't know what he was doing, but he had little choice. Maybe Hermes was watching out for him, lending the boy some of his alchemy know-how.**

Hermes nodded.

**Or maybe he just got lucky.**

Hermes sulked.

**Finally they had a pot full of gloopy black gunk, which Luke poured into an old glass jelly jar and sealed the lid.**

**"There." he handed the jar to Thalia. "Can you zap it? The glass should keep it from exploding until we break the jar."**

**Thalia didn't look thrilled. "I'll try. I'll have to expose some wiring in the wall. And to summon the lightning, that'll take a few minutes of concentration. You guys should probably step back, in case…you know, I explode or something."**

All the demigods scooted away from Thalia and she growled. "I'm not that bad!"

"When's the last time you tried it?" Percy asked.

"No one asked you, Jackson."

**Rhode didn't look thrilled about that and glared at her. Thalia gave her a wink, promising she wouldn't.**

"Yeah, that wouldn't go well for the OTP."

"Leo..." Jason groaned.

"What?"

**"You better." Rhode said sternly as she moved past the male half-bloods quickly, "Got use the bathroom anyway." She mumbled, can't fight monsters with a full bladder. It just wasn't fun.**

The demigods who had been in that situation nodded in agreement.

**Thalia grabbed a screwdriver from Hal's kitchen drawer, crawled under the computer desk, and started tinkering with the outlet.**

**Hal picked up his green leather diary. He gestured for Luke to follow him. They walked to the closet doorway, where Hal took a pen from his jacket and flipped through the book. There were pages and pages of neat, cramped handwriting. Finally Hal found an empty page and scribbled something.**

**He handed the book to Luke.**

**The note read, ****Luke, I want you to take this diary. It has my predictions, my notes about the future, my thoughts about where I went wrong. I think it might help you.**

**Luke shook his head. "Hal, this is yours. Keep it."**

**He took back the book and wrote, ****You have an important future. Your choices will change the world. You can learn from my mistakes, continue the diary. It might help you with your decisions.**

"Oh, so we have you to thank for the monster, Apollo?"

"Hey, whoa, he misinterpreted Hal's punishment!"

**"What decisions?" the blond asked curiously. "What did you see that scared you so badly?"**

**His pen hovered over the page for a long time****. I think I finally understand why I was cursed, ****he wrote.**** Apollo was right. Sometimes the future really is better left a mystery.**

**"Hal, your father was a jerk.**

"Well, I can agree on that level."

"Arte!"

**You didn't deserve—"**

**Hal tapped the page insistently. He scribbled, ****Just promise me you'll keep up with the diary. If I'd started recording my thoughts earlier in my life, I might have avoided some stupid mistakes.**

"Shame your kid didn't listen," Ares said, getting a glare from Hermes.

**And one more thing—**

**He set the pen in his diary and unclipped the celestial bronze dagger from his belt.**

Annabeth looked at the dagger with awe. "That's my dagger..."

"Feel honored, Wise Girl," Apollo said.

"Hey," Percy said with a frown.

Apollo just grinned at him.

**He offered it to the boy.**

**"I can't," the blond told him. "I mean, I appreciate it, but I'm more of a sword guy. And besides, you're coming with us. You'll need that weapon."**

**He shook his head and put the dagger into Luke's hands. He returned to writing: ****That blade was a gift from the girl I saved. She promised me it would always protect its owner.**

**Hal took a shaky breath. He must've known how bitterly ironic that promise sounded, given his curse. He wrote, ****A dagger doesn't have the power or reach of a sword, but it can be an excellent weapon in the right hands. I'll feel better knowing you have it.**

**He met Luke's blue eyes, and the boy finally understood what he was planning. "Don't," Luke said hastily. "We can all make it out."**

"For some reason, I doubt he really believes that," Demeter said.

**Hal pursed his lips and wrote, ****We both know that's impossible. I can communicate with the leucrotae. I am the logical choice for bait. You, Rhode, and Thalia wait in the closet. I'll lure the monsters into the bathroom. I'll buy you a few seconds to reach the exit panel before I set off the explosion. It's the only way you'll have time.**

**"No," Luke argued, he did not want this guy to give his life for them, it felt so wrong, just, not right at all!**

**But Hal's expression was grim and determined. He didn't look like a cowardly old man anymore. He looked like a demigod, ready to go out fighting.**

"Oh, because demigods can't be old?" Dionysus asked with a sneer.

The demigods all chose to remain quiet.

**Luke couldn't believe he was offering to sacrifice his life for three kids he'd just met, especially after he'd suffered for so many years. And yet, the blond didn't need pen and paper to see what he was thinking. This was his chance at redemption. He would do one last heroic thing, and his curse would end today, just as Apollo had foreseen.**

Apollo waved a finger in a circle with a haunted frown on his face. "Yippie."

**He scribbled something and handed him the diary. The last word read: ****Promise.**

**Luke took a deep breath, and closed the book. "Yeah. I promise."**

**Thunder shook the house. They both jumped. Over at the computer desk, something went ZZZAP-POP! White smoke billowed from the computer, and a smell like burning tires filled the room.**

**Thalia sat up grinning. The wall behind her was blistered and blackened. The electrical outlet had completely melted, but in her hands, the jelly jar of Greek fire was now glowing green, "Someone order a magic bomb?" she asked.**

Leo frowned. "That's my schtick."

"Jealous?"

"...No..."

**"Well," Rhode walked in, shaking her hands as water rolled off them, amazement on her face, "At least the blast was more controlled this time."**

**"Shut up, Bubblehead. Water is way easier to control than lightning." Thalia huffed.**

**Rhode just shook her head, "Such a whiner."**

**"Am not!"**

**"Girls." Luke groaned. Man, he needed some guy friends or he was going to drown in estrogen.**

"Well, can't fault him for that," Hermes said, with nods from the other males in the rooms while the women rolled their eyes.

**Just then, the clock registered 7:03. The enclosure's bars began to rise, and the panel at the back started to open.**

**They were out of time.**

**The old man held out his hand.**

**"Thalia," Luke said. "Give Hal the Greek fire."**

**She looked back and forth between them. "But—"**

**"He has to." Luke's voice sounded more gravelly than usual. "He's going to help us escape."**

**Rhode looked at Hal with horror, "No! We can all get out." She pleaded, but Hal just shook his head. Thalia wanted to protest too, but bit her lip. She did not like this, it wasn't right, it wasn't fair.**

"Life unfortunately isn't, Niece," Hades said, his brothers gave brief nods of agreement.

**The bars had risen halfway to the ceiling. The trapdoor ground open slowly. A red hoof thrust its way through the crack. Inside the chute, the leucrotae growled and clacked their jaws.**

**"There's no time," Luke warned. "Come on!"**

**Hal took the jar of fire from Thalia. He gave her and Rhode a brave smile, then nodded to the blond elf. Luke remembered the final word he'd written: Promise.**

**Luke slipped Hal's diary and dagger into his pack. Then he pulled Thalia and Rhode into the closet with him.**

"...That lucky mother-!"

"LEO VALDEZ!"

**A split second later, they heard the leucrotae burst into the room. All three of the monsters hissed and growled and trampled across the furniture, anxious to feed.**

**"In here!" Hal's voice called. It must've been one of the monsters speaking for him, but his words sound brave and confident. "I've got them trapped in the bathroom! Come on, you ugly mutts!"**

**It was strange hearing a leucrota insult itself, but the ploy seemed to work. The creatures galloped toward the bathroom.**

**Luke gripped Rhode and Thalia's hands. "Now."**

**They burst out of the closet and sprinted for the enclosure. Inside, the panel was already closing. One of the leucrotae snarled in surprise and turned to follow them, but the kids didn't dare look back. They scrambled into the cage. Luke lunged for the exit panel, wedging it open with his golf club.**

**"Go, go, go!"**

"Get to the extraction point!" Frank called.

**Rhode slid right through with ease thanks to her size and Thalia wriggled through**

Percy snickered and got a glare from Thalia. "Something funny, Jackson?"

"A lot of things," he said with a grin.

Thalia narrowed her eyes.

"I think I know what he was thinking. Shame on you, Percy," Nico said. He smirked. "No girl likes it when their butt is called big."

Thalia turned two blue electrified eyes on her cousin. "What was that?!"

"Read, Thalia Grace," Hades said with a wry smile.

**as the metal plate started to bend the golf club.**

**From the bathroom, Hal's voice yelled, "You know what this is, you Tartarus scum dogs? This is your last meal!"**

**The leucrota landed on Luke. The boy twisted, screaming, as its bony mouth snapped at the air where his face had just been, but the blond managed to punch its snout, but it was like hitting a bag of wet cement.**

"Better than hitting dry cement," Frank said.

"Psh, speak for yourself," Ares said.

**Then something grabbed his arm. Thalia pulled him into the chute. The panel closed, snapping the golf club.**

**They crawled through a metal duct into another bedroom and stumbled for the door.**

**They heard Halcyon Green, shouting a battle cry: "For Apollo!"**

Apollo smiled. "You get 'em, Hal."

**And the mansion shook with a massive explosion.**

**The kids rushed into the hallway, which was already on fire. Flames licked the wallpaper and the carpet steamed. Hal's bedroom door had been blown off its hinges, and fire was pouring out like an avalanche, vaporizing everything in its path.**

**They reached the stairs. The smoke was so thick, they couldn't see the bottom. They stumbled and coughed, the heat searing to their eyes and lungs. They got to the base of the stairs, almost home free, when the leucrota pounced, knocking Luke flat on his back.**

**It must have been the one that followed them into the enclosure, it must have been far enough away from the explosion to survive the initial blast and had somehow escaped the bedroom, though it didn't look like it had enjoyed the experience. Its red fur was singed black. Its pointed ears were on fire, and one of its glowing red eyes was swollen shut.**

**"Luke!" Thalia screamed. She grabbed her spear, which had been lying on the ballroom floor all day, and rammed the point against the monster's ribs, but that only annoyed the leucrota.**

**It snapped its bone-plated jaws at them, keeping one hoof planted on Luke's chest. The boy couldn't move, and he knew the beast could crush his chest by applying even the slightest extra pressure.**

"Good leucrota!" Ares said. "Kill him!"

"Ares, shut up!"

**Luke's eyes stung from the smoke and could hardly breathe. The blond saw Rhode summon her shield to smack the monster as Thalia continued to stab it, but a flash of metal caught Luke's eye—the silver bracelet.**

**Something finally clicked in Luke's mind: the story of Amaltheia the goat, who'd led them there. A shield. Thalia had been destined to find that treasure. It belonged to the child of Zeus.**

**"Thalia!" Luke gasped. "The shield! What was it called?"**

"I know," Athena said with a smirk.

The gods rolled their eyes.

**"What shield?" she cried.**

**"Zeus's shield!" he suddenly remembered. "Aegis. Thalia, the bracelet—it's got a code word!"**

**It was a desperate guess. Thank the gods—or thank blind luck—Thalia understood. She tapped the bracelet, but this time she yelled, "Aegis!"**

**Instantly the bracelet expanded, flattening into a wide bronze disk—a shield with intricate designs hammered around the rim.**

**In the center, pressed into the metal like a death mask, was a face so hideous you would've run from it as fast as you could. Luke looked away, but the afterimage burned in his mind—hair of snakes, eyes glaring like hateful diamonds and a mouth lined with daggers.**

"...Poseidon's spawn's is still more impressive," Hephaestus said.

Zeus and Athena glared at the smith while he shrugged. "What? It is."

**Thalia thrust the shield toward the leucrota. The monster yelped like a puppy**

"Ah, kicking puppies," Ares said with a fond sigh. Annabeth turned to scowl at the god and he smirked. "What's wrong, brat? Is that not approved?"

"Didn't know you needed to kick defenseless animals to prove your manliness," Athena quipped.

"I don't! ...Oh shut up," Ares snarled.

**and retreated, freeing Luke from the weight of its hoof as Rhode quickly helped him up. Through the smoke, they watched the terrified leucrota run straight into the nearest drapes, which turned into glistening black tongues and engulfed the monster. The monster steamed. It began yelling, "Help!" in a dozen voices, probably the voices of its past victims, until finally it disintegrated in the dark oily folds.**

"...I just got an idea...Again!" Apollo grinned. "Next big horror movie is setting in my mind."

"It's not close enough yet," Hades said with a frown.

"Bah! There's no better time!"

**"Hurry!" Thalia yelled as she took the stunned Luke's arm as they bolted to the door. They wondered how they were going to open the door when the avalanche of fire poured down the staircase and caught them. The building exploded and the shockwave blasted the front door open and shoved them outside.**

**The next thing they knew, they were sprawled in the traffic circle, coughing and gasping as a tower of fire roared into the evening sky. Luke looked for Thalia and Rhode, but instead found himself staring at the bronze face of Medusa. He screamed, somehow founding the energy to stand, and ran. He didn't stop until he was cowering behind the statue of Robert E. Lee.**

**Finally Thalia and Rhode caught up to him, Thalia's spear back in mace canister form, her shield reduced to a silver bracelet, Rhode's shield already back in its cuff bracelet form.**

**Together they stood and watched the mansion burn. Bricks crumbled. Black draperies burst into sheets of red fire. The roof collapsed and smoke billowed into the sky.**

**Rhode had tears streaming down her blackened face and rubbed them feverously as Thalia let loose a tear that etched through the soot on her own face, "He sacrificed himself," the older girl said. "Why did he save us?"**

"Because he's a hero," Apollo said softly.

**Luke hugged his knapsack and felt the diary and bronze dagger inside—the only remnants of Halcyon Green's life.**

**The boy's chest was tight, as if the leucrota was still standing on it. He'd criticized for Hal for being a coward, but in the end, he'd been braver than him. The gods had cursed him. He'd spent most of his life imprisoned with monsters. It would've been easy for him to let them die like all the other demigods before them. Yet he'd chosen to go out a hero.**

**Luke felt guilty that he couldn't save the old man and wished he could have talked to him longer. What had he seen in the blond's future that scared him so much?**

"Well if you must know..."

"Ares, shut up," this time it was Apollo who had spoken.

**Your choices will change the world,**** he'd warned.**

**Luke didn't like the sound of that.**

"He shouldn't from what I've heard of him," Leo said with a frown.

**The sound of sirens brought the kids back to their senses.**

**Being runaway minors, Thalia, Rhode, and Luke had a strong distrust of the police and anybody else with authority.**

Zeus frowned at his daughter while Poseidon smirked in approval.

**The mortals would want to question them, so they got out of there fast.**

**"Come on," Luke told Thalia and Rhode.**

**They ran through the streets of Richmond until they found a small park. They cleaned up in the public restrooms as best they could and went to lay low until it was fully night.**

**They didn't talk about what had happened. Rhode looked saddened as Thalia held her hand, the daughter of Zeus herself had a defeated look on her face. They wandered in a daze through neighborhoods and industrial areas.**

Annabeth gained a excited look in her eyes.

**They had no plan, no glowing goat to follow anymore, and were bone tired, but none of them felt like sleeping or stopping. They just wanted to get as far as possible from that burning mansion.**

**It wasn't the first time they'd barely escaped with their lives, but they'd never succeeded at the expense of another demigod's life. Luke couldn't shake his grief.**

**Promise,**** Halcyon Green had written.**

_**I promise, Hal,**_** Luke thought. **_**I will learn from your mistakes. If the gods ever treat me that badly, I will fight back.**_

The whole room palmed themselves in the head.

"That's not what he meant!" Hermes groaned.

**Okay, yes that sounds like crazy talk. But he was feeling bitter and angry. If that makes the dudes up on Mount Olympus unhappy, tough. They can come down here and tell Luke to his face.**

"Gladly!"

"NO!" the room shouted at Ares.

**They stopped for a rest near an old warehouse. In the dim light of the moon, the painted name on the side of the red brick building: RICHMOND IRON WORKS. Most of the windows were broken.**

**Thalia shivered. "We could head to our old camp," she suggested. "On the James River. We've got plenty of supplies down there."**

**"I just want to get out of here." Rhode said in a tiny voice tone as Luke nodded to that. It would take at least a day to get there, but it was as good a plan as any.**

**He split his ham sandwich for the girls, as Rhode offered her Skittles stash to him, which he ate in silence along with the girls. Luke popped a red Skittle in his mouth when he heard a faint metal ping from a nearby alley. His ears started tingling, they weren't alone.**

"I wonder who that could be?" Percy asked, getting an elbow from his girlfriend.

**"Someone's close by," Luke said. "Not a regular mortal."**

**Rhode clenched her dagger handle as Thalia tensed. "How can you be sure?"**

**Luke didn't answer, but got to his feet. He pulled out Hal's dagger, mostly for the glow of the celestial bronze. Rhode drew her dagger as Thalia grabbed her spear and summoned Aegis. This time the blond knew better than to look at the face of Medusa, but its presence still made his skin crawl. They didn't know if this shield was the Aegis, or a replica made for heroes—**

"The latter," Athena said with a smirk as the original appeared on her arm.

**but either way, it radiated power. It was easy to understand why Amaltheia had wanted Thalia to claim it.**

**They crept along the wall of the warehouse and turned into a dark alleyway that dead-ended at a loading dock piled with old scrap metal.**

**Luke pointed at the platform.**

**Thalia frowned and she whispered, "Are you sure?"**

**The boy nodded. "Something's down there. I sense it."**

**"Easy with the Force lingo, Skywalker." Rhode said, getting a dry look from Luke.**

"Oh, she makes the story so much fun," Hermes said with a snicker.

**Just then there was a loud CLANG. A sheet of corrugated tin quivered on the dock. Something—someone—was underneath.**

**The group crept toward the loading bay until they stood over the pile of metal. Thalia readied her spear as Rhode aimed her dagger. The boy gestured for them to hold back as he reached for the piece of corrugated metal and mouthed, **_**One, two, three!**_

**As soon as he lifted the sheet of tin, something flew at him—a blur of flannel and blond hair. A hammer hurtled straight at his face.**

"Well done, Annabeth," Piper said to the sheepish girl. "Almost killed him then and there."

"Shut it, McLean."

**Things could've gone very wrong, fortunately Luke's reflexes were good from years of fighting. He shouted, "Whoa!" and dodged the hammer, then grabbed the little girl's wrist. The hammer went skidding across the pavement.**

**The little girl struggled. She couldn't have been more than seven years old.**

**"No more monsters!" she screamed, kicking him in the legs. "Go away!"**

"Aww, she's so cute!" Hazel gushed over the childlike Annabeth.

"Oh, gods..." Annabeth rubbed her face and glared at her snickering boyfriend.

**"It's okay!" Luke tried his best to hold her, but it was like holding a wildcat. Thalia looked too stunned to move, but Rhode put her dagger away while the older girl still had her spear and shield ready.**

**"Thalia," Rhode nudged her friend, "put your shield away." She scolded, "You're scaring her!"**

"Way to go, Thalia."

"Shut it, death breath!"

**Thalia unfroze. She touched the shield and it shrank back into a bracelet and she dropped her spear.**

**"Hey, little girl," Thalia said in a gentle tone that reminded Rhode when it was just to two of them, huddled together at night and she was scared. "It's all right. We're not going to hurt you. I'm Thalia. This is Rhode and Luke."**

**"Monsters!" the child wailed.**

**"No," Rhode promised as she knelt next to the blonde child. The poor thing wasn't fighting as hard, but she was shivering like crazy, terrified of them. "But we know about monsters," the jet-black haired girl said. "We fight them too."**

"I just wanna give her a hug..." Hazel turned to Annabeth.

"No."

"But Annabeth..."

"No!"

Hazel pouted and Frank chuckled.

**Luke held her, more to comfort than restrain now and eventually she stopped kicking. She felt cold and her ribs were bony under her flannel pajamas. The boy wondered how long this little girl had gone without eating. He had thought Rhode was young when she started at eight, but this girl was even younger.**

**Despite her fear, the girl looked at him with large eyes. They were startlingly grey, beautiful and intelligent. A demigod—no doubt about it. Luke got the feeling she was powerful—or she would be, if she survived.**

**"You're like me?" she asked, still suspicious, but she sounded a little hopeful too.**

**"Yeah," Luke promised. "We're…" he hesitated, not sure if she understood what she was, or if she'd ever heard the word demigod. Luke didn't want to scare her even worse. "Well, it's hard to explain, but we're monster fighters. Where's your family?"**

**The little girl's expression turned hard and angry. Her chin trembled. "My family hates me. They don't want me. I ran away."**

Hazel cooed and Annabeth groaned. "Make it stop!"

"This is gold," Piper said with a grin. "I can't wait to tell Rachel."

"You better not!"

**Rhode's heart twisted at that, she knew that all too well, it was why she ran too. But seeing someone else like her…Luke and Thalia looked at one another and back to Rhode and they all made a silent decision right then and there. They would take care of this kid. After what had happened with Halcyon Green…well, it seemed like fate. They'd watched one demigod die for them. Now they'd found this little girl.**

**It was almost like a second chance.**

**Thalia knelt next to Rhode. She put her hand on the little girl's shoulder. "What's your name, kiddo?"**

**"Annabeth."**

**"That's a pretty name," Rhode smiled as the girl sniffled a bit and looked into her sea green eyes, "And you look scrappy too." She winked, trying her best to make the girl smile and tucked some blonde hair behind the girl's ear.**

**"We could use a fighter like you." Luke added, seeing what Rhode was getting at.**

**Annabeth's eyes widened. "You could?"**

"Smart, make her think she's useful," Ares said. He thumbed towards Athena. "Just like this one."

"I am useful. You are a brutish thug who we keep on the council to keep an eye on," Athena said dryly.

"Ow, my heart," Ares said sarcastically.

**"Oh, yeah," Luke said earnestly. Then a sudden thought struck him and he reached for Hal's dagger and pulled it from his belt. It will protect its owner, Hal had said. He had gotten it from the little girl he had saved. Now fate had given them the chance to save another little girl.**

**"How'd you like a real monster-slaying weapon?" the older blond asked her. "This is celestial bronze. Works a lot better than a hammer."**

**Annabeth took the dagger and studied it in awe. Okay, yes she was seven years old at most. What was Luke thinking giving her a weapon? But she was a demigod. They had to defend themselves. Hercules was only a baby when he strangled two snakes in his cradle.**

"Percy strangled one," Poseidon said with a grin.

Eyes went to Percy and he flushed. "What? Not like I remember it..."

**By the time Luke was nine, he'd fought for his life a dozen times. Rhode and Thalia had been fighting since they were kids too, so why not?**

**"Knives are only for the bravest and quickest fighters," Luke told her, his voice caught as he remembered Hal Green, and how he'd died to save them. "They don't have the reach or power of a sword, but they're easy to conceal and they can find weak spots in your enemy's armor. It takes a clever warrior to use a knife. I have a feeling you're pretty clever."**

**Annabeth beamed at him, and for that instant, all Luke's problems seemed to melt. He felt as if he'd done one thing right. Luke swore to himself that he would never let this girl come to harm.**

"So he liked her...Poor Thalia," Aphrodite said with a titter.

Thalia twitched and Artemis glared at her.

**"I am clever!" she said.**

**Rhode patted Annabeth's arm, "I bet. I use one too, so I got a few tricks if you want to learn that is."**

**Annabeth nodded her head so fast, her blonde hair shook in excitement.**

**Thalia laughed and tousled the girl's hair. Just like that—they had a new companion, "We'd better get going, Annabeth," Thalia said. "We have a safe house on the James River. We'll get you some clothes and food."**

**Annabeth's smile wavered. For a moment, she had a wild look in her eyes again. "You're…you're not going to take me back to my family? Promise?"**

**Luke swallowed the lump out of his throat. Annabeth was so young, but she'd learned a hard lesson, just like Thalia, Rhode, and he had. Their parents (or relatives) had failed them. The gods were harsh and cruel and aloof. Demigods had only each other.**

"Sorta true," Leo said with a shrug.

**The blond put his hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "You're part of our family now. And I promise I'm not going to fail you like our families did us. Deal?"**

**"Deal!" she said happily, clutching her new dagger.**

**Thalia picked up her spear and smiled at Luke with approval. "Now, come on. We can't stay put for long!"**

**"Yeah," Rhode nodded and wrapped her arm around the younger girl's shoulder, "Let me tell you some funny stuff about these two." She pointed to Luke and Thalia, "Us younger kids need to stick together, they can be such weirdoes!"**

**"No we aren't!" Thalia declared with a glare, "Don't corrupt her, Rho."**

**"Please, if anything, that would be you, Thals." Rhode brushed off as Annabeth giggled at the exchange.**

"She has a point," Annabeth said.

"Annie, shut up," Thalia said with a frown.

**"Why you little-!"**

**Luke gave a smile, yeah, he had one heck of a family.**

**And to be honest, he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.**

**"So let's get into how Luke's sword and acid didn't mix so well."**

**On second thought…**

**"Rhode!"**

"I actually want to hear that story," Percy said with a smirk.

**Currently Luke was on guard duty and writing in Halcyon Green's diary—his diary, about today's adventure.**

**They were camping in the woods south of Richmond. Tomorrow, they'd press on to the James River and restock their supplies. After that…the blond didn't know. Luke kept thinking about Hal Green's predictions. An ominous feeling weighed on his chest, there was something dark in his future. It may be a long way off, but it felt like a thunderstorm on the horizon, supercharging the air. Luke just hoped he'd have the strength to take care of his friends.**

**Looking at Thalia, Rhode, and Annabeth asleep by the fire, he was amazed how peaceful their faces were. Annabeth and Rhode were bundled together as the daughter of Poseidon had taken a shine to the girl instantly. Annabeth was huddled into Rhode as the girl was resting her head on Annabeth's, though she was drooling.**

Annabeth groaned.

"You'll have to get used to that," Piper said teasingly, and the couple flushed.

Athena scowled.

**Yeah, Rhode drooled in her sleep, Luke found out the hard way and Thalia never let him forget it while laughing her butt off.**

**Perhaps in the morning, Annabeth would learn too. It seemed like some weird initiation for this rag tag group of theirs.**

"To join the group, the child of Poseidon must drool on them? A harsh initiation indeed," Athena said with a smirk to her rival.

Poseidon scoffed. "Whatever."

**Responsibility weighed on Luke's shoulders as he gazed at his new family. His blue eyes narrowed determinedly, more then willing to accept the burden. He would keep his new family together, no matter what.**

**Luke look towards the north and imagined how long it would take to get to his mom's house in Westport, Connecticut, from here. He wonder what she was doing right now. She was in such a bad state of mind when he left.…**

**But he couldn't feel guilty about leaving her. He had to. If he ever met his dad, they were going to have a conversation about that.**

Hermes groaned and rubbed his face. "Yes we did..."

**For now, he'll just have to survive day to day. He'll write in this diary when he had the chance, though he doubted anyone would ever read it.**

**Luke shook his hand as it cramped up from writing so much. The stirring of Thalia drew his attention, it was her turn for guard duty. That was good, he needed some sleep.**

**Rhode mumbled in her sleep and started to nibble on Annabeth's blonde hair, getting her to squirm, kicking her little feet.**

**Okay, that was going to be funny to see in the morning, without a doubt.**

**Now where was one of Rhode's cameras…**

"That was good," Thalia said with a small smile. "I almost forgot about Hal."

"What?! Not cool!" Apollo pouted.

"Be silent, Apollo," Artemis said with a sigh.

"So, who wants to go next?" Thalia asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. Enjoy.**

**Reading The Unrelenting Frozen Seas**

**Prologue: Loss**

* * *

><p>Jason looked at his sister and offered his hand. "I'll read."<p>

"Enjoy, Jay," Thalia said with a smile as she handed the book to him.

Jason smiled back and cracked the book open. "Prologue Part Four: Loss."

**The group of demigods managed to make it to the safe house by the James River with no complications thankfully, **

"Well isn't that lucky?" Nico said dryly.

**monster or mortal. Said safe house was rather simple, nothing more than a tarp covered with branches and leaves as a roof hidden behind a woven circlet of more branches; a lamp, an icebox, a couple of kid-sized sleeping bags along with some spare cloths and blankets along with a couple of assorted weapons and medical supplies: just some choice supplies that Rhode and Thalia managed to snag over their travels.**

**Currently Annabeth was clothed in a pair of slightly too-long jeans and an oversized army-themed jacket with a red tee that went almost to her knees underneath it. The glaring difference in size was due to the fact that Rhode was the one closest to her in body size, and even then the daughter of the sea had at least half a head over the girl.**

**Their newest traveling companion was very pouty when she woke up covered in drool, **

"Might want to get used to it," Leo said. He snickered at the flushed faces on the couple's faces.

**glaring at Rhode as best as she could; in all honesty all it made her do was look adorable.**

Thalia grinned. "Annie was a very adorable girl."

"Thalia!"

"I agree," Hazel said with a smile. "I wonder how cute her babies will be."

Percy, who had began to take a drink, did a perfect spit take while Annabeth spluttered.

**Turned out that Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle. The little girl said that she was claimed at birth, or that's what her dad had told her. Annabeth didn't like talking about him very much. All they knew was after Annabeth ran away, she said that Athena had guided and protected her for a while until the group found the young blonde in Richmond.**

**To appease the irate girl Rhode had offered to read her a book. Hey, she was a daughter of Athena so it had to work, right?**

"Story time always distracts Athena."

"Hermes, I will skewer you."

"Once upon a time-Kidding! I was just kidding!"

**Apparently it did, and Rhode made sure to file that away for later, as Annabeth was currently perched in Rhode's lap as the older girl read a copy of the Iliad that Luke had stolen aloud in Ancient Greek for the small blonde. Annabeth quickly became fascinated by the story, asking for help with a few words that she didn't know.**

**Seeing Annabeth's eyes start to droop slightly, Rhode grinned. "Having fun, Bethy?"**

**"Stop calling me that!" The blonde whined, pouting as she did. Thalia and Rhode had taken it onto themselves to annoy her constantly with their nicknames. Originally she thought that having a nicknames would've been fun. Obviously she hadn't taken into account that two certain daughters of the sky and sea were the ones doing the naming.**

**Honestly! Annie and Bethy? Those names were stupid, and extremely annoying! Especially when the cousins sung it together. Her name was Annabeth; not Annie-Bethy!**

"Annie-bethy..."

"Don't. You. Dare." Annabeth glared daggers at the amused hunter.

**"Nope," Rhode smirked as she closed her book, "as founding members of this little band of misfits, Thalia and I have all the nickname privileges. Especially cute ones."**

**"They're dumb!" Annabeth huffed as she crossed her tiny arms, standing up to make her slightly taller than Rhode who as still sitting.**

**"No, not really," the daughter of the sea snickered, gaining her another pout from the blonde scion of Athena.**

"You're an adorable little girl, Annabeth," Hazel said, smiling.

The daughter of Athena flushed and frowned. She also hated the nicknames Thalia gave her.

"Annie-bethy was really cute."

"Stop, Thalia!"

**Annabeth opened her mouth, most likely to shoot another retort, when a fluttering of feathers distracted her and she squeaked as a weight landed on her head. "Gah! Get it off!" She shrieked, flailing her arms wildly, causing Luke and Thalia to pause from their task of taking an inventory of their supplies.**

**"What's wrong?" Luke asked with his new sword out but blinked, "Um…"**

**There was a brown owl with a letter in its mouth roosting on Annabeth's head.**

All eyes went to Athena and she huffed.

"Honestly, just because it's my symbol I sent it? It's most likely from Hogwarts," Athena said.

Poseidon brooded and Leo grinned.

"Thalia and Rhode at Hogwarts...oh, the teenage unifo-ow! Ow! Ow! Piper, Jason, stop it!"

**Said owl choked out a hoot from behind the large envelop made out of some kind of thick brown paper before dropping the envelop into Rhode's lap.**

**"Did that owl just deliver your mail?" Thalia asked incredulously as she retracted her spear, absentmindedly tucking the can of mace back into her pocket. As if understanding her, the owl bobbed its head at Rhode.**

**"I…think so."**

**"It could be mine!" Annabeth stated, "My mommy could've sent it!"**

"Did her mommy send it?" Ares asked his sister with a smirk.

Athena glared at her brother for the slight to her daughter. "Silence, buffoon."

**Fluffing its feathers, the owl settled onto her hair before hooting sadly, shaking its head.**

**"I guess not, according to the owl." Rhode pointed out as she picked up the letter.**

**"To Rhode Jasmine Potter." she struggled to read the cursive font, it was a right bugger on her dyslexia.**

Dionysus smirked and sipped on his coke. Thank you Great Britain for the script that he could use to torture demigods for decades.

**The green eyed child frowned though, she didn't use the Potter name for years, "James River, Virginia." The girl looked at her friends as they wondered how the heck it knew where she was, "Left side northern corner of the shack…okay this is getting weird. Like really, really weird."**

"She's definitely Percy's sister," Annabeth said.

"Is that really, really good? Or really, really bad?" Thalia asked.

"Probably somewhere in between," Nico said.

"I hate you all." Percy brooded.

**Rhode said as she looked around, worried she was being stalked.**

**"Rhode," Thalia said, walking up to her, "Maybe you should rip it up, or just throw it away." She stated cautiously, "Who knows what could be in it."**

"It's a bomb." Leo nodded.

"Seriously, Leo?" Piper asked.

Leo gave her a serious look. "It's the only logical explanation."

Percy snorted. "Thank you, Mr. Spock."

Leo scowled and crossed his arms. "Dammit, I walked right into that..."

**"That would be best." Luke nodded in agreement.**

**Rhode turned the letter around and read, "Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."**

**"Magic school?" Luke and Annabeth asked, one in disbelief the other in child-like wonder.**

"You know gods exist and you have an issue with magic schools?" Frank asked. "Priorities."

**"Yep," Rhode pulled out the letter.**

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<strong>_

_**Dear Ms. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

**"Is this a joke?" Rhode let out a laugh.**

**Thalia snorted along in agreement, "I think so, it has to be some kind of prank."**

"Wow, really?" Frank gave Thalia a look of disbelief.

"Would you believe a letter inviting you to a magic school?" She asked in defense of her other.

"Hm...touché, but still..."

**Annabeth cocked her head to the side, thinking. It was a pretty weird joke. Luke was thinking along the same lines.**

**"Is it though?" the blond said, getting questioning looks from the older girls of the group. At the looks, he said, "I mean, someone just happened to train an owl to deliver Rhode mail about some magic school?" A look of doubt came to his face.**

**Thalia's brow knitted at that as she glanced at the owl, "But Luke, come on, magic school?" she said. It sounded ludicrous.**

**The owl on Annabeth's head hooted at her. Thalia just glared at it, "Shut up. Before we decide on owl stew for dinner tonight."**

**Annabeth glared at Thalia for that, but the older girl ignored her.**

"Yeah, what'd that owl ever do to you, Thalia?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia flushed and crossed her arms. "I'm just being cautious."

"Uh huh, sure..." Annabeth said with a small hidden smile.

"Wha-Annie! Come on...so not funny."

**The blond boy shrugged, "We **_**are**_** half-bloods. Who knows, right?" there was plenty of weird stuff out there.**

**Rhode frowned, "What should we do then?"**

**"I say we just burn it," the daughter of Zeus commented.**

**The owl hooted angrily at Thalia, "Bird, I will Kentucky fry you. Shut it."**

The group snickered while Athena glared at the hunter and Annabeth frowned.

**She snapped as her hand flickered with static.**

**The owl shut its beak.**

"Smart bird," Thalia said.

"Of course it is," Athena said.

"Still would've liked to try Kentucky Fried Owl," Ares said thoughtfully and smirked at the glare Athena gave him.

**Rhode looked at the letter cautiously, all them were giving it uneasy looks. "I'll reply, just in case." She said. The daughter of the sea took out a pencil and scribbled: Is this a joke? Either way, No!**

**Stuffing the letter back into the envelope, Rhode said, "Here," Giving it to the owl.**

**The owl gave a sad hoot, taking the letter and flying away.**

"I bet we don't get a reaction shot," Apollo said.

"Really?" Hermes asked.

"It wouldn't flow right with the story," he said. "Rhode is the focus and to derail from that is bad writing."

"Ah, I see."

**The group was making their way through Pennsylvania and had stopped to take a break in an open field. Next to their field a stream slithered its way lazily around the surrounding hills as the summer flowers danced in the light breeze. It had been several days now since Annabeth had joined them too.**

**The screech of metal meeting metal echoed out, breaking the peaceful atmosphere.**

**Sidestepping a thrust from Thalia's spear, Luke struck the side of the shaft, sending Thalia off balance has he quickly followed up with a jab to her ribs. Using the momentum from her stumble, Thalia used the other end of her spear to parry, twirling around and sending a trifecta of swift stabs at Luke, forcing him on the defensive.**

**Spinning her spear, Thalia sent the tip rocketing down at Luke like the axe of an executioner, forcing him to roll away. Her jacket had been discarded for this spar, showing off her Rolling Stones tee, giving her a wider range of movement.**

"And protecting her precious jacket."

"Annie!"

**"Go Luke!" Annabeth cheered from her place off to the side,**

"Annie…" Thalia pouted at the girl. Percy joined her.

"It wounds me, Annabeth...right here..." He tapped at his chest.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said with a pout.

**Rhode was sitting next to her, her eyes razor sharp as she scanned the duel. She smirked as Luke sent a flurry of slashes at Thalia, the daughter of Zeus using her superior reach to parry them with ease and retaliate almost instantly. Immediately gaining the momentum in this battle.**

**"Hey, Bethy," the daughter of Poseidon grinned, drawing her little friend's attention, "I bet you my Skittles for your Hersey Bar that Thalia will in…" Rhode scanned the fight again, "under the next minute."**

Thalia smirked. It was good to see some loyalty from her cousin.

**"What?" Annabeth blinked, "No way, it's pretty even." She disagreed.**

**"So no bet?"**

**"…Your Skittles will be mine."**

"That sounded evil," Leo said. He held his hand out dramatically. "Your skittles will be mine..."

"Shut up, Leo." Annabeth pelted the boy with some of the rainbow candy.

"Ha! See? I was right."

**The two girls shook on it, turning back to the fight.**

**Thalia reared back to avoid a slash, sweat flying off her skin. Swinging the butt of her spear at Luke's knees, she smirked viciously when the son of Hermes wince and stumbled at the hit.**

**The daughter of Zeus capitalized on this by slammed the butt of her spear into his diaphragm. Luke expelled some air as he fell onto his back, his sword kicked out of his hand. He tried to get back up, but Thalia's steel toed boot found its way on his chest, keeping him down.**

**Luke's Adam's apple bounced nervously as the tip of her spear poked it gently.**

**"Aannd…I win," Thalia grinned, panting slightly. Patting Luke's check teasingly with the flat of her spear, her smirk grew wider as Luke grumbled. "Again."**

"Unstoppable," Thalia said with a smirk.

**"What's the score?" She teased, twirling her spear like a conductor's baton. Luke's answer was to shove himself to his knees, grumbling even more. Nodding self-assuredly, she smiled. "Yep!" She said, popping the 'P' as her smile turned lopsided, "Me? A lot. You? None. C'mon Luke, up your game," she teased, digging the point of her spear into the dirt as she gave him a hand.**

**The blond boy accepted it and grunted, standing up and bent down for his sword, sheathing it, "I am, you just like to beat me up."**

**"Someone has to." The raven haired girl stated, leaning against the black shaft.**

**"I think he enjoys getting his butt whooped."**

"I know I would," Leo said. Jason cuffed him upside the head and he yelped. "Ow! Dude, not my fault your sister's hot."

**"Rhode!" Luke exclaimed, cheeks flustered at the thought.**

**Thalia was the same, but snuffed out the color quickly and glared at her best friend, "Very funny, Bubblehead."**

**Rhode shrugged, "Just an observation." She said, getting Thalia to shake her head. The black haired girl looked to Annabeth, "So, Bethy, that Hersey Bar, please." She held out her palm.**

**Annabeth grumbled and shifted through her small backpack. She pulled out the chocolate bar and gave it to Rhode, pouting the whole way.**

"Someone needs a hug..."

"Hazel, shut up-Percy, knock it off!" Annabeth shoved her boyfriend as he tightened his arm around her.

**"Thank you for your business." The daughter of Poseidon smiled, stashing it in her bag.**

**"Rhode, you're up." Thalia said.**

**Rhode blinked, "Want to take a breather first?"**

**"Nah, I'm in the zone. Plus, you could use the handicap."**

**Rhode shed off her green and yellow hoodie, pulling out her Pez Dispenser, "Oh, we'll see." She grinned, summoning her spear.**

**Luke moved and sat next to Annabeth and wiped his sweat covered brow. He noticed she was glaring at him, "What?"**

**"I lost a Hersey Bar because of you…you couldn't last ten seconds longer?"**

"That's what she said!"

"ARES!"

**Luke just stared at her dryly, "You were honestly betting on us?"**

**"Yes." Annabeth pouted, crossing her little arms. She'd have to re-evaluate betting on Luke again.**

**The blond rolled his icy blue eyes, "Well, Thalia's tough. It happens."**

**He got an accusing finger pointed at him for his troubles, "Excuses…you owe me a Hersey Bar."**

"Oh a son of Herm's in debt? This just won't do!" Apollo said.

Hermes nodded. Show your moves, Luke.

**"Let's just watch the duel." The son of Hermes smooth talked, making Annabeth draw her eye greys away from him.**

**Rhode and Thalia were about three meters apart as they circled another. Thalia at her spear pointing forward, her left hand on the middle of the shaft as her right was in the back, ready to thrust.**

"Thrust it hard."

"Ares!" Hera was infuriated.

"What?" He asked with a smirk. "I'm just cheering her on."

**Rhode was in a similar stance, but her spear was set up in a more slashing angle as her left hand clasped tightly near the back of the light brown shaft, her right palm cradled the wood just mid-way towards the tip.**

**There was just silence as the wind swept by and Thalia took the initiative, going for a thrust, but Rhode, bashed it away, swinging the butt of her weapon towards Thalia's head. Her cousin ducked, backing off a few steps and charged in once more.**

**Rhode side stepped and swung her weapon in a flurry of slashes, aiming low and high randomly, keeping Thalia on her toes as she dodged and swatted the attacks away.**

**Despite the duel happening, a smile came to Rhode's face. She loved this, her blood was pumping with excitement, the rush of her movements, putting her skills to the test.**

**And showing Thalia just how tough she was.**

"Ah, so the dick waving is hereditary?" Hades asked his brothers, who glared at him.

**When Thalia and Rhode usually dueled, the daughter of Zeus would usually win. Occasionally, with a little trickery or with some water, Rhode could pull off a win. But even then, it was difficult. Mainly because static hurt! Like, a lot!**

**But no tricks this time, she was going to win. Rhode knew it!**

Poseidon smirked.

"I doubt it," Zeus said.

"Oh please, my daughter will emerge victorious."

"I'm sure..."

"Both of you, enough," Hestia said with a frown.

**She went for a jab and twisted out of the way of Thalia's returning thrust. Thalia swung low, making Rhode hop back and bend her knees, lunging with a thrust.**

**The daughter of Zeus moved, batting the spear away as she swung the butt of her own weapon at Rhode's arm, which she ducked under with a roll.**

**Rhode broke the engagement, taking a few paces back, almond-shaped eyes narrowed, but her smile still in place.**

**Thalia also had a smile as she spin her spear a little and pressed her aggressive assault as she went for a piercing strike.**

**Rhode did the same, their spearheads scraping one another as they veered off course. They were close as Thalia went for a punch. Rhode swayed out of the way and kicked Thalia in the shin.**

**"Ow!" Thalia yelped, hopping back a little, glaring at the impish look on Rhode's face, "Oh it is so on now."**

"Oh so you were holding back?"

"Shut up, Percy. Keep reading Jason."

**"I thought it already was?"**

**"I'm so whooping your butt."**

**They grinned at one another and got back to the fight.**

**Annabeth was awed by how the two girls of the Big Three were going at it. The blonde wanted to fight like that someday.**

Annabeth smiled lightly and knew she would.

**Luke took a sip of water as the duel went on, neither girl backing down and looking like they were having a blast.**

**Rhode went for a strike at Thalia's knee, which was blocked, but she spun around the block. A glint caught Thalia's eye as she lashed out her free hand, block the spear strike and caught Rhode's hand that held her dagger.**

**She wrenched it out of Rhode's hand and swept her legs from under. Rhode fell on her back with a grunt.**

**The daughter of Poseidon was about to get up, but Thalia pinned down her body and arms by pressing the shaft of her spear against her,**

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss-Ow! Ow! Ow!" Leo covered his head as Piper began to smack him.

"Thank you, McLean," Thalia said with a red face.

"No problem," Piper said with another smack to Leo's head.

**"And I win." Thalia grinned, panting from the fight. Sweat dripped from the tip of her nose. "I hate it when you use your dagger, I gotta be extra careful. Still, you're getting way better." She complimented with a wink.**

**Plus, she was feeling pretty winded so Thalia had to finish the fight fast.**

**Rhode was also panting, blinking out some sweat. Her lips formed a pout, "I'll win next time." She assured.**

**"Sure." Thalia playfully rolled her blue eyes, brushing her bravado off. A second later, her face was doused in a splash from the small stream they were near. Thalia sputtered and spat out water. Under her damp bangs, Thalia glared at the innocently smiling Rhode.**

**"You looked hot. Just wanted to cool you down."**

"Aww...she ruined the mood-Ow! Piper, stop it!"

**"Why you little-!"**

**"Ah!" Rhode cried out as Thalia pulled her in a headlock and they started to wrestle.**

**"Think that was funny?"**

**"Yes!" Rhode shot back, trying to wiggle out of the hold.**

**"Dry me!"**

**"Bleh!"**

**The blonds in the distance were laughing at the mock fight the two were having.**

**"Come on, Rhode!" Annabeth cheered with a giggle.**

**"Go Thalia!" Luke whistled as the two cousins were rolling around in the grass, struggling to get a hold on one another.**

"On second thought, mud fight," Leo said with a grin. "Awesome."

**"Noogie!" Thalia declared.**

**Rhode yelped, "Ow! Wet Willy!"**

**"Ew, ah, gross! Indian Burn!"**

**"Ouch, ow! Wedgie!"**

**"Hey! Not the boxers!"**

"Kinky-Ow. Okay, I deserved that one...but boxers? Really, Thalia?"

"Shut it or I will fry you, Valdez."

**Even with their juvenile fighting, the two girls were laughing the entire time.**

"And cue monster attack," Thalia said with a groan.

**The four demigods were running through the woods in Westport, Connecticut. All of them were beaten up since they'd been in some battles.**

**"Just a little farther!" Luke promised. Annabeth stumbled, and he took her hand. Rhode was in the middle as she was holding her spear in her right hand while cradling her left hand that was swollen and angled in a way it shouldn't be.**

"That's broken," Apollo said.

**Thalia brought up the rear, brandishing her shield as she was driving back the monsters chasing them while limping on her left leg.**

**The latest monster attack had gotten them by surprise and Thalia got injured. Rhode had gone ballistic at that and destroyed five of the monsters in fury while busting her hand in the process.**

**They scrambled to a ridge and looked down the other side at a white Colonial house.**

**"All right," Luke said, breathing hard. "I'll just sneak in and grab some food and medicine. Wait here."**

**"Luke, are you sure?" Thalia asked. "You swore you'd never come back here. If she catches you -"**

**"We don't have a choice!" he growled. "They burned our nearest safe house. And you've got to treat that leg wound and Rhode needs her hand healed."**

**"This is your house?" Annabeth said with amazement.**

**"It was my house," Luke muttered. "Believe me, if it wasn't an emergency -"**

**"Is your mom really horrible?" Annabeth asked curiously. "Can we see her?"**

**"No!" Luke snapped.**

"Jerk," Thalia said, frowning. He was always so touchy when it came to his mom and _always_ bit their heads off when they tried to talk about it.

**Annabeth shrank away from him since his anger surprised her. Rhode wrapped her steady arm around her and glared at Luke. She knew they were stressed out and tired, but they couldn't lose it with each other, not now.**

**"I…I'm sorry," the blond amended with haggard eyes, "Just wait here. I promise everything will be okay. Nothing's going to hurt you. I'll be back -"**

**A brilliant golden flash illuminated the woods. The demigods winced, and a man's voice boomed: "You should not have come home."**

"Hermes is mad..."

"Shut up, Apollo."

**"What was that?" Rhode muttered as she held Annabeth closely while scanning around as Thalia and Luke did the same.**

**"I don't know." The boy muttered with weary icy blue eyes, "Let's…Let's just get the stuff and get out, fast."**

**It was what they intended to do at least, until the group met their first Olympian.**

**Hermes, the messenger god, stood in the old home of Luke along with this tall old woman that was as thin as a scarecrow, had weird cloudy eyes, and had white hair that stuck out in tufts all over her head.**

**Her name was May.**

**In May's living room, candles flickered on the fireplace mantel, reflected in the mirrors along the walls. In the kitchen, Thalia was sitting at the table while Ms. Castellan bandaged her wounded leg. Annabeth sat next to her, playing with a Medusa beanbag toy as Rhode played with the blonde as her hand rested in a bowl of water, healing her busted wrist.**

"Handy," Apollo said and Poseidon smirked.

**Hermes and Luke stood apart in the living room.**

**The god's face looked liquid in the candlelight, like he couldn't decide what shape to adopt in front of his son. He was dressed in a navy blue jogging outfit with winged Reeboks.**

"Nike would feel betrayed," Zeus said.

"Meh, I like Reeboks more," Hermes said. It had his wings on it.

**"Why show yourself now?" Luke demanded. His shoulders were tense, as if he expected a fight. "All these years I've been calling to you, praying you'd show up, and nothing. You left me with her." He pointed toward the kitchen like he couldn't bear to look at his mother, much less say her name.**

**"Luke, do not dishonor her," Hermes warned sternly, icy blue eyes narrowed. "Your mother did the best she could. As for me, I could not interfere with your path. The children of the gods must find their own way."**

"You could've told him that it was against the immortal laws for you to interact with him," Poseidon said.

Hermes frowned. He probably should've said that instead.

**"So it was for my own good. Growing up on the streets, fending for myself, fighting monsters."**

**"You're my son," Hermes said proudly. "I knew you had the ability. When I was only a baby, I crawled from my cradle and set out for -"**

**"I'm not a god!**

"Point to the brat," Ares said.

Hermes scowled. He was sure his kids could be that awesome.

**Just once, you could've said something. You could've helped when-" Luke took an unsteady breath, lowering his voice so no one in the kitchen could overhear "-when she was having one of her fits, shaking me and saying crazy things about my fate. When I used to hide in the closet so she wouldn't find me with those . . . those glowing eyes. Did you even care that I was scared? Did you even know when I finally ran away?"**

**In the kitchen, Ms. Castellan chattered aimlessly, pouring Kool-Aid for Thalia, **

"Don't drink the Kool-Aid," Leo said.

"Not funny," Hazel said with a frown.

Leo frowned. He thought it was kind of funny.

**Rhode, and Annabeth as she told them stories about Luke as a baby. Thalia rubbed her bandaged leg nervously. Rhode looked uncomfortable, fingering her pearl just as nervously. Annabeth glanced into the living room and held up a burned cookie for Luke to see. She mouthed, Can we go now?**

**"Luke, I care very much," Hermes said slowly, "but gods must not interfere directly in mortal affairs. It is one of our Ancient Laws. Especially when your destiny . . ." His voice trailed off. He stared at the candles as if remembering something unpleasant.**

"So you knew!" Ares accused.

"No! But, it didn't look good," Hermes said sheepishly.

"Still, probably shouldn't have said it," Apollo said.

"It slipped out!"

**"What?" Luke asked. "What about my destiny?"**

**"You should not have come back," Hermes muttered. "It only upsets you both. However, I see now that you are getting too old to be on the run without help. I'll speak with Chiron at Camp Half-Blood and ask him to send a satyr to collect you."**

**"We're doing fine without your help,"**

"Obviously." Athena rolled her eyes. And they said she was prideful.

**Luke growled and balled his fists. "Now, what were you saying about my destiny?"**

**The wings on Hermes's Reeboks fluttered restlessly. He studied his son like he was trying to memorize his face, "My son," he said, "I'm the god of travelers, the god of loads. If I know anything, I know that you must walk your own path, even though it tears my heart."**

**"You don't love me."**

**Hermes looked as though he'd been struck, "I promise I . . . I do love you. Go to camp. I will see that you get a quest soon. Perhaps you can defeat the Hydra, or steal the apples of Hesperides.**

Hera glared at Hermes as he cringed for that.

**You will get a chance to be a great hero before . . ."**

**"Before what?" Luke's voice was trembling now. "What did my mom see that made her like this? What's going to happen to me? If you love me, tell me."**

**Hal had only hinted, and it horrified the man. If Hermes, a god, knew Luke's so called destiny, than he should say it!**

**Hermes's expression tightened. "I cannot."**

**The boy's eyes widened, his chest felt like it was being twisted, "Than you don't care!" Luke yelled.**

"Ouch," Leo said with a wince while Hermes cringed again.

**In the kitchen, the talking died abruptly.**

**"Luke?" May Castellan called. "Is that you? Is my boy all right?"**

**Luke turned to hide his face, but he had tears in his eyes. "I'm fine. I have a new family. I don't need either of you."**

**"I'm your father," Hermes insisted, almost pleadingly.**

**"A father is supposed to be around. I've never even met you. Thalia, Rhode, Annabeth, come on! We're leaving!"**

**"My boy, don't go!" May Castellan called after him. "I have your lunch ready!"**

"Isn't that sweet?" Ares asked mockingly while Hermes glared at him.

**Luke stormed out the door, Thalia, Rhode, and Annabeth scrambling after him. May Castellan tried to follow, but Hermes held her back.**

**Rhode looked back and saw that Hermes was almost in tears, biting his lip to prevent himself from shouting after Luke. A part of Rhode couldn't help but feel sorry for the god. She frowned and turned towards her group, following them in a hurry. She inwardly wondered how her meeting with her own father would go. She hoped it wasn't going to be like this.**

**Hermes held May's thrashing body, who was crying out for her child.**

Hermes sighed, remembering May's reaction to Luke's death.

**He could only swallow heavily as his heart ached over what had transpired with Luke.**

**As the group left, they could still hear May's screams as Luke was feverishly wiping his eyes. He felt a tug on his sleeve and saw a worried Annabeth looking up at him, "Are you okay, Luke?" she asked in a worried voice with those big grey eyes.**

"So cute. What happened to the sweet little Annie?" Thalia asked, frowning.

"She grew up and found a boyfriend," Apollo said.

Percy smirked and tightened his arm around Annabeth while she smiled.

**The blond swallowed heavily, "Yeah," he pushed out as he tried his best to smile for Annabeth, to make her not worry about him, "Just, just a little tired, kiddo." He ruffled her blonde hair.**

**"Let's find a safe location for camp, guys." Rhode said, hefting her pack.**

**"I'm all for that." Thalia said, rubbing her wrapped up wound, "Need to rest this off and we could all get some sleep."**

**"I'll take watch." Luke said with finality, he really didn't want sleep right now anyway.**

**They later found a clearing and set up camp. Annabeth fell asleep the fastest as she rested in Rhode's lap and the sea child stroked her blonde hair kindly. Thalia was laying down on her bag as Luke was poking the ground with a stick as night was soon setting in.**

**"Luke-"**

**"Not now Rhode, please." The boy said with a pained tone. Begging her not to ask the question she had on her mind.**

**Thalia and Rhode looked at one another. Luke had told them about his mom, her fits and the glowing eyes, the strange things she would say, he made them promise not to tell anyone. Annabeth was so young, she probably didn't even understand what had just happened except that Luke was upset with his parents.**

"That was pretty much it," Annabeth said.

**If he didn't want to talk about, that was fine. As long as they were there, showing he had a family, that was the best they could do for the blond boy right now.**

**"Just get some sleep, Rhode." Thalia added, not wanting to bother Luke, this was a major event for him. He needed to calm down for tomorrow.**

**They didn't understand why, but the monster attacks were getting more frequent.**

Zeus and Poseidon glared at Hades.

He dryly glared back. "I'm not apologizing."

**"Right." Rhode nodded and gently laid Annabeth on her bag. The daughter of Poseidon laid down too, being mindful not to drool on the blonde.**

**Tomorrow was another day, just another day to try and survive.**

"It's a new day~ It's a new generation..." Apollo sang softly.

**After that night the group left his mom's house, Luke had changed. He just kept being reckless and moody, like he had something to prove. It didn't matter what Thalia or Rhode told him, he just kept picking fights with every monster they crossed. Annabeth didn't seem to understand what was going on or why her older friends were arguing.**

**Wasn't killing monsters good?**

"Because she looked up to Luke," Thalia said.

Percy brooded and Annabeth rubbed his arm in an effort to calm him down.

**But one night they were attacked, again. These giant black dogs the size of rhinos with molten red eyes had found them. There were six of them. The older kids took two each while Annabeth stayed back for her safety. Even with learning a thing or two about using her dagger from Rhode, the plucky blonde wasn't ready for vicious Hellhounds yet.**

Annabeth pouted. "I could fight!"

"You're still the baby of the group, Annabeth," Thalia said with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up, Thalia."

**One of the massive dog lunged at Rhode, but she held her shield firmly in front of her with her spear at the ready. Just as it was about to land on her, Rhode rolled forward and pushed her spear up at the dog, stabbing it right in the gut. It landed in a heap and melted into shadows.**

**The second black hound, baring its savage maw, pounced at Rhode. She side stepped, bashing it in the face with her shield and sliced off an ear with her spear. The hellish beast howled in pain and growled throatily, charging at her once more, baring its sharp claws.**

**The daughter of Poseidon rolled out of the way and dismissed her shield. The black dog turned around only to get a dagger in the face, killing it. Rhode was posed on her knee, her right hand stretched out after throwing her dagger with great accuracy.**

"...And I have to come to camp after _that_," Percy said with a groan.

His father just smiled. "You've proved yourself plenty, Percy."

"Yeah, but I didn't have a shadow like that to live in!"

**"Rhode," Annabeth cheered and run up to her friend since all the monsters were gone, "That was so cool!" she said in her squeaky voice.**

**Rhode smiled and patted her small friend, "Thanks, Bethy."**

"If anyone calls me that, I will stab you," Annabeth said before some could open their mouths.

**Luke pulled his sword out of the ground after his final stab while Thalia wiped her brow since she had finished her opponents too.**

**"Well, that was fun." Thalia said sarcastically and turned to Rhode and Annabeth to tell them to regroup but her voice died in her throat as her electric blue eyes widened in horror.**

**Luke saw it too and shouted, "Move!" he told them.**

**Rhode turned. They had miscounted. There were seven of them.**

"Damn you math!" Percy shook his fist at the sky.

"Percy!"

"It's evil!"

**The daughter of Poseidon could have held up her spear maybe, but all her instincts did was push Annabeth roughly out of the way and bring out her shield once more.**

"Should've rolled," Apollo said.

**Her friends cried out her name as Rhode tensed behind her defense, waiting for the collision. But it never came. There was a whistling in the air, followed by a dozen thwacks, and then something landed roughly.**

Artemis smiled and Thalia sighed. "It's this part..."

"The Hunters!" Percy said with falsetto.

"Oh, joy," Nico said. The two of them burst into snickers while Annabeth giggled at Percy's imitation of her and Thalia glowered at Nico.

**Rhode looked from behind her shield and saw that about a dozen silver arrows had skewered the monster dog as it melted into the night. She looked to where the arrows came up and up on the nearby hill were about maybe a dozen and a half girls. They were wearing white shirts, silver jackets, silvery camo pants and black combat boots while holding silver bows. The strangest thing about them was they had this silvery glow about them that made the girls seem regal in a way as the moon shone brightly.**

"Artemis' posse," Hermes said.

Artemis glared at him. "My hunters are not a 'posse' Hermes."

"Ah. ...Groupies?"

"No," Thalia said flatly.

"They're her bitches," Ares said, smirking at the glare he got from his half-sister.

**"Four half-bloods, Milady." One had said with some kind of accent, Rhode couldn't really place it, but it sounded old-fashioned. She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair, so she looked like some kind of Persian princess. She had dark brown eyes and a slightly upturned nose.**

"Whoa...babe alert."

"Leo Valdez, if you value your tongue, I suggest you keep it in your mouth," Artemis said.

"Er, Sorry."

"Oh come on, Arte. He has good taste-Ow!" Apollo frowned at the arrow stabbed into his forearm. "That was so uncalled for."

**The one she had addressed looked only a bit older then Rhode, probably Thalia's age. She had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. Her face was so beautiful it was something you would see in a painting or a sculpture, but her expression was stern and dangerous.**

"Apollo must've pissed her off before a hunt again," Hermes said.

"What?! I _never_ do that!" Apollo crossed his arms and pouted.

**"I see, Zoë." The clear leader of the group said as she looked at the group of demigods, "It seems to be a roaming group."**

**"They're both here." The girl, Zoë, said looking at Thalia and Rhode intently.**

**"Indeed." The leader said, her lips curling into a small smile.**

**Thalia got in front of Rhode and Annabeth as Luke walked up behind her. The daughter of Zeus said, "Who are you guys?" she demanded, her eyes suspicious and body tense for these unknowns, despite helping their group.**

**The girl named Zoë frowned, like Thalia had said something wrong. But the leader just raised her hand in the air to halt her words, "Calm yourself, Zoë. They are on edge from just fighting a pack of hellhounds and are ignorant of us." The shorter girl said softly and walked down the hill and stood before Thalia, "I am Artemis," she said. "Goddess of the Hunt. These are my hunters." She addressed to the girls behind her.**

"See? Her bitches."

"Would you like to repeat yourself, Ares?"

"Yes. I'll even slow it down for you, 'Princess'," Ares said, smirking at his father's 'favorite'. "They. Are. Your. Bitches."

"You meatheaded-!" Apollo caught his sister and kept her from rushing at Ares, which is what the god wanted.

"Ares, must we have another chat?" Hestia asked.

Ares' smirk immediately fell. "No, Hestia."

"Good. Then would you kindly shut up?"

"Yes, Hestia."

Hestia nodded in approval to that and smiled at Artemis, who tore herself from her brother's grasp and sat back in her seat.

**"What?" Thalia said, dumbfounded.**

**That was what Rhode was thinking too. But also, if she was a goddess…Why was she so short?**

Apollo snorted and Hermes sniggered. Artemis glared at her brothers.

**Artemis announced. "Zoë, we will rest here for tonight. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded."**

**"Yes, my lady."**

**The Hunters set up their camping site in a matter of minutes. Seven large tents, all of silver silk, curved in a crescent around one side of a bonfire. One of the girls blew a silver dog whistle, and a dozen white wolves appeared out of the woods. They began circling the camp like guard dogs.**

"Hm...Well trained...Like another type of camp guard dogs," Ares said.

"Ares?"

"Shutting up, Hestia."

**The Hunters walked among them and fed them treats. Falcons watched them from the trees, their eyes flashing in the firelight like they were on guard duty too. Even the weather seemed to bend to the goddess' will. The air was still hot, but not as bad as before and the bright moon seemed to complement the fire pleasantly.**

**A broad ginger with milky skin called Phoebe was summoned over by Zoë to deal with healing any injuries they might have suffered.**

"I'm still waiting on test results," Apollo said.

"She is one of my hunters now. Not one of your children!"

"We don't know that yet!"

**Thankfully it wasn't much; the worse among them was Annabeth who had a cut on her check but that was healed in a second, the rest of them just had a couple of scratches.**

**Though, Phoebe didn't even glance at Luke, she simply tossed him a roll of gauze for the cut on his arm;**

"Bedside manner could be worked on," Leo said.

"Shut it, matchstick."

"You got it."

**when she did though, her eyes shone with disgust. This of course caused some tension between her and the girls, Thalia forcing her fist not to break out into sparks.**

**"Thalia Grace, Rhode Evans." The old-fashion voice of Zoë said, getting the two girls to look at her.**

**"Just Thalia." Thalia said on reflex and Zoë nodded.**

**"Follow me, Lady Artemis wishes to speak with you two."**

**"What about us?" Annabeth asked the hunter, looking up at her.**

**Zoë gave her this soft smile, "I'm sorry little one, but our goddess wishes to speak with these two, alone."**

**"Okay." Annabeth nodded reluctantly as Luke frowned, wondering what the goddess wanted.**

"He probably thinks its nothing good," Apollo said.

"Dude!"

"Just telling it like it is, bro."

**Rhode and Thalia stood up and walked behind Zoë as she led them to the last tent, which looked no different from the others.**

**"So, who are you?" Thalia asked the hunter.**

**"I am Zoë Nightshade, Lady Artemis' Lieutenant.**

Artemis smiled sadly at the image of her old friend.

**While Milady is away on her godly duties, I am in charge of the Hunters."**

**"That's pretty cool." Rhode commented, getting a slight smirk from the hunter.**

**"Indeed." She answered and waved them inside.**

Poseidon frowned. He debated the pros and cons to his daughter joining the hunters.

"It's not worth it," Hades said as he glared at Artemis, who had the decency to look away from him.

**The inside of the tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the center, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. Behind the goddess, on a polished oak display stand, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. The walls were hung with animal pelts: black bear, tiger, and several others the girls didn't recognize. It looked like Artemis had another animal pelt lying next to her, but it was a live animal - a deer with glittering fur and silver horns, its head resting contentedly in the goddess' lap.**

**"Join me, Thalia Grace, Rhode Evans," the goddess said.**

**"Just Thalia." The daughter of Zeus said again, never liking her surname as usual. Both girls sat across from her on the tent floor. The goddess studied them, which was kind of weird if Rhode was honest. She had such old eyes for a young girl.**

"She is my little sis," Apollo said.

"I am not the younger one!"

**"Are you surprised by my age?" she asked them.**

**"Uh... a little." Rhode admitted. Thalia nodded in agreement.**

**"I could appear as a grown woman or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray."**

**"Go astray?" Thalia asked with a raised brow.**

**"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, and insecure. Forget themselves."**

"They don't forget themselves," Aphrodite said with a frown.

"They do," Artemis said. The two began to glare at each other.

"Ladies, don't start," Hestia said.

**The goddess answered as Zoë sat down at Artemis' right.**

**"Oh." The raven-haired girl said with a furrowed brow.**

**"Boys are weird." Rhode said with a nod. She still remembered the talk that she and Thalia had about babies.**

"Boys are weird and bad. Stay away from them!" Poseidon nodded.

Percy snickered.

**Artemis and Zoë seemed amused by this, "Indeed they are, young Rhode." The goddess smiled a small smile.**

**"So what do you want to talk about?" Thalia asked, as blunt as a two by four, just wanting to get down to business as to why a goddess wanted to see them personally.**

**"Ah, straight to the point. I like that." The goddess nodded, "It is simple, I wish for you two to join the hunt."**

**Thalia and Rhode looked at one another and back to the goddess, "The hunt?" Thalia asked, unsure what she meant.**

"Boo! Don't do it!" Aphrodite scowled.

Artemis smirked while Thalia rolled her eyes.

**"My Hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my maidservants, my companions, and my sisters-in-arms. Once they swear loyalty to me."**

**"So, what's so great about the hunt?" the punkette asked, leaning back as she supported herself on her palms.**

**"To begin with," Zoë said with a smirk, "immortality."**

"The most alluring of the promises," Apollo said.

**Thalia stared at her, then at Artemis. "She's kidding, right?" but she sounded intrigued by the idea.**

**"Zoë rarely kids about anything," Artemis said with a shake of her head, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips, "My hunters are indeed immortal...unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely. Or break their oath."**

**"What oath?" Rhode said curiously.**

**"To foreswear romantic love forever," the goddess answered. "To never grow up, never get married. To be a maiden eternally."**

"BOO!"

"Shut up, Harlot!"

**"Like you?"**

**The goddess nodded.**

**Thalia looked at the goddess after a moment of thought, "So you recruit demigods like us?"**

**"Not just half-bloods," Zoë explained. "Lady Artemis does not discriminate by birth.**

"Only gender," Hermes said with a chuckle.

Artemis rolled her eyes. Boys were idiots, her twin was prime evidence of that.

**All who honor the goddess may join. Half-bloods, nymphs, mortals."**

**"So, like a melting pot?" Rhode said in thought.**

**Zoë paused for a moment, then nodded, "Tis a reasonable example." And then continued, "You become naturally stronger and faster than any mortal, demigod, or nymph." Zoë said, her words were like honey, "Your skills with a bow grow greatly, and most of all, we hunt the monsters, they flee from us in fear."**

**Thalia's eyes glazed in thought, she was liking this more and more. Getting back at all the monsters that terrorized them when they were younger, being so strong…yeah, that sounded good.**

"Power hungry like her father."

"Be silent Hades," Zeus said.

"He's not all wrong," Percy said under his breath.

"What was that, Jackson?"

"Nothing, Thalia."

**Rhode thought it sounded a lot like the Lost Boys, never growing up, just having fun. No more running, no more hiding, a goddess watching over her…maybe even like a parent.**

**Not that she didn't love her dad!**

Poseidon beamed.

**But, after surviving for three years and just praying to him, well, she just wanted to meet him, ask him questions…know what he looks like. Okay, maybe that was selfish of her since he was a god and had godly things to do, like rule the sea. Rhode guessed she should be grateful he answered her prayers at least.**

**Thalia shook out of her thoughts, "But, what about our friends?" she asked.**

**Artemis frowned, "For Athena's daughter, normally I do not recruit so young. They do not understand the choice at such an age and it would be unjust of me to bind a child of her age bracket. Care for them I most certainly will. But to invite them? Well, in the future hopefully."**

"The offer still stands, Annabeth," Artemis said.

"I'll pass," Annabeth said, smiling at Percy.

Aphrodite stuck her tongue out at Artemis.

**"And Luke?" Thalia asked.**

**Zoë spoke up, "He will either find his way on his own or die." Her words were blunt and unforgiving, shocking the younger girls at how casually she said them.**

**Artemis gave her faithful friend a side-glance for the latter comment, but did not disagree.**

"That's what cost you two recruits," Apollo said. Kids don't like the cold harsh truth.

Artemis frowned. She didn't like it when her brother was right.

**"What? No!" Thalia shouted, getting to her feet, "We've traveled together for months, I can't-! We can't just leave him like that!" she said, heat in her tone.**

**Zoë scoffed at her, "Please, he is a man, and like all men, they are a waste of space."**

"Hey!" Leo looked offended along with Percy, Frank and Nico.

"You don't really think that way, do you?" Jason asked. Apollo gave a similar look to Artemis.

"You're my little brother, Jason. It's different." Thalia smiled at him. Artemis nodded in agreement, making her brother beam.

**"Says you!" Thalia said, her hands clenched, "If it wasn't for that 'waste of space', me and Rhode would be dead a few weeks back!"**

**"Please, thou are acting like a fool."**

"So not helping with your case."

"Apollo, shush."

"I'm just saying, sis."

**"Oh yeah? What would you know?" Thalia said, her temper flaring.**

**"I have been around long to know how little heroes end up, child."**

**"Oh, so you're an old hag then?"**

**An irate look flashed across Zoë as she rose to her feet, "You ill-tempered child." she said, annoyance lacing her voice.**

**"Ill-tempered, huh?" Thalia's eyes turned stormy, glaring at the lieutenant of Artemis. "At least I don't have some gender superiority complex!"**

"Oh, and a stinging blow from the future lieutenant to be!"

"Shut up, Hermes," Artemis said to the amused god.

**The raven-haired girl said heatedly. The girl just rubbed Thalia the wrong way.**

**Zoë gave Thalia a chilling glare, "Thou will regret this choice, girl. Thou will see, like every other man, he will let thee down someday. As they always do."**

**Thalia was about to retort before Artemis voice cut them off like a harsh wind.**

**"Enough." the goddess commanded, making the girls cow under her stern gaze. She turned to her half-sister, a tiny frown on her face, "Thalia, I would ask you not to insult one of my hunters." Thalia made a grunting noise, her eyes anywhere but on the goddess'. The moon goddess turned to her friend, "And Zoë, the girl has already made her decision. Even if you disagree, it is a matter of choice. Respect that."**

**"Forgive me, Lady Artemis." the lieutenant said, looking a touch embarrassed for letting a child rile her up.**

**"Come on, Rhode." Thalia said suddenly, "Let's get out of here."**

**Zoë sniffed at the daughter of Zeus, "Does thou have corn in thy ears? As my Lady said, tis a matter of choice. The daughter of the sea god can make her own choices."**

**"This is true." Artemis nodded as Thalia gritted her teeth and turned to Rhode.**

**"Come on, we don't need this, Rhode." The raven-haired girl said to her cousin. Plus, she didn't want to lose Rhode, her best friend and family, to some sexism campaign.**

**Rhode looked like a deer in headlights with all the eyes on her, "Um," she stammered for a moment. Getting up, she bowed to Artemis, "Thank you for your offer, but I don't think I'll fit in; and even then," shooting a quick glance to Thalia, her eyes hardened, "I can't leave my family."**

Aphrodite pumped her fist while Artemis frowned. Poseidon joined Artemis, but it was a confused frown.

**Thalia smiled at that and turned to give a haughty smirk to Zoë. In your face you prissy princess!**

Thalia smiled sadly. She wished she could've apologized to Zoe before she died.

**Zoë frowned at this, finding it to be a waste of potential for the girl. But still, it was a matter of choice…even if the immortal girl found it to be the wrong one.**

**Artemis sighed, saddened by their decision but still respected it all the same, "Very well. We will be staying here until sunrise. So, I offer my protection this night to your group."**

**"Thank you." Rhode said quickly as Thalia looked like she wanted to decline as she was in a glaring match with Zoë.**

**"You're welcome." The goddess answered as Thalia and Rhode left to go back to Annabeth and Luke for the night.**

"Thanks for that," Annabeth said.

"It was a pleasure," Artemis said with a soft smile.

**It had been a few days since meeting the meeting with Artemis.**

**Thalia was still a bit pissed off by Zoë Nightshade.**

Thalia nodded in understanding while Artemis sighed sadly.

**With the early afternoon light, the group had been breaking for lunch and rest a bit since they had just been attacked once more a few hours ago.**

**Rhode used a lighter to start a small fire with the wood she and Annabeth got. Thalia and Luke were currently gutting some rabbits the group had caught.**

***Whoosh* "AHH, poachers, help! Nine-one-one! PETA!"**

"Clover!"

"Percy, it's not funny."

"I beg to differ, Thalia."

**The group just jolted up and looked at each other.**

**"Rho, I think your trap snagged someone." Thalia said as she was cleaning her hands.**

**"I figured, but I'm just wondering how." Rhode mumbled as they walked up to where the trap was.**

**Hanging in the fishing net was a willowy boy with curly brown hair. He had brown eyes, a bucket hat, and despite looking young, he had chin hair. He had on a brown sweater hoodie and blue jeans, and red Converse, but was missing one.**

**And on the foot that was missing a shoe, wasn't a human foot. There was a hoof!**

"Mm...sheep hooves..." Ares grinned in thought.

"No," the gods said.

"Oh, come on..."

"No."

**"Um," the boy said as he spun upside down, "Could you guys let me down?" he asked politely.**

**"Who are you?" Thalia demanded, her spear just beginning to crackle angrily.**

**"My name's Grover, I'm a satyr!" the goat boy, Grover, exclaimed quickly, "Please put the spear away, I'm allergic to pointy things**

"A lot of people are." Leo nodded in agreement.

…**and let me down!"**

**"How'd he even get into the trap?" Annabeth asked with a wonder.**

**"I saw an innocent piece of celery laying around and got hungry."**

**"It was meant for rabbits." Luke told him bluntly.**

**"…Yeah, those big bullies do love celery."**

Piper and Hazel snickered while Frank shook his head. "He did not just say that."

"He did," Percy said, smirking.

**The goat boy nodded, "So, can I get down now, please?"**

**"Why are you here?" Luke asked.**

**"I was sent by Chiron, I got to get, um," he hesitated for a moment, looking at Rhode and Thalia but swallowed heavily, "Well, all of you to Camp Half-Blood. You see, it's a safe place for guys like you."**

The campers cheered in agreement.

"Not entirely," Hazel said with a small pout.

"He doesn't know," Jason said. Grover was an okay faun once you got to know him.

**Thalia stared at him for a bit, making him sweat. She then cut him down, which he was thankful for as he put on his fake foot.**

**Grover sniffed the air, "What's on fire?" he asked.**

**"We're cooking rabbit, want some?" Annabeth asked innocently.**

"Annabeth, really?" Frank asked.

"I was seven!"

"Shame on you," Piper mock chastised her.

"Shut it, McLean!"

**Grover looked offended, "I'm a vegetarian! All satyrs are." He explained to the little girl.**

**Annabeth tilted her head at that, but nodded in understanding.**

**"Let's eat and you can explain what's going on." Thalia said as they went back to their little camp.**

"The mini-camp..."

"Not even close to being funny, Leo."

"Well, it's ironic," Frank said. "A faun-"

"Satyr."

"Whatever. One finds them and is going to take them to a summer camp while they have a camp already? Irony."

"Ah, wordplay," Apollo said.

**Grover nodded as the rabbit cooked, he started to tell them about Camp Half-Blood and all the stuff there.**

**"There's really a place like that?" Luke asked.**

**Thalia let out a tired smile, "Damn, just…wow."**

**Rhode gave Annabeth a half hug, "We're going to have a home, Annabeth!" she cheered happily.**

**Annabeth nodded her head, returning the hug her with a beaming smile, "We don't have to worry anymore!"**

Annabeth's joy fell as she and Thalia exchanged looks.

"Maybe it'll be different," she said hopefully.

"I doubt it," Thalia said, frowning.

**Grover smiled too as he continued to explain until another owl with a letter swooped by, giving it to Rhode.**

**The entire group tensed as the owl landed on a nearby branch. Grover raised a brow as to why they were so tense.**

**Thalia noticed the satyr's look and answered with annoyance in her voice, "This is the fiftieth one we got." She said, reaching over to snag the letter, contemplating on ripping it pieces or burning it to ashes.**

"Persistent, aren't the old farts?" Ares asked.

"Pot, meet kettle."

Ares glared at Hephaestus in confusion. "What's that mean?"

"One, you're always trying to pick a fight to no avail," Athena said, ticking a finger off. "And two, you're immortal. How long have _you_ been around?"

"...Shut up, owl pellets," Ares said.

**"That's from one of those magical schools, right?" Grover asked curiously.**

**Thalia nodded, "So it's real. We figured as much…by the time the tenth one came." **

"No, it's obviously a hoax," Hermes said.

"Has to be." Apollo nodded in agreement.

"They wouldn't know," Thalia said in defense of her other's group. "They were all just kids."

"Excuses!" the two pranksters of Olympus scoffed.

**She grunted, resting her chin in her palm, waving the letter in her other hand, "But with how persistent they are after Rhode said no to all of them…it's really creepy." She said, stating her displeasure.**

**Grover said, "We actually have a camper or two who goes to magical school. Mail comes by owls. I know a bit about them."**

**Luke leaned forward, "What can you tell us?" he asked keenly.**

**"Which school?"**

"Word play!"

"Quiet, Apollo."

**"Hogwarts." Rhode answered.**

**Grover smiled brightly, "Oh, the Scotland one. A student told me about the forest there. It's beautiful from what I heard. Also dangerous. Very dangerous.**

"Got some evil centaurs up in that ish," Apollo said, nodding.

"...What planet do you come from?" Artemis asked.

"Funny. Very funny."

**Let's see, I hear it's run by a guy with a D, uh…"**

**"Dumbledore." Annabeth supplied, having read the letter a few times herself.**

**"Yeah! That guy. Says he's some kind of genius."**

**Thalia laughed, "What? Like some old Kung Fu master, but with magic instead?"**

**Grover nodded, making Thalia turn to Rhode, wiggling her fingers.**

**"Join us, Rhode. For you must achieve your destiny."**

"Master Thalia, teach us the ways of the force," Leo said with a bow.

"You are not worthy." Thalia scoffed.

Leo narrowed his eyes. "I see…then I shall go...to the Dark Side! ...Jason..."

"Oh, real funny. Because I'm Roman, right?" Jason asked.

"On the nose."

**She said in a cheesy old man voice, then snorted.**

**Luke rolled his eyes. Thalia hated this magic school idea. She was always so protective of Rhode. Not that he blamed her with how much they've been bothering them, but he wanted more information first. "So this school is good?" he asked Grover, keeping the conversation on track.**

**Grover nodded once more, "Yep. I mean, from what I heard, some of the best wizards and witches went there. Like Merlin."**

**"…Merlin's real?" Rhode asked with a small look of awe.**

**"So's Le Fay." The satyr added.**

**"That means King Arthur's real too." Annabeth said with stars in her eyes.**

Annabeth gleamed and looked to her mother, who nodded. She beamed. "Life is so good right now."

**Rhode gained a giddy expression, "This sounds so cool. I mean, I can do actually magic?" Childish excitement filled her. She could learn magic!**

Poseidon pursed his lips in thought. Strong magical daughter...daughter pursued by boys at school because daughter grows up into...His eyes widened in horror. "She is not allowed to go!"

"Why not?" Apollo asked. He blinked and grinned when it hit him. "Uniforms..."

"Apollo..."

"What? I can admire scenery! Ow!" Apollo glared at his twin, who glared right back.

"Uniforms are sexy-Ow! Piper, the pain!" Leo said with a whine.

"Humph, serves you right," Piper said with a scoff.

**"Guys, we don't have time for magic." Thalia argued, "Half-bloods on the run, hello?"**

**Annabeth pouted at her, "You always say that."**

**"With good reason, Annie."**

**"But you're forgetting about Camp Half-Blood." Luke raised his point, getting a displeased look from Thalia, "We don't have to run anymore. We can finally have a life." He said in a tired tone.**

**Thalia gave him a sympathetic look, understanding him completely. But she was still stubborn on the magic school topic.**

"Luke's got a good point..." Percy said, begrudgingly.

"No, Percy, he's making a horrible decision for her!" Poseidon scowled.

"Why?" Percy arched a brow. Sure, uniforms were sexy on the right girls, he'd had a few nice dreams about student Annabeth, but Rhode was his sister. She wouldn't be that hot.

"No reason, Percy Jackson." Zeus cut his brother off. If he had to suffer, so will Poseidon. "Read on, Jason."

**"I'd also get to see the world. Well, Scotland at least." Rhode stated.**

**"Yes, Scotland. A place on a whole other continent." The daughter of Zeus stated while crossing her arms.**

"Yes, protect the OTP..." Leo grinned.

**"Well, it is a boarding school." Grover attested.**

**"But with magic!" Rhode added excitedly.**

**"I think she should go." Luke commented as Thalia gave him a look, "What?" he shrugged it off, "If she doesn't like it, she doesn't go back. And learning magic would be useful, right? Heck, it could save our lives one day."**

**"Exactly!" Rhode beamed at her friend.**

**"These guys obviously want Rhode to go," Annabeth said, sounding as serious as an eight year old could be,**

"Aw, so cute!"

"Hazel, please..." Annabeth begged.

Hazel pouted. "But Annabeth...it's not my fault you're adorable..."

**"So I think we should let her go. That way they stop harassing us. If not, owls will continue bothering her." The tiny blonde concluded. True, she wouldn't be able to pet all the cute owls that came to them, but it was just annoying now.**

**"Going would be like mean walk into a trap by her stalkers!" Thalia stubbornly said.**

**Luke counted by saying, "Sometimes springing the trap is the best solution. Besides, Rhode's aware of the danger and can take care of herself."**

**"She'd be all alone..." Thalia sternly retorted, making Rhode look at her and got pissed at that. It was like Thalia thought she couldn't take care of herself?**

**"Um," Grover interrupted, getting Thalia's intense eyes on him, "Like I said, we have a camper who goes there and another who's also going as a first year like Rhode. So, she won't really be alone."**

**Rhode put her foot down, "So it's settled." she said sternly, "Camp Half-Blood will be home base in a way. With other demigods there, I have backup and an older student that can give me a heads up if something's going on. I'll be fine." the daughter of Poseidon concluded, looking right into Thalia's eyes.**

**Thalia looked around and saw it was three to one, damn democracy. "Alright." she said begrudgingly, getting Rhode to nod.**

**Still, the punkette of the sky felt uneasy for some reason.**

"Hm, I wonder why?" Apollo said sarcastically.

**Writing her reply of Yes, Rhode handed the paper to the owl. It hooted happily and took the letter, flying off. Rhode turned to Grover, "So that student at camp can help me out with supplies, right?"**

**Grover nodded, "Yeah. He's a good guy, he should help you out."**

**Rhode gained a smile. Okay, maybe she was getting overly hyped, but this was magic! Every kid at one time or another wished they could do it. And now the daughter of Poseidon could. It was going to be awesome!**

**"Are you going to get a pointed hat?" Annabeth questioned Rhode.**

**"Maybe." Rhode told her, it wasn't her really her style though.**

"The beanie does her justice," Apollo said. Thalia glared at him and he held his hands up in defense. "I calls it like I sees it!"

"It better just stay that way," Artemis said.

"No matter what, I'll always be a cradle robber," Apollo said, grinning.

**"What about a big wart nose?"**

**"Okay, that's just a story, Bethy. And no more of those questions." The daughter of the sea stated as Annabeth pouted.**

**She had more questions!**

"She _always_ has more questions."

"Shut up, Thalia."

**They had lunch at that moment and ate in silence. The half-bloods had contemplating looks on their faces, wondering if they made the right decision. After about ten minutes, everyone had filled themselves and Grover spoke up.**

**"Anyway," Grover said as he finished eating a tin can from his bag, "We should get going, your scents are all over the place here." And pointed at Thalia and Rhode, "Especially you two." He said gravely.**

"Geez, Thalia. Take a bath once in a while."

"Shut up, Death Breath!"

**"Why them?" Luke asked, throwing his empty skewer into the fire.**

**"They're kids of the Big Three, they have the strongest scents around. Heck, that's why Hades monsters keep finding you from what you told me."**

**The group looked at one another and Thalia asked with confusion, "Why would Hades be after us?"**

**Grover's eyes widened, "You, you don't know?!" he said startled, jumping to his fake feet.**

**"No." Rhode shook her head.**

**"You two aren't even supposed to be born!" the satyr exclaimed.**

"...Wow, that was a stupid thing to say," Percy said.

"And you should know." Thalia smirked.

"Shut up, Thalia."

"He's not wrong," Hades said with a glare to his brothers.

**"What?" the daughter of Zeus asked in a dangerous tone, eyes narrowed.**

**Grover held up his hands, "No, that came out wrong, I mean," He sighed with slumped shoulders, "I guess I should explain it all."**

"No, you think?" Thalia asked sarcastically.

"Well, you could play the guessing game," Leo said.

"Shut up, matchstick."

"Yes ma'am."

**So, about sixty years ago, right after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes.**

"Because _that_ worked out well," Percy said. His father looked sheepish while his uncles rolled their eyes.

"I kept my promise," Hades said.

"Hiding your children? Yes, not breaking our oath or our laws at all."

"Zeus, Hades, stop."

"Yes Hestia."

**Their children, like Thalia and Rhode, were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of mortal events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II was a fight between children of the Big Three. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: No more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx.**

"And they all...well, most of them broke it," Percy said. Hades smirked at Poseidon and Zeus who rolled his eyes.

"One of them broke it twice," Hera said, glaring at her husband.

"Poseidon did in this story," Zeus said.

"That means nothing to me," Hera said stubbornly.

**The group grew silent at that.**

**"So," Thalia said in a tight tone, "We aren't even supposed to be born, huh?"**

**"Yeah." Grover answered in a tiny voice, there was pity in there too.**

**The daughter of Zeus balled her fists, her mind racing, "But, why would Hades be after us? We did nothing! Our dads broke the oath!"**

**"Well, he doesn't see it that way." Grover said, "He just sees that his brothers sired two heroes and wants you dead."**

"Not true." Hades scoffed. "Stupid satyrs, think they know everything about me because they never are tortured. I wanted you dead because I knew I couldn't raise a hand against them."

Zeus and Poseidon, for the story, scowled while Thalia blanched.

**"But that's not fair!" Annabeth cried out, clearly upset as Luke didn't look very pleased either.**

**"But, shouldn't the Styx punish the ones who break?" Rhode asked Grover in a small voice, trying to wrap her head around all this.**

**"Well, they're gods, immortals, they got off easy, so-"**

"Bullshit." Apollo rolled his eyes. "It just hasn't hit them yet."

"When did it hit us, Apollo?" Zeus asked tightly.

"Grandpa."

Zeus and his brothers cringed at that.

**"It comes to us?!" Thalia said in fury as she stood up, "That's, that's bullshit!" she said. She was being punished because King Asshole couldn't keep it in his pants!**

"That's what I said!"

"Shut up, Apollo." Zeus frowned at his daughter. "King Asshole?"

"In her defense..." Hades began with a small smirk.

"Finish that sentence, I dare you," Zeus growled at his brother.

Poseidon grinned. "I like the name."

"No one asked you, Poseidon."

"I was just giving my opinion, Zeus."

"Boys..." Hestia frowned at them and they shut up.

…**Was, was that way she lost Jason? Why Rhode lost her mom and step-dad, having to live with her terrible relatives?**

**They got punished instead?**

**Static popped off Thalia's body, she wanted to punch something, she was just so angry. The daughter of Zeus stormed off, needing to cool down.**

**"Um, she shouldn't just-" Grover said, but Luke cut him off.**

**"Trust me, just let her get it out."**

**Rhode stood up and went after her friend.**

**Grover was going to say something again, but Luke just said, "She can calm Thalia down, they tend to do that for each other."**

"Odd, considering their fathers," Aphrodite said. She beamed and giggled, making Poseidon frown.

"I don't like that giggle, Aphrodite."

"Oh, but you will, Poseidon."

"...I probably won't."

"I will," Leo said shamelessly.

"Same for me," Hermes and Apollo said together.

**"Oh, okay." He nodded and went back to explaining more about the camp to the two blonds.**

**Thalia stormed through some trees until she punched one. She did it so hard she broke the bark and her knuckle started to bleed, but she honestly didn't care.**

**She and Rhode suffered because of Zeus and Poseidon...**

**Where the hell is the justice in that?**

"A good question. Where is the justice in that, Zeus?"

"Shut up, Hades."

"Poseidon, your thoughts?" Hades asked.

Poseidon just settled for glaring at his older brother.

"I see."

"Hades, stop urging them on," Hestia said. Hades sighed but gave her a nod, complying with the request.

**"Thalia." the raven-haired girl turned to see sad green eyes, "You okay?" Rhode asked.**

**"…No." the blue-eyed girl said as she leaned against the tree she punched and crossed her arms, chewing her lip, "…It's not fair."**

**Rhode moved next to her, leaning against the tree, "Since when has life been fair?" she said wearily, sounding far older than a ten year old should.**

"Wisdom of the sea," Poseidon said.

Athena barked out a laugh. "There's no such thing."

"_Old man and the Sea._" Apollo looked at his nails as his sister glared at him.

Poseidon just smirked.

**Thalia wrapped an arm around Rhode's shoulder, pulling her close as they listened to birds chirping and bugs buzzing.**

**"Sad fact is, you're right." The daughter of the sky said grumpily.**

**"…It's just us against the world, right?"**

"I'm a nightmare, a disaster, it's what they've always said," Apollo said softly.

"Those words are so true it hurts me," Artemis said. She smirked at her pouting twin.

"Hurtful lil sis."

**Thalia nodded, it always had been.**

**"But," Rhode said quickly, "We got Luke, Annabeth, and even Grover now. It's not just us anymore."**

**"…True."**

**"So, forget them and their oath!" Rhode said, wiggling out of Thalia's hold to stand in front of her, giving the smirk that just screamed troublemaker. It made a sense of pride bubble in Thalia's chest, her friend was just a rebel at times.**

Percy and Poseidon beamed proudly.

Zeus groaned. "Wonderful, another one."

"Indeed," Hades said with a nod of agreement.

**Good for her.**

**Rhode held out her pinkie, like all those years ago, with a big smile on her face.**

**"Let's make another promise. We make it through this together and live how we want. If the gods don't like it, well tough cookies!"**

Poseidon smiled while Percy laughed.

"Yes! Praise the gods for the One True Pairing!" Leo said with pumped fists.

"SHUT UP, LEO!" Jason and Thalia glared daggers at the boy. Zeus and Poseidon were along side them, but they turned to Apollo and Hermes, who had their shirts on once more.

**Thalia narrowed her eyes at Rhode and couldn't help but laugh. Yeah, Rhode really knew how to make someone feel better.**

**The daughter of Zeus laced her pinkie around the daughter of Poseidon's.**

**"Yeah, screw 'em."**

Poseidon chuckled while Thalia sheepishly smiled at her frowning father.

**They shook on it and smiled at one another.**

"Pinky swears, legit for shit."

"Apollo!"

"Sorry Hestia."

**It had been two weeks since they had met Grover. They had gotten to know him and he just fit so well into the group.**

**They wished it could have lasted, the fun times that is.**

**Until it happened.**

**Hades army had finally caught up to them.**

Jason paused, his breath hitching for a second before he read on.

**After getting trapped by a Cyclops in his lair in Brooklyn, the Cyclops had tied, gagged and hung Rhode, Thalia, Luke, and Grover to the ceiling. They had been tricked by his voice mimicry. But Annabeth saved them by stabbing the Cyclops in the foot and got Thalia down, who zapped the monster to dust.**

Thalia smiled at Annabeth, who smiled back.

**But that had stalled them too long and with their scents in the air…**

**"Ju-Just a little farther!" Grover shouted in a panic as they ran down a dirt road, him in the lead on his speedy goat legs. He was carrying Annabeth since her little legs couldn't keep up with the rest.**

"Go G-man!" Percy said, impressed.

**Luke was next to him with ease as he was the fastest out of all of the demigods. Thalia was right behind them, having a few wounds on her just like all the rest. Rhode was taking the rear, but she wasn't looking so good.**

**Earlier, she had used nearly all of her energy to make a small earthquake,**

Poseidon was glowing with pride.

"Typical," Athena said, rolling her eyes.

"Athena," Hera said. She was sick of the story being interrupted by their rivalry.

**getting some of the hellhounds and giving the group a little time to run. Rhode had lost her spear too, after she had thrown it at the spine of one of the Furies in surprise, dusting it. The other hellhounds had trampled it, snapping the wooden shaft to splinters. The daughter of the sea looked like she was going to pass out at any second.**

"That's bad," Percy said.

"Really, really bad," Annabeth said with a nod. Percy pouted at her.

**Thalia grabbed her hand, pulling the green-eyed girl with her, "We're going to make it. We're going to be fine, Rho." She told her best friend while holding her hand tightly, running as fast as she could.**

**"I-I…" Rhode panted as she worked through her aching body to keep moving. Grover pointed out the hill in the distance, saying they were close.**

**Thalia's blue eyes looked into tired green ones, "Come on! W-We promised, screw them. Screw their oath! We're gonna make it!"**

"Well she's half-right," Ares said.

Zeus had him cowering under his glare.

**They made it up the hill, but Thalia noticed…she noticed if something didn't stop the monsters, get their attention…they wouldn't make it. She looked at Rhode and paused for a moment on that hill. She quickly shed off her jacket, draping it over her friend's shoulders, "I-I love you."**

"Oh my!"

"Not that way you lovesick fool!" Artemis said in defense of her now flustered Hunter.

"Yes!" Leo pumped his fist and fell to his knees from the couch. "Yes! Yes! It's officially a thing!"

Jason turned to Thalia and blinked. "I won't judge you."

"Jason!" Thalia glared at him. "Read!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

**She told her in a whisper, getting a confused look from Rhode, "Luke, take Rhode. Now." She ordered, making the boy look at her.**

**"Thalia, what are you…" Luke's icy blue eyes widened, "No, no!" he told her but she glared at him.**

**"Shut up and do as I say." She ordered again. Rhode looked at her in shock.**

"Exactly how Zeus acts."

"Hades." Hestia frowned at him. "Now is _not_ the time."

Hades frowned and his mouth shut with a click. Zeus gave his sister a grateful smile.

**"No!" the child of the sea declared, but Thalia pushed her towards Luke. She tried to go back, but Luke held onto her arm tightly, "No, let me go! Luke, let go!"**

**"Thalia, please!" Grover pleaded in tears, no, it wasn't supposed to be like this! It wasn't!**

**Thalia turned around, facing the coming monsters an brought out her weapons, "Go." She whispered, her shoulders tense as they stood on that lonely hill.**

**Luke turned away, picking up Rhode. She struggled the best she could against his hold, but was too tired to give much of a fight. He ran down that lonely hill, holding Rhode as tightly as he could, blocking out her pleas and cries as he blinked out a few tears. Grover ran too as he held Annabeth, making sure her head was in his chest so she couldn't see, despite her desperate pleas of going back for Thalia.**

Thalia looked at Annabeth, who was clinging to Percy and closing her eyes, trying to forget that night. She slipped her hand into Annabeth's and then onto Jason's shoulder to make sure they knew she was still there.

**Thalia's intense electric blue eyes cut to the foes before, tears streaming down her cheeks as her face was etched in stone.**

**Her right hand clenched tightly around the shaft of her spear so hard that her palm started to bleed. She raised her left arm, Aegis facing her coming foes as it was ready to defend her.**

**"So, you want me, huh?" she whispered quietly to herself as the monsters pounced with deafening roars.**

**"Well," Thalia's eyes crackled as black clouds billowed around above, "Come and get ME!" she roared as the sky boomed, taking out one of the Furies and a dozen hellhounds in a lightning strike.**

**"FOR ZEUS!" Thalia screamed in ferocity, charging at the army from Hades.**

Zeus gained a stoic and proud look on his face.

**Her mind flashed in that instance to her friends and family.**

**To Grover, that silly awkward goat boy.**

**Duck, stab, roll, block, and stab again.**

**To Annabeth, that plucky little blonde girl.**

Annabeth smiled and sniffed, the tears wet on her cheeks.

**A static blast here, a shield bash there. A fiery whip hit her left shoulder, her shield arm fell.**

**To Luke, a friend that she cared for…maybe more.**

Aphrodite held in a squeal. She knew it!

"No! My OTP!" Leo moaned and put his face in his hands.

**She was tackled to the ground. Crying out, she let loose a static blast and scrambled to her feet, firing off an arching blast of static.**

**And finally, Rhode…that little girl from the start of it all. All the times they shared together. All the good and the bad…her best friend that she loved so much…**

**She roared, blasting off the final Fury's whip arm as her back was slashed deeply.**

**And Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, knew one thing.**

**Electric blue eyes crackled as she let out a final roar of defiance. Her body arced like a plasma globe. She released a bomb of static from her very body, destroying many monsters around her as she fell to her knees.**

**She regretted nothing.**

Apollo and Hermes were quiet, giving small smiles, as if approving of Thalia's actions.

**"THALIA!"**

The room was quiet for a moment, the demigods all crying or holding it in as best they could. It was a hell of a way to go, and they all felt newfound respect for the girl that did it.

**The daughter of Poseidon felt numb to the world.**

**It had only been an hour since the group had made it to Camp Half-Blood.**

**Once given some nectar, Rhode's wounds healed and she had gotten some energy to move around.**

**And now she was before the new tree that sat on what some were calling Half-Blood Hill.**

**The pine tree that was once her best friend, Thalia.**

**Zeus had taken pity on her, turning her into a tree so Thalia's soul wouldn't end up in the hands of Hades.**

Hades frowned at that turn of events remaining the same.

**Rhode tugged Thalia's leather jacket tighter around herself, having not taken it off all this time. Her throat hurt from all the screaming she had done as she watched Thalia battle for her life, and…fall. The image forever burned in her mind and her nightmares. The roar of victory of the monsters as they raised their heads in triumph still rang true. Emotions churned around the heart of the child of the Poseidon like a maelstrom, not knowing what to do, or what to feel.**

**The green-eyed girl's hand shakily reached out towards the tree, her palm gripping the tracks in the bark like a lifeline. "Y-You promised," she sobbed, breaking down completely and allowing herself to cry, her wails of anguish echoing atop that lonely hill. Rhode's cries grew softer until she simply wept, her forehead resting against the wood as her shoulders shook like a leaf in the wind and her world felt as if it was spinning.**

_**Someday soon, you will sacrifice yourself to save your friends.**_

**Hal's words from what felt so long ago played in her mind. They resonated in Rhode's very core…he was right.**

_**You will stand tall and still, alive but sleeping.**_

**Another sob escaped Rhode's throat. It was her fault. Thalia was gone…and it was all her fault. She wasn't strong enough to help her best friend, her sister, her family. She was a failure. She wasn't even strong enough to keep her promise to her sister, how could she keep her family safe?**

**She felt small arms wrap themselves around her left arm, turning to see familiar steel grey eyes that so often shone with bright curiosity, her heart ached when she saw they were instead puffy and leaking tears. Pulling her close, Rhode rested her head on Annabeth's gently, whispering words of comfort as she soothed the girl as she bawled. An arm wrapped itself around her shoulders, making Rhode look up to see Luke on her right, smiling brokenly as he did his best to remain strong. For them. Tears filled her eyes as she tugged him closer, hugging his waist tightly as he enveloped her and Annabeth in his arms.**

**So they mourned. They mourned for their friend, for their sister, and their family. Each broken inside by the cruelty of the world.**

**It was the summer 2001.**

**The thirty-first of July.**

**Rhode Jasmine Evans, daughter of Poseidon, had turned eleven.**

"Dark." No one argued with Leo on that, none able to interrupt Jason as he read. Jason let out a shuddering breath and closed the book. Thalia put her hand in his and they squeezed it for a moment before Thalia hugged Annabeth and Jason hugged Piper, who gladly hugged him back.

Zeus was still fuming at the bored Hades.

"You brought it on yourself," Hades said.

"Enough!" Poseidon said, looking between his brothers. "Perhaps we need a break and some rest."

"I couldn't agree more," the Seer said as he walked back into the area. He had a pen and notepad in hand and was etching something into it. "If you all wish to rest, I have made proper chambers for the Olympians and our heroes...and please no shenanigans."

"Spoilsport," Aphrodite said, frowning as she knew he was looking at her under the hood for a second. She frowned even more, wishing she could see what he looked like if only to sate her (and the other gods') curiosity.

The Seer chuckled. "Nothing personal, it just hinders my job more than helps. The distractions it would cause...and if my father found out!"

"Your father?" Apollo asked, curious.

The Seer abruptly turned around and several doors appeared around the reading group. "Well look at that, time to go!"

He vanished before anyone could say anything. Zeus snarled at that.

"Upstart thinks he can tell me what to do?"

"Come, Zeus," Hera said. She placed a hand on his arm. "We all need rest."

"Fine," Zeus said, frowning. The Olympians and Heroes left to their respective rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Either you're now exhausted like I am or bawling your eyes out. That said, now I need you to do something vital, which I mistakingly did last update. Never again...<strong>

**REVIEW**

**(Er, I meant me. I should never again review my own story. You guys should though!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: The Journey**

**First Summer: Change**

* * *

><p>"Ah, good to see you've all woken up!" The Seer said jovially. The gods were already settled in their thrones and the kids, all blurry-eyed and each with their own yawn, were back in their spots on the jumbo-couch. "Any requests for breakfast?"<p>

"Just send everything," Leo said. He used his hand to stifle a yawn.

"Please?" Piper added.

"Whatever, too early for manners."

"Time is irrelevant here," The Seer said with a chuckle. He snapped his fingers and before the demigods were plates of breakfast meals from all over the world. The Seer snagged a croissant and once more walked away with a wave over his shoulder. "Have a good day, my readers!"

"...I really don't like him," Zeus said once he vanished.

"You need to get over your inferiority-superiority complex," Poseidon said. He willed one of the waffles to appear on a plate in front of him. "Ah, blueberry."

"Best berry ever."

"Percy," Annabeth said as she shoved him.

"So who will read today?" Hazel asked as she grabbed a flapjack.

"I'm not that hungry yet, I'll read," Piper said. The book appeared in front of her and she blinked. "Cool."

"Where do you think it goes when we're not reading it?" Jason asked.

"Bet that Seer guy has a bookshelf with all sorts of stories on it," Apollo said. His and Athena's eyes gleamed for entirely different reasons.

"Stay," Hestia told her niece and nephew, both gave her a pout. "Please begin, Piper."

**Rhode's steps left soft imprints on sand the color of salt and pepper, just indenting the surface due to her small frame. A trail of shallow imprints, similar to the ones she just left meandered behind her as she ambled across the beach; wandering the stretch of shore. Pausing, she sucked in a deep breath as she surveyed her surroundings. The craggy cliffs and wind-battered rocks long since left behind by her aimless wayfaring. Looking around, the beach was totally abandoned, not a sign of movement or life anywhere save for the incessant line of prints behind her.**

"She's dead," Ares said around a bite of a donut.

Hades scoffed. "I don't give the dead an endless beach."

"I would," Poseidon said with a grin.

"And that's why you're not the god of the underworld. Oh wait, no I drew the short straw," Hades said with a scowl.

"Hades, please, it's too early," Hestia said with a small pout.

"Fine, fine..."

**The only thing ahead of her was more of the peculiar salt and pepper colored sand; some of the fine grains having found their way in between her toes, causing an almost uncomfortable gritty sensation. All was quiet, save for the mournful howl of the wind as it came in from the sea and the gentle brush of the waves across sand and shells.**

"Not a bad afterlife," Percy mumbled around his blue pancake. Annabeth gave him a look. He swallowed and gave her a grin. "Er, would be better if you were there."

"Yeah, thought so," Annabeth said with a smirk as she drank some coffee.

**A particularly strong gale hurled past, the winds cutting across exposed flesh and whipping her hair around as it passed, drawing her attention to the sea. Scanning the horizon, her eyes picked up on a cloud of grey much darker than the light steel grey overhead. A storm; billowing and proud; despite its great distance the air was thick with energy from the storm as it unleashed vast bouts of crackling lightning, superheating the air around the network of powerful electricity and lighting up the sky and parts of the cloud with brief flashes of white light.**

"Party pooper."

"Oh go grill a fish, Poseidon," Zeus said with a scowl.

**Rhode held no doubt that had the storm been overhead, or even somewhat close, it'd wreak destruction on the beach with its tempestuous winds and roaring lightning. Currently though, at this distance, it resembled the yawning maw of some great creature. Rhode's imagination took her to the Charybdis in the Sea of Monsters and the stories she had heard of it.**

**Right now though, all was calm. It was rather apt, the saying, 'The calm before the storm,' literally in this case.**

"Huh, and here I thought your temper was on a switch," Athena said with a smirk.

Poseidon gestured to his pancake. "Can't you wait until _after_ I finish eating?"

**The sounds of joyous laughter tore her away from her musing as she turned to face the source of the sounds. Warmth filler her chest as she saw Luke and Annabeth, laughing as they had fun playing, picking up seashells and splashing each other with the warm seawater. Unable to stop herself, she took off to them as small clouds of sand flew about as she ran, smiling widely in relief.**

**She wasn't alone.**

**"Isn't it good to have fun with family?"**** A voice asked as she neared them.**

**"Family is important, no? Never forget that, child." **

**Now, normally she'd agree with that wholeheartedly, but right now she wasn't sure. What the voice was saying was simple enough, but what gave her pause was the voice itself. It was cold, off putting, and yet tantalizingly seductive in its own terrifying way.**

"And there's grandfather," Apollo said. His uncle and father gave him dirty looks and he shrugged. "I told you it'd be coming."

"Hm...Evil Rhode...can only be saved by Thalia's love..." Leo tapped his chin.

"No," Thalia said with a glare to the Latino. She then bit into her biscuit and sausage combo with a scowl.

**She had just reached the two most important people left in her life, their infectious smiles causing hers to return in full force. Opening her mouth, she was just about to say something when the image blurred, the colors mashing together into an indistinguishable blob.**

"Look! It's Apollo's first picture."

"Oh, ha-ha, Hermes. Very funny."

"And very accurate," Artemis said with a smirk as she ate a link of sausage.

**The first thing she noticed was the pale peach ceiling. Bolting up, her dagger already in hand, Rhode quickly scanned the room, her long hair whipping back and forth before she remembered where she was. Sighing, she wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth before placing the dagger on her pillow. Stretching to work out the kinks in her back, Rhode sighed once more as she relaxed. It seemed life on the streets had left more for her to remember it by than simply memories.**

"Who doesn't?" Annabeth asked and Thalia nodded in agreement.

"Gotta love those learned reactions," Thalia said. Saved her from being Hellhound chow once.

**"That was a strange one," she quietly commented to herself. She tried to figure out what that voice was, but came up with nothing. With a shake of her head, the daughter of Poseidon looked out the window to see the Long Island Sound.**

**It had been a few days since…the incident.**

Leo sniffled as he bit into his hot pocket. "My OTP..."

"Oh, shut up already," Thalia said with a glower.

"It was going to be glorious!"

"Relax Leo," Jason said with a sigh.

**Rhode was the currently the only living child of the broken Oath between the Big Three. To say the least, she was the biggest gossip in the camp of demigods, Camp Half-Blood.**

"I'll bet she is," Aphrodite said with a grin.

**She lived in her own cabin now, Cabin Three. Annabeth and Luke moved to their respected parents' Cabins, Six and Eleven.**

**On the outside, the Poseidon cabin was a low, narrow but long building made out of a rough grey stone dotted with pieces of shells and coral. Rhode thought that it looked like the sea floor, specifically a rock shelf, and the other campers agreed with her. All of the windows were situated facing the sea and the door was crafted out of sturdy wooden planks with a large three made out of brass on the front of it (something each of the cabins had, with different numbers of course).**

"Three...is a magic number..." Apollo hummed to himself and ate some of his sunny side up.

Artemis elbowed him. "It's too early."

"Bah...no such thing for me."

**Despite its rather simple outer walls, (in comparison to the other cabins, Rhode still couldn't quite look at the Aphrodite cabin directly. Too much…pink.) the inside of the Poseidon cabin was rather homely, if a little too big for one girl to be living in.**

**There were six bunk beds along the wall with the windows, one for each of the beds, with baby blue silk sheets that were currently immaculately made, all except one of course. While on the outside the walls were rough stone slabs, on the inside they shone like the finest of Abalone and were polished to near perfect smoothness. The floor was made out of well-polished ash wood planks, one of Poseidon's sacred trees. All over the cabin the gentle scent of the sea permeated the air, although how it did so escaped Rhode's understanding. There were no scented candles or other forms of producing the smell so she eventually chalked it up to it simply being Poseidon's doing and left it at that.**

Percy grinned at his home away from home and Poseidon smirked.

"Yes, unlike someone, our brother knows how to make cabins."

"Quiet, Hades," Zeus said with a scowl.

Hades just smirked and took a bite of the Greek dish before him.

**Swinging herself off the bed, Rhode got up to throw on some clothes: The standard orange Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt, her pearl necklace, her sea glass bracelet, a pair of denim shorts that reached her knees and her blue and white NiceKicks.**

**Turning to the post of her bunk, Rhode gently picked up a worn leather jacket that hung from a peg protruding from the post. Eying it sadly, she sucked in a deep breath, her delicate fingers gripping it tightly, before putting it on and closing it around her. Rhode tried to find some sort of comfort in it, but all she could do was hold back a sob.**

Athena frowned as she recalled the pain when she lost her friend Pallas. She didn't dare speak up, but understood what the child of her rival was going through.

**The scion of the sea grabbed her green and black striped beanie from its place under where the jacket hung on the peg and attempted to put it in her pocket before she felt something in it. Shuffling through her pocket, she brought it up to eye level, a small frown on her face. It was some form of small scope she noted, turning it over in her fingers. It appeared to be some kind of spyglass made out of dark green plastic, finding the adjuster, she contemplated trying it before shrugging and slid thumb over the knob.**

"Oh, a gift?" Poseidon stopped mid bite and watched interestedly at Aphrodite's comment.

**Immediately the spyglass grew in size into a rod seven feet long that gleamed in the morning light. It was made of immaculately polished celestial bronze with three prongs on one end and a small counter-weight on the other.**

"Daddy's princess," Zeus said mockingly.

"Poseidon may gift unto his daughter whatever he wishes, Zeus," Hades said. He smirked. "But I think you may be onto something. Is the sea getting soft in this day and age?"

"I'll show you soft, Hades..."

"Boys..." Hestia had the three settling down.

**Turning over in her hands, the frown on her face growing more pronounced, Rhode examined the blades. The center blade was a foot in length while the ones on the side were only eight inches long with hooks on the outer edges adding another four inches to their width, said hooks looking like small axe blades, to Rhode at least. The other side needed no examination. She knew just from looking at it that it was the counterbalance for the trident and most likely could be used a bludgeoning tool.**

"Sounds cool." Apollo wrote down the description for himself.

"Meh, not effective in combat...well, war," Ares said. "Maybe the bludgeoning thing, but the trident? Might get stuck. Then what?"

"Says you," Poseidon said with a sneer.

**As she turned it over in her hands, she felt a flash of anger and turned it back into the spyglass by flicking a hidden switch. Glaring at it, her grip on it tightened before the spyglass was sent hurtling towards the other wall, bouncing off the stone with a crack and clattering to the floor.**

**"I don't want it," she said to nothing,**

"Oh, denied!"

"Shut up, Hades!"

"There, there, brother. I'm sure she'll see reason soon enough," Zeus said with a smirk.

Poseidon glared at Zeus. "To the pit with both of you."

**her hands clenched so hard into fists that her knuckles whitened. Covering her eyes with one hand, she leaned heavily against the post. "I don't want some kind of trophy, dad," she said, her tone turning from petulant to pain-filled as her voice trembled turbulently. "I don't! I don't want to be rewarded!"**

"Hm, a bit too soon."

"Zeus, please," Hestia said with a sigh as she felt Poseidon's anger grow.

Zeus huffed but relented at his sister's plea.

**As happy and relieved as she was that she had made it to camp, she'd trade everything away in a second, if only to have Thalia back. The price was too high. If it had been a choice to go to camp and have Thalia die or take their chances on the run, Rhode wouldn't have hesitated.**

**Feeling a weight in her pocket, Rhode felt her anger flare once more. "And stop making it stalk me!" She exclaimed, tossing it uncaringly onto her bed.**

"That's an interesting way to see it," Percy said.

Poseidon frowned.

**Stuffing her beanie in her now empty pocket, the daughter of Poseidon exited her cabin and made her way through the maze of cabins and benches as other campers stopped what they were doing and began to whisper and gossip, rather annoyingly she noted, about her; almost as if she was some kind of rare endangered species at the Bronx Zoo.**

"Look, the endangered Sea Spawn. Watch it brood. Feed it a fish."

Poseidon glared half-heartedly at Hades.

**She ignored them as she made her way to Thalia's tree.**

**It was where Rhode spent the past few days. She couldn't really push herself to join any of the activities. Even if she got to pick her own since she was the head councilor of Cabin Three. She also got her own big lonely table to eat at in the pavilion. Which she honestly didn't do much recently (something that worried her friends), and got to say lights out when she wanted.**

**As she laid against the bark of the tree, Rhode just tried to clear her head and brood**

"The brooding is genetic, too," Annabeth said.

Percy frowned. "It is not."

Annabeth smiled around her coffee cup. "You're doing it now."

"...Shut up, Wise Girl."

**while watching the campers run about, feeling hollow inside.**

**It was an hour later she heard the clopping of hooves and turned to see Chiron, the famed trainer of heroes. He was the activities director of the camp. He looked like a middle-aged man in a white dress shirt and red tie with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, and sharp but kind brown eyes along with a scruffy beard. But from the waist down he was a pure white stallion, "Hi, Mister Chiron." She greeted quietly.**

"Manners? Impressive," Hera noted.

Poseidon frowned. "I have manners!"

"Thanks to mother. Your son has none," Hera said.

Zeus smirked while Poseidon brooded.

Apollo snorted and muttered under his breath. "Mister Chiron...I'll never let him live that down."

**"Hello Rhode. And please, just Chiron, my dear," the centaur said with his cultured voice and a smile, getting a mute nod from the girl, "May I sit?" he asked politely and did so at the girl's second nod, "Ah, it feels good to rest my fetlocks." He said while giving a soft smile watching all the campers bustling below. He turned to the daughter of the sea god and said, "We missed you at breakfast." He commented.**

**He didn't say again, but he didn't have to.**

**Rhode turned away, "Sorry, just not very hungry."**

Poseidon frowned. He glared at Hades for causing his daughter pain.

Hades just pointed at Zeus, who glared back at him.

**The trainer let out a sigh, "It's not good for you to skip meals, Rhode you know," he spoke in a kind tone, "If you wish to talk, I am more than willing to lend an ear."**

**Rhode hugged her legs to her chest, burying her face in her knees, shaking her head against them.**

"The sooner the better," Apollo said. "Bottling it up only makes it worse."

"Not for me," Aphrodite said with a winning smile.

"But she isn't yours," Poseidon said with a frown.

**The trainer gave a sad look. He knew more than most what it was like to lose a friend,**

"I'll bet," Thalia said. She wasn't looking forward to that part of her immortality.

**he had spoken to many a half-blood over the years about the subject of grief. It was not something he enjoyed talking about, but it was needed. He reached over and gave her knee a gentle pat and said, "Then when you are ready, child." He procured two shiny red apples from his satchel and put them beside her, "Just try and eat something, Rhode."**

**Rhode raised her head, just for her eyes to see the apples. Her stomach gave a deep growl. She slowly reached for one and showed her face as she softly bit into the juicy apple, crunching on it and swallowed, "Sweet." She muttered in surprise.**

**"Yes, Cabin Four does good work."**

Demeter beamed in pride.

Hades rolled his eyes. "Please...most of that soil comes from decomposed corpses."

"Thank you for the educational lesson, Kidnapper," Demeter said with a scowl while some of the demigods cringed.

"It's what I do, sister."

**The archer smiled, "I was talking to Luke. He said you have some experience with horses."**

"Poseidon and his ponies."

Poseidon glared at his younger brother while the other gods snickered.

**There was amusement in his tone.**

**"Yeah," Rhode said as she took another bite and swallowed while regarding the centaur, "I helped out on a horse training farm once or twice."**

**Chiron's face broke out a bigger smile, "Well then, would you terribly mind aiding me with something?" he asked.**

"Ah, therapy," Apollo said. "I taught him that, you know."

"Sure you did." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I did!"

**Rhode's eyes turned to him, looking a tad interested, "What?"**

**Chiron stood up on his horse legs and gave a humorous wink, "Follow me."**

**A small frown came to Rhode's face, she didn't want to leave Thalia alone. Her frown deepened when she could literally imagine Thalia scolding her for sitting around for so long.**

"Oh, she's got it bad..." Leo grinned and took a bite of a donut.

**She gave a reluctant sigh, Chiron was a head honcho here at camp, so she felt she didn't really have a choice in the matter. Snagging the second apple and putting it in Thalia's jacket pocket, she decided to humor the trainer, contently eating the first apple.**

**They walked through the camp and reached the stables where horses and pegasi (the kids of her brother Pegasus) stayed and saw some of the Demeter kids helping out with lessons. Though Rhode noted that Chiron did not look comfortable around the place.**

Dionysus scoffed. "Baby."

"Be nice," Athena said to her brother.

**"Right here," the trainer said as they walked to one of the pens and Rhode couldn't help but gain a tiny smile. It was a foal pegasus, a filly to be precise, snoozing.**

"Aw, she's adorable," Hazel said with a coo while the other women did the same, even Thalia and Artemis, though they hid it well.

**Usually, a pegasus was black, brown, or white (even a mix of the colors), but this one was a unique fiery auburn with pure white phalanxes and a fiery auburn mane that was long and covered her left eye like a fringe.**

**Rhode remembered the first time she helped a mare give birth to a foal. While it was kind of gross, she found that new life being born to be so beautiful.**

**"She's beautiful." The daughter of Poseidon whispered.**

**"Indeed, she is very young, perhaps a month or two. A satyr found her nearby." Chiron stated, "Would you terribly mind looking after her? I'm sure it would be of much help since I hear she's a bit…energetic."**

"Don't sneak up on them," Ares said, rubbing his jaw.

Poseidon smirked. He loved that self defense mechanism.

**Rhode looked at the young winged horse and back to Chiron, "Me?" she asked with a surprised blink, "Why?"**

**"As you may know, children of Poseidon have a way with equine. She is new here, as are you. I find it to be…interesting timing." The trainer stated.**

**Rhode studied Chiron's face and looked back at the filly, "What's her name?"**

**"She doesn't have one yet. Perhaps you may assist with that." He said with a smile.**

**Rhode thought on it and nodded. She gently opened the pen and knelt down next to the horse, "Hey girl," She cooed softly, "wakey wakey." She brushed her hand over the muzzle of the filly.**

**A teal colored eye opened to see who was rubbing her snout and the young filly let out a shocked gasp of surprise and stood up fast, she accidently kicked the water bucket near her as it flew into the air. She moved left, banging her head right into the side of the pen and landing on her bum, the water bucket falling right on her head, splashing her mane and body as she wore her new helmet.**

"Elegant and graceful," Zeus said, smirking.

Poseidon didn't bother glaring, instead he snickered. It was a funny scene.

**Rhode could only blink in surprise along with Chiron. A smile slowly spread across Rhode's face as laughter bubbled up from her chest over the scene. It felt like forever since she genuinely laughed.**

_**Great, **_**Rhode heard in her head as the filly mumbled in clear embarrassment, **_**First child of Lord Poseidon in decades and I make a total fool out of myself! Man, I had a whole awesome introduction planned too!**_

_"I'll bet it was," Percy said between his snickers._

**"Let's get this off," Rhode said as she took off the bucket and if a horse could blush, the young filly probably was profusely doing so under that fiery auburn coat.**

_**Thank you, um, Milady.**_

**Rhode pursed her lips, she always found that title thing that horses gave her to be weird, "My name's Rhode," she said.**

**The filly nodded, shaking her wet mane, **_**Right, Lady Rhode…wasn't that another child of Lord Poseidon?**_

**"I was named after her." The daughter of Poseidon answered.**

"So...Think she needs a handsome Sun God to marry?"

"You'd willingly marry?" Poseidon asked dryly.

"Hm...Touché."

_**Oh, I gotcha.**_

**"I think I'll leave you two alone now." Chiron smiled as he trotted away.**

_**That's right man horse dude, you trot those hooves! Too good for our stable, huh?! **_**She neighed.**

**Rhode raised a brow, "No love for the centaur?"**

**The filly just huffed. Wow, who knew a young pegasus had such an attitude?**

"I dig this Pegasus," Thalia said with a smirk.

**Rhode could feel the amusement on her face. "So, I hear you don't have a name," she said, grabbing a towel and dried off the filly's mane, "You want me to give you one?"**

**The teal eyes widened, **_**Oh yeah! What other pegasus can say they were named by a demigod of Lord Poseidon nowadays, ha! Take that you guys!**_** The filly nickered to the older horses and pegasi, who said a few snide things back at her, but the filly was too busy looking smug.**

"I really like this foal," Thalia said, a wide grin on her face.

**At least as smug a pegasus could look.**

**Rhode rolled her eyes, but soon gained thoughtful look as she eyed the foal. "Hm…how about…Flóga?" she said, looking intently at the pegasus' coat.**

_**Flame? **_**The filly cocked her head to the left.**

**"Why not?" Rhode shrugged, "I'm water and your coat looks like fire."**

…_**I am liking this. Flóga, Flóga, rolls right off the tongue.**_

_"Sounds like a sneeze," Leo said. "Floga!"_

_"Gensundheit," Apollo said._

_"No, I was calling my Pegasus."_

"Oh..."

**"So, nice to meet you, Flóga." Rhode greeted.**

**The newly named Flóga held out a hoof as if to shake hands. Rhode took and shook it, **_**Nice to meet you, Lady Rhode.**_

**"Just Rhode."**

_**I can't just do that! You know, respect and stuff.**_

**"Just Rhode." The daughter of the sea insisted.**

_**Well, I got to do something. Um, how about Bosslady?**_

**"Err…"**

_**Right, Bosslady it is.**_

"I don't mind it," Percy said.

"Some likes to be on their high horse."

"Shut up, Death Boy."

**Rhode just shook her head, it was hard to change a horse's mind.**

**A grumbling was heard and Flóga neighed, **_**Sorry, I'm hungry.**_** The filly looked sheepishly.**

**Rhode blinked at that and…oh that clever centaur. She took out the second apple, "Here."**

_**Awesome! **_**Flóga nickered and happily munched on the apple.**

"Therapy at its finest," Apollo said.

**Rhode smiled as she watched the young pegasus eat, Chiron wasn't lying when he said she was energetic.**

_**So, I heard from some of the older guys about these things, I think they're called bagels, can I get one? Please~!**_

_"Bagels?" Percy asked. "Blackjack likes donuts..."_

_"Must be something about the hole," Ares said, smirking._

_Poseidon and Percy glared at him for that._

**"I'll, um, work on that."**

_**Oh yeah!**_

**Definitely energetic. And a little bit of a glutton.**

"Figures she gets a cool pet," Thalia said. "Me? I'm turned into a tree."

"I think someone is a better father than the other..." Poseidon smirked at his brother.

Zeus glared at him.

**It had been a few days since Rhode started to take care of Flóga. She mainly left her cabin to check on Flóga in the passing days. The more she went to check on the filly, the more her friends would pester her or drag her to eat at the pavilion. It slowly, she started to gradually come to meals on her own accord. Annabeth and Luke were relieved at this. But Rhode still hadn't joined any of the activities, opting to hang around the stables with Flóga.**

"The horse whisperer," Nico said with a snort.

"Horses have great conversations," Percy said with a frown.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll bet they do.

**It became her routine and just gave her something to do. The daughter of Poseidon got to know the others in the stable, like Butterscotch, Starburst, Milk Duds, Whiplash, Nightingale, and Big Mac.**

"...My Little Pony?" Apollo smirked at his uncle.

Poseidon glared at Apollo. "I don't name them, the campers do! And you made that show just to spite me!"

"You can't prove anything."

"Pegasister for life," Hazel said with a huff.

"The names seem more food related than anything else," Hestia said with a soft smile.

Poseidon huffed. "Still though."

**Annabeth had joined Rhode today as she was currently brushing Flóga's mane. The daughter of Athena held out her hand, letting Flóga lick sugar cubes out of it, getting the girl to giggle at the feeling.**

**"She's so pretty, Rhode." Annabeth said, fingers gliding along the red coat.**

"Lucky." Hazel pouted.

Annabeth joined her. "I know, right? There's no Flóga at camp..."

**Flóga stood up straighter at that.**

**"Easy, Bethy," Rhode said gently, "She may be a filly, but she's got an ego on her."**

_**Bosslady! **_**The filly whined.**

**Rhode shot her a look, daring her to deny it.**

…_**I can't help I was born superfly.**_

"Super-super-superfly," Apollo said with a deep voice. Hermes laughed and held his hands up in the ILY signs.

"Let Snuka fly!" he cried.

**Flóga whined once more.**

**The daughter of Poseidon just shook her head.**

**"I think my next class is starting soon." Annabeth said, glimmering hopefully eyes towards Rhode, "D-Do you want to join us? It's hand-to-hand training with Cabin Five." She said while wrinkling her little nose.**

"Oh dammit, that's a cute face," Thalia said with a small laugh.

Annabeth flushed. "Shut up, Thalia!"

**Uncertainty crept along Rhode's face, "I-I don't know, Annabeth." She answered with uneasiness.**

**"But don't you want to train?" the young blonde asked curiously. Rhode was just always hanging around the stables.**

"How can she handle the smell?" Aphrodite asked.

"Dionysus, is it not true that Silena Beauregard was one of the best Pegasi caretakers at camp?" Poseidon asked dryly. Aphrodite flushed at the use of her daughter as an example.

Dionysus shrugged. "Meh, maybe. Which one was Silena?"

That earned him a glare from Aphrodite. Forget one of her favorite children, will he?

**Rhode chewed her lip, "I just haven't been in the mood is all, Bethy." She tried to explain.**

**"Aw, but I bet you'd kick all kinds of butt!" Annabeth cheered and did a mock kick…only to bang her shin right on the pen door, "Ow!" she yelped, moving to sit on her bottom, rubbing her aching shin.**

**"You okay?" Rhode asked, kneeling down next to her.**

**Annabeth just nodded, wincing at the pain a little. She looked up to Rhode, "Well, would you still consider coming…just a little?" she asked with those big grey eyes of hers.**

"The grey eyes of doom," Piper said with a smirk.

"You're telling me," Percy said under his breath. Annabeth nudged him with a frown on her face.

**Rhode inwardly debated the request. Unsure if she was up to it, but she also didn't want to disappoint Annabeth. Flóga butted her head lightly against Rhode's shoulder, **_**Come on, Bosslady, go kick butt!**_

_**Really?**_** Rhode asked back in her mind.**

_**Yeah! Plus, you can hang out here anytime. You're a hero. **_**My**_** hero. So I can't have my hero getting out of shape.**_** Flóga nodded to herself.**

"Yeah, can't have her getting lazy," Leo said with a nod. He plucked another donut and popped it in his mouth. "Wouldn't end well for the OTP if she got fat."

Thalia's eye twitched.

**Rhode looked surprised, **_**Your hero?**_

_**Yep! You're my rider, my boss, Bosslady. No other hero's getting on all this awesome when I get big enough.**_

**Rhode let out a small laugh, getting a confused look from Annabeth. Green eyes turned to grey ones, "Well, I guess I could use a workout."**

**Annabeth's face lit up and she hugged Rhode around the waist, cheering.**

**Rhode patted her head, smiling softly.**

"D'aww...and once she and Thalia reunite they can be the hot, yet confusing two mommies to one adorable girl like-OW!" Leo rubbed his arm where Jason punched it. "Dude, what the heck?"

"Really? What the heck?" Jason asked dryly.

Leo pouted at him. "Yes, really! Why'd you hit me!?"

Jason shook his head and went back to his breakfast. "You're an idiot, Leo."

**The hand-to-hand combat class was being run by the head of Ares Cabin, Fergus Wallace.**

"I'm not surprised you had a kid named Fergus," Apollo said with a smirk.

**He, like all children of Ares, was broad-shouldered and built like a tank. As loathe as Rhode was to admit it, his physique was nothing to sniff at, a five foot eight wall of pure muscle; and he was only fourteen. She shuddered to think what he'd look like if he grew to be taller like some other older campers she had seen. His facial features were average she supposed, although she had heard some of the girls and their opinions and apparently he was rather handsome, if only because of the wicked scar arching from his right cheekbone to his neck.**

"Mm-hm, definitely going to be handsome like his father," Aphrodite said with a smile.

Ares smirked and the other gods rolled their eyes.

**Fergus had dirty tar black hair that he kept in a short crew cut and dark brown eyes that automatically sized anyone up and conveyed his rather obvious urge for a good fight.**

**While Rhode liked to have a weapon in her hands, she wasn't ignorant of fighting without one. Living the streets, Rhode and Thalia had to learn how to fight without their weapons since celestial bronze didn't work on mortals. Always go for the groin the daughter of Zeus would say. It worked on guys all the time, girls too.**

All demigods scooted away from Thalia. Thalia just huffed. "Oh come on, I only do that when absolutely necessary."

**Fergus started off the lesson simply enough. Just some warmups, some basic moves, and then finally came the sparring matches on the mats.**

**As her wondrous luck would have it, Rhode was picked first along with a newly claimed son of Ares to spar.**

**She would've liked to say she was doing well, but that would have been a lie.**

Ares smirked and Poseidon frowned.

**Rhode staggered back, holding the bloody lip from the punch to the face she had just received.**

**The crowd was cheering them on as Fergus was refereeing the fight.**

**The daughter of Poseidon glared at the smug looking son of war as he moved in for another shot. Rhode weaved to and fro from the strikes, going in for her own. Only to have it block and got a jab in the stomach for her troubles.**

**Rhode held her stomach, wincing from the shot, and backpedaled as the son of Ares continued his assault.**

**Aggravation filled Rhode as she was forced on the defensive and it just continued to rise every time she went in for an attack, occasionally getting a hit in, only to get a hit back. Sure, she may have sat around for a few days, but was she really this out of shape?**

**Was she this weak?**

"Well, I think I know what flaw she has," Athena said with a smirk.

"If you say power-lust, you're looking at the wrong daughter," Poseidon said dryly while Thalia flushed.

Athena's smirk only widened. "Temper, temper, Poseidon."

Poseidon's dry glare turned into a look of worry.

**That very thought made something snap inside. Anger flooded her veins as her eyes turned dangerous. She sidestepped a punch and grabbed the offending arm. She forced it down as her rising knee connected with the boy's elbow.**

**Everyone gave a wince to the sickening crunch that was heard.**

"...Oh, balls," Ares said with a blink. "She got the fishface's anger."

**"Ah, what the hel-!" the son of war cried out, but was cut off when a fist buried itself in his cheek, sending him to the ground. Before the boy could even get up, Rhode was on his, her fist raised in the air and she brought it down viciously.**

**The boy tried to block with his remaining arm, but Rhode just kept wailing on him.**

Ares shook his head. "Stupid brat...keep fighting despite the broken arm!"

"Barbarian."

"A fight is a fight."

**"Yield, yield!"**

**The voice was muddled to Rhode's ears, blinded by her rage that she had been losing and refused to.**

"Well, Poseidon managed to tame his over time," Hades said. "I'm sure if you put her in a time looping hotel..."

"No." Poseidon all but growled at his brother.

**It was then powerful arms wrapped around her, lifting her into the air. It was like she was ensnared by steel cables as she kicked in the air feebly.**

**"Kay, I love a good tussle as much as the next lad, lass, but he yielded. Match done." The Scottish accent of Fergus said in her ear, "Now cool your jets, lass." His voice was dangerous as Rhode slowly panted and stopped her resistance. She felt herself set on the ground and turned around to face the older son of war.**

**His large palm clamped on her left shoulder, giving it a not so friendly squeeze, "See, lass, I got a rule for my lessons. You can kick each other's asses as much as you want, I don't care. But, and this the real kicker, when someone yields, the fight's done."**

**Rhode gave Fergus a defiant glare, making him squeeze her shoulder harder, "You understand?"**

Ares grinned savagely. "Oh yeah, Ferg! You school that brat!"

"Ares, shut your mouth before I shut it for you," Poseidon said with a glare.

"Poseidon, ease yourself. And Ares, keep your lips zipped," Hestia said with a deviously sweet smile.

**Rhode gave a slow nod as the stern face of Fergus broke out into a wild smile, "See? Not so hard. Normally, I'd compliment that fire in your eyes, but sadly, now's not one of them. You see that mess?" he pointed to his little brother who looked pretty busted up, making Rhode nod, "Well, he's your mess, you and me are taking him to the infirmary then we'll be having a good chat up with Chiron. Got it?"**

**Rhode averted her eyes, "Yeah." She grunted.**

**"Good. Meg, take over!" Fergus called out as he and Rhode went to pick up the downed son of war.**

**They went to the Big House. The Big House was a large, sky-blue house which acted as the main administrative building at Camp Half-Blood. Chiron and the Camp Director lived there and it acted as the infirmary for injured campers.**

**After dropping the kid off at the infirmary, Rhode ended up before Chiron, who had a displeased look on his face. He wasn't very keen on Rhode's extreme action during a friendly spar and sentenced her to house arrested in her cabin.**

"Ouch," Percy said with a wince.

Poseidon frowned. "She did bring it upon herself...But still, does the punishment fit the crime?"

"If only we could lock you away somewhere," Athena said dryly.

Poseidon glared at her.

**She wasn't allowed to do any activities either, except come out for meals or to use the bathroom.**

**It was Friday and Rhode's house arrest had been lifted after five days. Finally!**

**She was getting sick of doing pushups and sit-ups in her cabin. The only other thing she could do was draw so she wouldn't go stir crazy being cooped up for so long. Good thing she drank a lot of water, got her to use the bathroom plenty of times.**

"...I don't know how to respond to that," Leo said, bewildered. The others nodded in agreement.

**Mr. D, the Camp Director, announced it was time for Capture the Flag. Mr. D was really Dionysus, the god of wine. From what Rhode heard, he got grounded by Zeus for chasing some off-limits wood nymph like gods tend to do. So he had to work at the camp for a hundred years. He was a little fat man with curly black hair, blood shot purple eyes and wore a leopard print shirt with black shorts. To Rhode, he didn't seem very godly.**

**He also didn't like demigods a whole lot either, always got a camper's name wrong. His form of cheap petty amusement Rhode figured. She'd be pretty grumpy if she'd been grounded for a hundred years, but he still came off as a jerk. Maybe it had to do with him calling her Rapunzel, just a tiny bit.**

**After burning some of her food to Poseidon, a juicy slice of brisket, Rhode ate her meal as the teams were announced.**

**It was Athena versus Ares, a regular thing apparently.**

"Hell yeah!" Ares smirked at his sister. "My kids kick your kids ass again!"

"I doubt that," Athena said with a scowl.

**All the cabins were split up. Hermes, Hephaestus, and Poseidon joined up with Athena.**

**Aphrodite, Dionysus, Demeter, and Apollo cabin joined up with Team Ares.**

Poseidon gave a hurt look to Apollo, who shrugged. "Don't look at me, I don't run the cabins or choose their alliances."

**Leading the Ares group was of course Fergus, grinning and eager for the coming game.**

"They may take our flag, but they can never take our arrogance!" Apollo said with a very good Scottish accent and a fist raised.

The demigods cheered.

Ares smirked. "Loved that movie."

Aphrodite sighed. "Me too...Gibson in a kilt..."

**The one leading the Athena Alliance was a guy named Nils Nielsen. He was an African American teen with cocoa brown skin, a lean body type, and was about five foot ten and one of the older kids in camp since he was seventeen. He didn't have the patented blond hair of Athena Cabin though. He had black dreadlocks and the same startling grey eyes as Annabeth. But his were different, they held an edge to them, like he was calculating Quantum Physics and how to win the match all at the same time as he gave a 'cool calm' presence with a small knowing smile.**

Athena hummed. If only she knew who the father was, she wouldn't mind a son as smart as that.

Annabeth blinked. "I wish I could do that..."

"What, Quantum Physics too hard for you?" Nico asked.

"No, I just focus more on architecture," Annabeth said in return.

**Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble of the Pavilion.**

**"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"**

**He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, and ox hide shields coated in metal.**

"And for my next trick," Frank said with a smile.

**Rhode decided to wear a leather cuirass and a leather strap skirt over her shirt and shorts with bronze greaves and studded vambraces along with a helm that had a blue plume. She had her dagger at the ready on her hip and grabbed two spears, a backup in case she broke one. The water child looked at her right wrist, where the shield of Achilles rested. With a deep breath, Rhode stood alongside with the rest of blue team. For some reason, excitement bubbled in her chest, maybe it was because this game would let her let loose some pent up aggravation.**

**Nils yelled, "Blue team, forward!"**

"Go blue team!" Percy cheered.

Thalia rolled her eyes and looked at Annabeth. "Even if his sister and you weren't on it, he'd be so biased."

**Blue team cheered and shook their swords and followed him down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at them as they headed off toward the north.**

**"You're going down, Boy Wonder!" Fergus shouted over the taunts, getting cheers from red team.**

"So your kid is the traffic light sex toy from Batman?" Ares asked.

Apollo and Athena glared at him.

"That joke is so old, I think grandfather just groaned over it," Hermes said with a snort.

**"You wish, Warhead!" the son of Athena shouted back as the blue team roared in agreement.**

**Annabeth ran up to Rhode, a big smile on her face as she held her dagger tightly. She wore a helm that was a bit bigger than her head, but the rest of her gear was like a Greek soldier, but only kids' size, "This is going to be so cool." The young blonde gushed to her older friend, "You missed the last one, but you'll really like it Rhode."**

"She's so cute…" Hazel cooed while the boys snickered.

"Can I get a picture to give to Rachel?" Piper asked.

"Don't you dare!" Annabeth glared at the daughter of Aphrodite.

Thalia smirked. "But Annabeth, she is a Dare."

"Funny, Thalia."

"I try."

**"You got that right, kiddo." Luke said, trotting up to them. A set of lightweight leather studded armor with his sword resting in its sheath on his left hip and a medium-sized shield with his father's symbol, the caduceus, embossed on the middle of it strapped tightly to his left forearm.**

**"Hey Luke," Rhode waved as the blond boy just smiled at her.**

**"Looks like we'll be fighting side by side again, Rhode." He winked.**

**"Yeah, but you and Bethy better watch out," the daughter of the sea smirked, "I'll be getting that flag."**

**"No, I will!" Annabeth argued childishly.**

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen Annabeth get the flag..." Percy said as he tapped his chin.

Annabeth nudged him. "Shut up, Percy."

**"No way!" The older girl declared back playfully.**

**"Girls," Luke said with his hands up diplomatically, "We all know that I'm getting that flag." He grinned impishly at them.**

**Both girls look at him then back at each other, "Whoop his butt?" Rhode asked with a raised brow.**

**Annabeth concurred with a solid nod.**

"Uh-oh," Leo grinned. "He better watch out."

"No duh," Percy said with a smirk.

**"Hey, no team ups." Luke argued quickly.**

**"Bleh." The girls retorted, sticking their tongues at him and ran ahead.**

**"Well, that was entertaining." a male voice said and Luke turned to see his slightly younger brother, and the head of Cabin Eleven, Lee Jordan.**

**Lee looked nothing like Luke, save for the impish features that all children of Hermes shared.**

"Yes. Yes! YES!" Hermes pumped his fists. "Suck it, Apollo! My son's a Gryffindor Wizard!"

"Oh shut up, Hermes," Apollo said with a pout.

**He was a dark skinned kid with black dreadlocks and chocolate eyes that glimmered with mischief and stood a little shorter than the blond. On Lee's feet were a pair of red Converse sneakers with small white wings on both sides of them, got them for fifty percent off at the camp store he said. Also, instead of the Converse star, they had a big H on the sides. On his left hip was a short sword and on his right was a pouch filled with throwing knives. They were also charmed to return to the pouch when the number of knives got too low.**

Annabeth pouted. Those knives sounded extremely handy.

**He said their dad gave them to him as a gift.**

**Luke had learned that his brother was deadly with those things, could even go toe to toe with Apollo cabin when it came to throwing them.**

Apollo slumped in his seat while Hermes grinned. "So not cool..."

**"Hi Lee." Luke greeted his brother.**

**"Getting in trouble with your little girlfriends, Luke? For shame." the head of Cabin Eleven mock scolded.**

**"Ha," Luke mock laughed with a deadpanned, "You're funny."**

"I think he's a riot," Hermes said.

"You would."

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Apollo."

"Shut up."

**"I try. Now come on. We're defending the flag." Lee nudged his head.**

**"What?!"**

**Lee rolled his eyes, "Best offense is a good D, Luke."**

"That's _not_ what she said."

"Ares, I swear," Hera glared at the god of war.

**Luke frowned, "I wanted to go for the flag."**

**"Well, we don't always get what we want." Lee shrugged listlessly.**

"Can't always get what you want-Ow!" Apollo rubbed his arm.

Artemis glared at him. "Stop singing."

"All you had to do was ask nicely!" Apollo pouted at his twin. "Bruised..."

The goddess of the hunt rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You'll heal."

**The sound of a conch horn indicated the start of the match.**

**Rhode ran through the creek as the water washed over her, giving her a small boost that water usually did, making her faster as she dodged between trees. Her heart was pounding with excitement, she had missed this feeling.**

**Her first opponent was a son of Apollo. She ended up knocking hit off his balance and knocking him out with a blow to the face with her shield. As she heard his nose crunch against the cold metal.**

"Not the face!" Apollo groaned.

"Good girl," Poseidon said, a smirk on his face. Potential flirty boys had to be dealt with swiftly and sternly.

**After her boost faded, she ended up running into a group of Ares kids, who were ever so friendly. She managed to take down two of them, but the other three ganged up on her. They knocked her to the ground and broke one of her spears while kicking the other away.**

"Ha! Not so tough without a creek or ocean to back her up," Ares said with a smirk. Finally, retribution!

**"So much for Poseidon's kid."**

**"Ha! I know, guess kids of the Big Three aren't so tough after all."**

**"Acting like some big shot," one sneered, "Making our cabin look bad."**

**"What a joke!"**

**That one burned her deeply.**

**"I am not a joke!" Rhode shouted in anger, slamming her fists on the ground, making it shake a bit and knocking them down in surprise.**

"...Of fucking course!" Ares seethed.

Poseidon smirked and Percy laughed.

Athena shook her head. "Wonderful, another Earthshaker."

"As long as she doesn't mess with my home," Hades said dryly. Only he could shake up California.

**Rhode stood up and looked at her spear intently. It felt as though power sprung from her demand for the weapon to come to her. It felt different though, not unfamiliar, just of a slightly different flavor to the demigod powers she typically yielded. Suddenly, it somehow leapt towards her and she caught it. The green eyed girl swung it right to the side of one of the Ares kid's head while he was still on the ground, knocking him out. She moved fast, slashing one guy's left leg as he was getting up. He gasped in pain as Rhode followed up with a swift punched to the face, making him fall back in a groan.**

**The last Ares boy charged at her but she went low and swung the end of her weapon at his legs, sweeping him to fall on his face and spun from her swing, knocking him out quickly while he was down.**

"You were saying, Ares?"

"Shut up, Prissy. Before I turn you into a newt."

"I'd change him into a dolphin personally," Dionysus said.

Poseidon glared at his nephews while Percy shuddered at the thought of being an animal.

**Rhode panted heavily, trying to get her breath back. A whistle sounded off, drawing her attention, "Wow. Nice one, new girl."**

**Rhode turned to see an older girl with two other more burly looking boys, remember seeing them at Table Nine, the Hephaestus kids.**

Hephaestus blinked. A daughter?

**The girl was about five foot three with fair but dirty skin with a Band-Aid on her right cheek. Her hair was burnt orange with them in pigtails and bizarrely held in small pipe clamps and resting above her forehead were wraparound yellow tinted googles connect by a backpack buckle in-between the lenses.**

"That's one steampunk daughter you've got there Heph."

"Quiet, Hermes."

**Her dark green eyes were filled with a gleam something akin to a troublemaker as a necklace of beads and gold nuts hung around her neck along with a choker that had bolts sticking out of it.**

**She wore a blue sleeveless hoodie zipped up to her chest area, showing her red tee-shirt with a cartoon skull over her chest. Her skirt that matched her hair with a tool belt hung around her waist that had an Anarchy symbol as the buckle. She had black and white stripped stockings and boots as a knife was strapped to her right shin. But what really got Rhode was that her left arm was gleaming celestial bronze, literally, she had a metal arm.**

"Cool...not sure I want one though," Leo said.

Hazel frowned at her friend. "No mutilating yourself, Leo."

"Fine...Gosh darn it."

"That's not funny!"

Leo's laughter begged to differ.

**Oh, and she was holding a war hammer just taller than herself in the metal arm's grip, resting on her shoulder like a baseball bat.**

**"Thanks." Rhode said, eyeing the hammer.**

**"Gaige," the girl, Gaige, introduced herself,**

"Gaige...an interesting name," Hephaestus said as he scratched his beard in thought.

**"Saw your fight and was about to jump in, but you seem to kick their butts pretty good." She gave Rhode a once over and nodded to herself, "Hey, Nils has us running the flag. Wanna join up?" she asked in a chipper tone.**

**Rhode was hesitant for a moment before nodding, she didn't want to be ganged up on again if she could help it.**

**"Cool, let's go." Gaige said, taking the lead as they went further into red team territory.**

**It was a few moments later that they ran into a group of Demeter kids. One of Gaige's brothers got snagged by vines in surprise as the others separated.**

"Grainzilla strikes again," Hera said.

While Hades laughed, Demeter fumed at her sister. "Oh, like you're one to talk!"

"Girls," Hestia chided them with a small smile.

**There were only three of them as Rhode took one for herself while Gaige and her other brother took the rest.**

**The daughter of Poseidon's opponent was a Chinese girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She looked just around Rhode's own height, if not slightly shorter.**

**No words were said as the girl held her sword and the daughter of the sea inched to the right slowly. The girl whipped her free hand forward, two more vines shot out from the ground. Rhode dodged them and charged, using her shield to swat away another vine and got in nice and close.**

"A good use of her gifts," Poseidon said with a nod.

Demeter smiled at his praise.

"Be afraid, Poison Ivy is in town."

Demeter glared at Hades while he smirked.

Apollo stifled a laugh, just barely. Hermes openly snickered.

**The girl swung her sword, but Rhode blocked it with her shield and countered her spear. The girl backpedaled and vines sprung from the ground, grabbing Rhode's spear and snapped it harshly in half. Rhode moved left to dodge some vines and flipped the broken shaft and swung it like a club, beaming the side of the daughter of Demeter's right knee. She buckled from the blow and was pushed to the ground with a shield bash, her sword clattering out of her hand. Before the girl could even get up, the splintering tip of the broken shaft was pointed at her throat, Rhode standing over her with daring eyes.**

**"Wow, you're good." The girl gulped, the bobbing of her throat brushing the splinters ever so lightly.**

**Rhode kept her pinned as Gaige ordered her one brother (after freeing him) to take the daughter of Demeter to the CTF jail. The other two Demeter kids had been knocked out.**

**Rhode didn't even know there was a jail.**

"There's a jail?" Leo asked, amazed.

"Yep..." Percy said with a frown directed at Annabeth. She smirked at him.

**Weird. She moved to grab a celestial bronze sword dropped by one of the boys' from Cabin four, weighing it in her hand.**

**"Can you use that?" Gaige arched a brow questioningly.**

**Rhode gave the sword some practice swings, getting a feel of it. Nice grip, almost three feet in length. After doing a practice stab, she twirled it in her hand and rested the flat side on her left shoulder, "I've dabbled." Was all Rhode said on the subject.**

**"Well, if you say so. Now, onward, for the win!" Gaige declared playfully with a skip in her step as they moved on. Gaige tried to make small talk with Rhode, but she wanted to just get the flag. Gaige did most of the talking for them, she was a bit of a chatterbox. The older girl finally stopped when they made it to the flag, which was guarded by a son of Demeter and daughter of Apollo.**

"Whoo hoo! Power couple!"

"Apollo, please shut up," Artemis said.

"Aw, little sis is so mean..."

"You need to stop reading manga."

"So mean!"

**Gaige pulled out what looked like a hockey puck from her tool belt and tossed it like a disk. She told Rhode and her brother to turn around. It landed right between the red team members and exploded into a bright flash, temporarily blinding them.**

"Flash bomb? Nicely done," Apollo said.

Hephaestus grunted. "Could've been smaller, less time to activate...not bad..."

Leo scribbled something down on a napkin and a feeling of dread went up the demigods' spines.

**The daughter of the smith smacked the son of agriculture with her hammer as Rhode moved to take down the other one quickly, but her sword clashed with the daughter of Apollo's who had recovered surprisingly fast. Maybe because she was a child of Apollo, bright lights didn't bother her too much?**

"Duh, they're hot stuff and the brightest ones around," Apollo said with a blindingly bright smile.

"Dimmer. We really need to install a dimmer," Hades said with a groan as he shielded his eyes.

"Seconded," Artemis said. She smacked Apollo upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Tone it down, Helium Head."

**Rhode grunted, using her shield to defend herself and swung low quickly, parrying with her opponent. The daughter of Apollo slashed rapidly, Rhode blocking each blow with her shield and lashed out her foot. Her heel collided right into the girl's knee, getting a gasp of pain. Rhode followed up by swinging her sword hard, slapping the weapon out of her opponent's hand. Rhode swung the edge of her shield, hitting the girl across the face, making her wobble and fall to the ground, knocked out.**

"Shield bashing is fun," Ares said with a savage grin on his face.

**Rhode released a breath, panting from the small fight.**

**"Okay, girl, you've got moves." Gaige whistled with a grin. She jogged up and took the ten foot long blood red flag that had a boar and spear on it, "Let's get back to the creek," she said getting quick nods.**

**They did so and saw that red team, with Fergus leading them with a pair of wicked looking celestial bronze gauntlets,**

"Hm, something to look into," Ares said with a rub of his chin.

**was wrestling control for the creek against blue team. The son of war was going at it with Nils, who was wielding a sleek looking sword.**

**Gaige clicked her tongue, "This is going to be a pain," she said since the red team saw them and was coming right at them.**

"Like telling Ares there's a war going on that he didn't influence," Hermes said.

"There's a war going on?! Where?!"

"I was just giving an example, jarhead."

"Aww."

**"I got this," Rhode said, stepping forward and felt that all too familiar tug in her gut.**

"Is that what it feels like for you?" Leo asked.

"It's the weirdest feeling." Percy nodded.

"...What, is it like the runs?"

"No!"

"...I'm just going to assume you mean yes."

Percy's eye twitched while the other demigods snickered.

**The creek rose and moved to her will. It splashed over the red team in surprise, making them sprawl onto the ground, sputtering and spitting out water. Rhode then separated the creek, making a straightaway of land.**

**"Blue team, hold up the defenses!" the counsellor of Athena cabin declared as they promptly kept red team at bay as he saw what the daughter of the sea was doing, "Guard Gaige!"**

**"Nice one, newbie!" Gaige grinned and ran across with the flag. Fergus tried to stop her but Nils kept him on his toes. But even then, Gaige had already touched foot on the other side, electing the son of Ares to curse rather colorfully.**

"Ah, swear words..." Ares looked fond at the thought of them.

Hestia and Hera scowled. They were a mother's or family goddess' bane.

**The flag turned a rust orange with a fiery hammer on it, "Winner winner baby!" Gaige cheered, waving the flag up high as a girl from red team burst out of the woods with a silver flag with a barn owl on it. She saw Gaige and looked annoyed, putting a hand on her hip and tossing the flag to the side.**

**Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn to sound the end of the game.**

**Blue team lifted Gaige into the air with cheers and applause. Rhode smiled as the infectious excitement of the victory washed over her. Luke joined Rhode, smirking at the win. Though he looked annoyed at the girl who had their flag, brushing out some dirt in his hair. Annabeth ran up to them, cheering loudly, doing a little dance that made Rhode smile even more along with Luke.**

**Capture the flag was a lot of fun.**

"Best game ever," Percy said.

"I beg to differ," Frank said.

**Rhode was currently sitting at Thalia's tree as she drew in her sketchpad. Trying to let her creative juices flow.**

"I don't want to know anything about my sister's juices," Percy said dryly. All of the boys turned green and the women rolled their eyes.

Annabeth slapped Percy upside the head.

**The daughter of Poseidon was shading in the clouds of her landscape sketch. A frown came to her face and started to erase her picture and broke her pencil from the force she exerted. Her frown turned into a scowl and she chucked the pencil behind her in anger. She started to pat her pockets for another one.**

**"Hey, watch where you throw things." The voice of a boy said behind her, getting Rhode to jump up and spin around in alert, holding her sketchpad to her chest.**

"Ooo, potential love interest?"

"No!" Poseidon glared at Aphrodite. "Boys will not go near her."

"Maybe it will not be a boy..."

"...Don't even joke about that," Apollo said as he tried to force back his grin.

"My OTP will not be stopped!" Leo declared with a finger pointed in the sky.

**He was rather slim looking. He had hair as white as snow, skin almost as pale, and striking icy blue eyes that were twinkling like sun off ice, as a large smile was on his face, showing snowflake-like teeth. He was in a blue hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar and wore tanned shorts while being barefoot.**

"He's cute," Aphrodite said. She frowned. "I don't recognize him."

Piper frowned at the image. "He looks familiar..."

"Yeah..." Jason said with a frown of his own.

**Oh, and he was hovering in the air with cross-legged as a staff with a G-shaped arch, which looked like a shepherd's crook, laid across his lap. In his thin fingers was her busted pencil, "You know, nymphs don't take kindly to littering. You'll end up with mud and bugs in your bed."**

**"Who are you?" Rhode asked in surprise, getting the boy to smile wider.**

**He landed, showing he was taller than her. When his bare feet touched the grass, frost started to come about, "Name's Jack Overland. Son of Khione."**

Hera, Leo, Jason and Piper frowned. Zeus looked a bit sheepish.

"Oh, an ice boy for the water girl..."

"Don't joke about that," Poseidon said.

Aphrodite tittered. "Who's joking?"

"Don't mess with the OTP! I'm begging you!"

"Leo, seriously. You've got issues."

"I don't have issues! I have a dream!"

**He winked at her, "Pleasure, Princess."**

**Rhode gave him a glare, "Don't. Call. Me. Princess."**

**Jack raised a white brow, "Oh? You're Poseidon's kid, right? He's a king, so why not call you a princess, Princess?"**

"Oh I like him," Aphrodite said with a wide grin.

Poseidon scowled. "I don't."

"Me either! He's just as bad as Luke!" Leo frowned.

**"Because it's Rhode." She sternly said, "So what do you want, Snowflake?"**

**Jack grinned, "Well, I heard from Castellan you can do a little icy fun. But then you throw a pencil at my head."**

**The green eyed girl ignored the pencil comment in favor of giving him this weird look, "Icy fun?"**

**"Oh yeah," the snow demigod smiled as he held out his hand and what could be considered the perfect snowball was formed in less than a second, "Ever have a snowball fight in summer? Best thing ever, period."**

Percy looked at his hand. "I wonder..."

"No."

Percy pouted at Annabeth. "But think of the icy fun we could ha-"

"No." Annabeth frowned at her boyfriend. Snow was fine in the winter, but she liked the summer.

**Rhode frowned, "No, can't say I have. Plus, I'm a little busy."**

**"Without a pencil?" he asked, getting a pouty frown from Rhode. He had a point, she was penciless.**

"The horror," Apollo said.

**The boy grinned as the snowball turned into powders, swirling into a vortex in his palm, "Come on, don't tell me you don't like snowball fights? I was just about to get a game together."**

**"In August?" Rhode said with bewilderment.**

**"Well, I usually do it in July, but this works too."**

**The daughter of Poseidon gained a contemplating look, "Well…"**

**"Come on," Jack said, taking her arm and started running down Half-Blood Hill.**

**"Hey!"**

**"Oh chill, you'll have a blast!"**

"Oh, he's a natural flirt," Aphrodite said with a grin.

Percy and Poseidon brooded.

Leo scowled. "If he does seduce her, at least let him die off so Thalia can console her."

"Leo!" Jason looked at his friend with shock.

Leo gave a blank stare to his friend. "The OTP cannot be denied."

Hermes gestured to his and Apollo's chest. "Buy our shirts! Now available at the local GAP."

"They better not be!" Poseidon glared at his nephews.

Thalia rubbed her forehead. "It's like a cult."

**"Ugh, fine. Whatever. Just let go of my arm! I can walk by myself."**

**"If you say so." he just grinned at her.**

**And it was one of the best snowball fights in summer (her only one really) Rhode ever had.**

**She got Jack good though for calling her Princess.**

**Seriously, her? A princess? Yeah right!**

**Rhode was currently in arts and crafts with Annabeth.**

**And Annabeth was facing her biggest conundrum of the activity.**

**Should she use the blue or the yellow crayon?**

"The ultimate conundrum indeed." Hazel giggled.

"Shut up, I was little!" Annabeth pouted.

"If you picked yellow, you're dead to me," Percy said flatly.

"Percy!"

**"How's it going, guys?" asked the head councilor of Cabin Seven, Atlanta. She was fifteen with short dyed bright red hair with wild bangs and sky blue eyes. She was a little taller than Rhode herself and had two gold earrings in the rim of each ear and wore the usual camp attire with black and white Nikes.**

"Score! A beauty of my own!" Apollo cheered while Leo wolf-whistled. Piper slapped Leo upside the head.

**"Great!" Annabeth answered as Rhode just shrugged, shading in her picture.**

**"So," Atlanta clapped her hands with a bright sunny smile, "Let's see what you guys got." She said and look at the pictures.**

**Annabeth made a colorful two floor house with stick figures of what the daughter of Apollo figured was Annabeth, Rhode and Luke, all holding hands with the little blonde in the middle as they smiled and a pine tree was near them, "Very nice, Annabeth." Atlanta praised kindly as the young girl smiled at that.**

Thalia smiled at Annabeth while she flushed.

"...The house should be blue."

"Dear gods, Percy, really?"

"I'm just saying."

**"Rhode?" and the daughter of the sea gave her paper. What Atlanta saw was, well, dark, "Very, nice." the red head said simply.**

"Ah, the tortured soul," Apollo said. He shrugged. "Hard to accept it. But it probably makes for beautiful art."

**"Thanks." Rhode said, planting her elbow on the table and rested her cheek in her palm.**

**The daughter of Apollo smiled and looked up at the sun, "Well, time for the next activity girls. See you here tomorrow?" she asked both and got an enthusiastic nod from the wise child**

"She must wuv to color."

"You better keep an eye open when you sleep, McLean!"

**and a shrugging okay from Rhode, "Cool. I've got a collab Tracking Skills class with Cabin Four, see ya." Atlanta said and headed off.**

**As the two young demigoddesses left the arts and crafts area, Annabeth said to her older friend, "So what are you going to do now? I have Monster Takedown Tactics with my cabin." She asked her older friend since she got to pick all her own activities.**

**"Honestly? I think I'll just go for a swim. Relax a little." Rhode lightly said.**

**"You always go swimming." Annabeth muttered.**

**Rhode felt defensive at that, "Because I feel like it…" the daughter of Poseidon said sharply, "I'll see you around dinner." She said, parting with her friend.**

**Annabeth's grey eyes just looked at Rhode's back as her shoulders slumped. The little girl wanted to help her friend feel better…but she just didn't know how.**

"The impossible has happened," Percy said.

Annabeth elbowed him. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"He's not too far off," Poseidon said with a smirk.

**As Rhode was mindless heading to the ocean to just clear her thoughts, she collided into someone, landing on her butt along with the other person as stuff clattered to the ground.**

**"Dammit, watch where-Grover?" Rhode said as her building anger faded instantly.**

**"Rhode!" Grover, her satyr buddy, said and scrambled to his goat legs and helped her up quickly, "You okay?! I-I'm sorry, I was carrying stuff and I couldn't see, and-!"**

**"Grover, deep happy breathes, you're rambling."**

**The twiggy goat boy turned pink and did so. After a few breathes he said, "Thanks." He said as he sullenly picked up the brooms and horse feed he was carrying.**

**Rhode blinked and helped him get all the stuff back into his hands, "What are you doing? I, well, I haven't seen you for a while."**

"Ah, the punishments," Dionysus said. He chuckled. "Good times."

Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and Nico scowled. Grover didn't deserve to be punished.

**Grover turned his head, eyes sadden, "Well, you know, I've, uh, been assigned stable duty…for a year." He mumbled the last words miserably.**

**Rhode just looked at him strangely, "Shouldn't you be out there looking for Pan?"**

**Grover just gave her more sad goat eyes and an empty smile, "You really think they'd let a failure look for Pan?"**

**Rhode's chest tightened, her hands clenched, "Who the bleeding hell called you a failure?!" she demanded sternly.**

"Ah, the ol' English righteous anger," Hermes said.

"No, that's just Poseidon's anger with an English accent," Zeus said.

Poseidon brooded at his brother's words.

**Grover sighed, eying an ant hill, "Well, the Council of Cloven Elders. I mean, I was supposed to bring you and Thalia here, to be safe. 'Doing it half right doesn't count,' they said."**

"I'm amazed he did it at all," Hades said. He got glares from his brothers that he promptly ignored.

**Rhode could only look at him in disbelief, "But, but! You got three demigods here, you got the child of Poseidon here! Are they mental or do they got peanut butter in their brains?"**

**"Peanut butter is good."**

**"Grover!"**

**"Sorry! You made me hungry." He mumbled.**

"Stomach of three goats, that one," Dionysus said with a sip of his drink.

**"Tell me where these council guys are. Now."**

**"Um," Grover bleated, his tone nervous, "Why?"**

**"So I can beat some sense into them." Was Rhode's blunt retort.**

**"…Rhode, you can't just beat up the council!"**

**"Why not?" Rhode asked with a frown.**

"This is a good question." Percy nodded in agreement.

**"Th-They're the council! Rhode, you just, you just can't!" Grover stammered as Rhode pouted and kicked some dirt up.**

**"It's not your fault though! They should know that!"**

**Grover said nothing, avoiding her eyes.**

**Rhode's green eyes looked at him in shock, "Grover…no! Come on, it, it isn't your fault that-" her voice tightened.**

"He put it all on his shoulders," Annabeth said with a frown.

"It wasn't his fault. He knows that right?" Thalia asked.

"Well..." Percy made a wishy-washy motion with his hand.

"Poor guy," Nico said.

**"I-I got to go. Congrats on that CTF match though, I heard you were amazing." Grover complemented with a big smile, showing how proud he was to have such a strong friend. He hefted the supplies he was holding, "See ya around, Rhode." He sulked away, looking like the world's saddest goat.**

**"…Grover." She mumbled, her anger spiked at the wrongs done to her friend. Ugh, everything was just so stupid! She marched to the ocean in an accelerated rate. Soon, Rhode waded into shore and dove in once the water once it was up to her waist.**

**A sense of comfort washed over Rhode as the ocean surrounded her. She felt this way every time she entered the ocean. Like it was greeting her with a hug. It was why she tried to always stay near the ocean when she was younger, it was a comfort, that her dad was always holding her.**

**A comfort that she had need a lot these days.**

**She continued to kick her feet as she went deeper and deeper into the Long Island Sound until she reached the sea floor. The daughter of the sea just laid on the shifting sand, staring up through the water with tired eyes.**

**"Hello, my dear." A voice said.**

**Rhode shot up and turned, seeing a face she hadn't seen in years that made her tongue-tied.**

**"Lady Thetis." She finally got out, her green eyes looking upon the Nereid as she rode on, "…And, Skittles?"**

"Skittles!" Apollo chuckled. "Yes, just yes...Can I marry her?"

"Like you would honor that," Artemis said.

Apollo opened his mouth to protest and then sighed. "Yeah, and it would mess with the OTP."

Artemis glared at him while Leo pumped his fist.

_**Hi Lady Rhode!**_** The female Hippocampus neighed happily.**

**Thetis dismounted from Skittle, gliding over to a large rock. A small smile came upon her face as she said, "You've certainly grown over the years, Rhode." She complimented, motioning for the girl to sit as well.**

**Rhode slowly complied and sat on the rock, "Well, it has been three years."**

"She can tell time. Already higher standing than Percy."

"Shut up, Porcupine face."

**"Yes," Thetis nodded, looking her up and down, "It indeed has. You've both gained much and lost much."**

**Rhode turned her head to the side, "Yeah…I have." Skittles swam over and nuzzled against Rhode's cheek, getting a small smile from the girl as she rubbed the hippocampus' scaly mane.**

**Thetis gently took Rhode's right hand, bring her son's shield to life. Her fingers ghosted along the images idly, "When I had given you this…I had seen a vision." She confessed, "Greatness follows you, young one."**

**"Greatness…" Rhode said sharply, "I could do without greatness. I don't want it."**

**Thetis placed her hands in her lap as Rhode dismissed the shield, "Oh? In a way, all demigods seek greatness…or greatness seeks them. It can be called their gift and their curse."**

"You're preaching to the choir," Percy said dryly.

**"Fantastic." Rhode said sarcastically as she clenched her right hand and stared at her small fist, "I'd trade every single scrap of greatness for my best friend back." She stated sadly, "I mean, what's the point of being the child of someone so powerful if I'm weak when it matters most?" her voice sounded broken in a way, like shattered glass.**

**Thetis gave a humorless chuckle as she stared into the ocean, "My son felt the same after he nearly killed himself after losing Patroclus in grief.**

"There was something between them, I'm sure of it!" Aphrodite said.

"They were just good friends," Poseidon said.

"Nonsense! I'm never wrong about these things!"

"I believe it," Nico said.

**But that grief, it turned into rage, making him act like a lion, the Beast of Greece to those of Troy and their allies, making them shake in fear." She turned to Rhode, her eyes saddened, "But he is not the only with rage in them after losing a close friend, is he not?"**

**Rhode blinked and her mouth opened and closed a few times,**

"Like the fish she is."

"Annabeth," Percy said. He gave her a pout while his father brooded and Annabeth's mother smirked.

**"…No." She finally said, looking at her teal cuff bracelet.**

**"And you have reacted the same as he." Thetis stated, her tone holding a note of sorrow, "You've grieved, but that had soon turned into anger, has it not?"**

**The daughter of Poseidon couldn't say nothing, she was mad, angry at a lot of things.**

"That sounds like someone I know."

"Shut up, Zeus."

"That's no way to speak to your king."

"Oh, go blow up a mountain."

**The fact her life was cursed because of some oath, losing her mother and step-dad to a psycho, being with the Dursleys, hating Hades for hunting her like an animal,**

Zeus and Poseidon glared at Hades.

Hades shrugged. "What do you want from me?"

"An apology?" Poseidon fished.

"Not happening."

**losing Thalia, hating Zeus for not even sending a damn bolt of lightning to save Thalia,**

"Devine intervention," Zeus said scowling. "I try to steer clear of it."

"Bullshit!"

"Which one of you said that?" Zeus asked his sons.

All of them pointed at Jason. The son of Jupiter groaned and palmed himself in the face.

**and angry at herself for being so weak to help her friend.**

**"Every child of my lord holds an aspect of the sea." The nymph stated, her eyes felt like they were piercing into Rhode's very soul, "Your side of the sea is the calm before the storm, ready to snap at a moment's notice, but also that single peaceful moment of beauty before the storm comes. In the old days, your father was known for his fierce temper.**

"It was legendary, even rivaling Zeus' tantrums," Hades said.

"Shut up/Silence, Hades."

**He has mellowed in these current centuries, but it is still there, the sea after all can be very unforgiving. That anger of yours, you've inherited that from him. It is your flaw, your fatal flaw."**

"Ooh, that's a bad one," Athena said.

"Like you're one to talk," Poseidon said.

**"My what?" Rhode blinked in confusion, not understanding the Nereid's words.**

**"A fatal flaw is a mental weakness all gods, demigods, and mortals have. Anger is yours, and if you do not control it young one," she brushed some of Rhode's hair behind her ear, "…it is not called fatal without clear reason."**

"Tends to get us killed," Percy said.

**Rhode had a frown on her face, uncertain of the sea nymph's words.**

**Thetis took Rhode's hands into her own, eyes of old and wise staring into eyes of young and uncertainty, and the nymph said two words.**

**"Let go."**

**Thetis noticed the skeptical look on Rhode's face. Alas, the youths were ever so unwilling to accept the wisdom of their elders. But Rhode would in the times to come, the seer knew this.**

"Ooo, getting serious up in here," Apollo said.

**In preparation to going to that magic school, Hogwarts, that had been sending all those stalker owls to get her to attend, Rhode and friends found themselves in the British magical shopping district Diagon Alley to get her supplies like a steamer trunk, uniforms (bleh),**

Percy shuddered. "So...Constricting."

"Just wait til she's older."

"Leo, dude, I will drown you."

"...Worth it."

**an owl, a wand, and books. Leading them around was Lee, who Rhode was pleased to note would be attending the school alongside her. Su Li, the Demeter girl she fought during that CTF match, was also attending, but hadn't joined them on their trip to Diagon Alley as she had already gotten her supplies earlier with her dad.**

**First stop was Gringotts, the wizarding bank that was ran by goblins.**

**Oh, by the way, Rhode was famous in magical Britain.**

"Is she? I never saw that coming," Leo said. He grinned. "Thalia will be living the high life."

"I'll kill him!" Thalia lunged for the boy, but Jason held her back.

"You can't, Thalia, he's my friend!"

"Make a new one!"

**Lee informed her she was famous for slaying a Dark Lord named Voldemort at the tender age of one. He had killed her mother and step-dad for standing against him and tried to kill her too, but somehow failed.**

**The daughter of the sea honestly didn't care for the fame, but she wore her beanie tightly over her lightning bolt scar since that was her 'symbol' of fame. Stupid lightning bolt.**

"Should wear it with pride," Zeus said.

"Maybe I could look into healing it," Poseidon said, scratching his beard. Zeus glared at him.

**Annabeth was busy marveling at the architecture of the place, little stars in her eyes. She commented on how tiny the Goblins were, which made Rhode tease that the grey eyed girl was tiny too. That made Annabeth pouty as the older girl chuckled at her look.**

"You're still kind of short."

"Quiet, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, looking pouty.

**After her identity was verified and Rhode got a new key for her vault, Lee had made sure Rhode looked at all her assets since the Potter's were a very old and powerful magical family.**

**The wealth Rhode had stunned her, she never had that much money before.**

"Rich, daughter of Poseidon...the benefits aren't looking down..."

"Apollo, for your sake, be quiet," Poseidon said.

"Ah, I'm only kidding...mostly..."

**"But how much do you have?" Annabeth asked Rhode curiously.**

**"You remember that teddy bear you wanted?" Rhode asked, still mystified by how rich she was.**

**Annabeth nodded, it was one of those giant ones, like twice the size of herself.**

"I'll bet you would want it."

"Thalia!"

**"I could buy you a thousand of them, put you through Ivy League college, and still have plenty left over."**

**Annabeth's grey eyes widened to saucers, "…That's a lot of teddy bears."**

"I wish I had that much money," Leo said.

"Would you buy me teddy bears?" Hazel asked.

"I'd buy _everyone_ teddy bears."

**Rhode had taken a folder of her accounts and such, like stock options, her assets, and other stuff. Now, Rhode was okay with money, but Luke usually looked out for their expenses. So she asked him if she wanted to be her accounts manager.**

"Considering his future...Probably not the best choice," Percy said. Annabeth nudged him and he arched a brow. "What? Think of how that could affect us."

"He has a point, Annie," Thalia said with a frown.

**The blond wasn't sure at first since this was something way bigger than he's ever done. But Lee cut in saying that he could get his mum to contact someone qualified to handle Rhode's finances. Rhode wasn't sure about letting someone she didn't know manage her money but she trusted Lee, or at least was starting to, and by extension his mum. Besides, it wasn't like she was stuck with whoever was recommended, she could give the person a try and if she wasn't happy with the results she could just find someone else later.**

**After the whole goblin bank experience, they group of demigods started to get Rhode's stuff for Hogwarts like her uniforms and an owl. She got a snow owl that Lee helpfully named Hedwig, after a famous German witch.**

Athena frowned, not sure of how to respond to her sacred animal being in the possession in a child of her rival.

**They got the rest of the supplies, so now it was time to get Rhode's wand.**

**The group entered Ollivanders Wand Shop and met Garrick Ollivander. He greeted them and asked Jordan how his wand (an eleven inch dogwood with a Phoenix feather) was and Lee answered it was still sneaky. He asked for Rhode's wand hand. Rhode just shrugged, saying either and presented her right arm. The wandmaker measured it and the matching of the wand had begun!**

**Sadly, none of the wands worked for her, always getting an odd effect. Annabeth glared at her for giving her curly moustache**

The group, sans the blonde in question, burst into laughter at the image.

**as Luke ended up in a princess dress and said pink wasn't his color.**

"I beg to differ," Aphrodite said, a titter of amusement escaped her lips.

**Lee was smart enough to step out the shop, no doubt knowing this might happen for a first timer at the shop.**

**After another few tries, the wand maker decided to go into his more rare stock. The wand of straight-grained white wood carved with spiral designs and a smooth handle. Rhode picked it up and it felt like she was shaking hands with a long lost friend. She waved it and in an instant, Luke lost his dress and Annabeth had lost her facial hair.**

"Not going to lie, but that would've been a deal breaker," Percy said.

"Shut up." Annabeth pouted at him.

**It was a ten and three quarter inch white pine wand with a dragon heartstring core.**

**That made Rhode frown, that her chosen wand was pine of all things despite the fact that it was her dad's sacred tree.**

Poseidon winced at that, not feeling proud.

**Ollivander told her some lore behind the material. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells but were sensitive to non-verbal spells. Many wand-makers have insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives. Ollivander himself had never personally known the master of a pine wand to die young.**

"Well at least she has that going for her," Poseidon said.

**Rhode didn't put much clot in some old wives tale, but decided to humor the man. So after picking up a holster for her wand, she paid the shop owner and left. After getting some ice cream, an absolute must according to Lee, the group headed back to camp.**

"Ice cream is always a must," Aphrodite said. The demigods nodded in agreement.

**Rhode gave a cry as she charged forward with sword in hand.**

**Luke levelled his sword and parried her swing, deflected a horizontal strike, and parried a stab. He moved in, going in for his own offense, getting Rhode to barely defend herself from his flurry of sword strikes. The daughter of Poseidon moved back, panting as she tightened her grip of her sword.**

**Luke's lips set into a small frown, Rhode was fighting far more aggressively then she used to.**

"That sounds familiar." Zeus smirked.

"Hello Pot, my name is Kettle," Poseidon said dryly as he gestured to Thalia.

**The look in her eyes, there was a whole lot of determination in them as she was putting her all in their spar. He remembered when it was just him, her, and Thalia, when they would train. They made sure they could at least use any type of weapon they had to a decent degree.**

**Thalia favored her spear. Luke favored a sword. Rhode on the other hand used her dagger, a spear, and could use a sword too.**

"All at once, like an octopus," Athena said with a smirk.

"Nothing wrong with that," Poseidon said. He wasn't too shabby with a sword.

**She was pretty decent with it and with practice, she'd be even better. The blond son of Hermes was knocked out of his muses when Rhode charged again, going low, leading Luke to block the strike and counterattack. Rhode blocked it and their swords clashed.**

**Rhode grunted, trying to push forward, but Luke was bigger, stronger, and was pushing back, forcing Rhode back as she struggled to keep her footing.**

**With a final push, Luke sent her to the ground. She tried to get up, but Luke had his sword at her chest, "My win, Rhode." He said, breathing out, slightly tired, but no worse for wear.**

"Dammit, she didn't kill him."

"Are you _seriously_ still on about that?" Hermes asked dryly.

**Rhode on the other hand was panting, blinking the sweat out of her eyes, "Yeah." She said, sounding disappointed.**

**Luke removed his sword and extended his hand, Rhode accepting it as he pulled her up, "You're getting better." He remarked.**

**"I guess." Rhode said as she looked at the sword in her hand with a frown, bouncing her wrist and weighing the blade. Maybe she should try to make her own sword in Arts and Crafts? The balance felt off on this one, it was too top heavy.**

"That's not always bad, hey-oh!" Leo said with a chuckle. The younger gods snickered in agreement.

The women glared at Leo with frowns on their faces.

**Annabeth jogged up to them, telling them that it was a cool spar. Rhode gave her a soft smile, planting her free hand on the little girl's head, ruffling it. It earned a whine from the daughter of Athena, but she still giggled and looked up at Rhode with a smile.**

**Luke sheathed his sword and couldn't help but frown. Annabeth seemed to be the only one to stir a smile out of Rhode nowadays. With a heavy sigh, he looked at that distant hill where a sole tree rested. A pang ripped from his heart and he looked back to his family. He knew why Rhode was trying so hard, why she wanted to get stronger…he felt the same.**

**Never again.**

"She'll never be the last one in line for the next Green Day concert tickets," Apollo said. The room snickered while Thalia paled.

"Don't even joke about that...Still have to get the others to agree to go to a concert..."

Artemis shook her head. "Thalia..."

**He would never feel that helpless ever again.**

**"-uke, Luke!" Annabeth's voice got his attention.**

**"Yeah?" he asked, getting her to puff up her little cheeks.**

**"You didn't hear? Me and Rhode are going to spar!" she said with delight.**

"And little Annabeth is getting her butt handed to her," Hazel said with a snicker.

"Shut up, gem girl."

"Not your best insult, Annie," Thalia said with a smirk. The girl pouted and her cheeks puffed up slightly.

**Luke raised a brow at Rhode, who just shrugged, "I got some steam left in me. Plus," her tone turned a bit teasing as she looked at Annabeth, "It'll be a nice handicap."**

**Annabeth pouted at her, "Just for that, I won't go easy on you." She declared.**

"Be afraid," Percy said.

"So, she doesn't go easy on you?" Frank asked.

Percy brooded. "Not since the day I've met her."

Annabeth smirked. "Duh, someone's got to keep you in shape, lazy."

"I'm not lazy! I just have a healthy appetite for relaxation!"

**Rhode gave her a smirk, "I'd be insulted if you did, Bethy." She tossed Luke her sword, which he caught, and drew her dagger. Annabeth drew her dagger, holding it tightly with two hands.**

**Luke walked back to view the spar with interest.**

**Annabeth went in for an attack, but Rhode only shifted to her left, parrying the attack.**

**"Don't forget to use your size to your advantage." The daughter of Poseidon said, easily blocking another attack, playing defense, "When I was your age it saved my life plenty of times."**

"Duck under her legs!"

"I don't think she's tall enough for that Leo," Nico said.

"Annabeth's short enough," Leo retorted.

"Look who's talking."

"Hey!"

**Annabeth charged in for a stab, but Rhode just rolled around the attack, inadvertently making Annabeth stumble and almost trip. The blonde spun around, narrowing her eyes.**

**They clashed some more, Rhode sticking to defense as Annabeth went swinging at her. To Luke, it was almost a mirror of their sparing match, just Rhode pointing out things to Annabeth.**

**The daughter of Poseidon deflected another strike as a twinkle went through Rhode's eyes. In a second, she rushed forward, startling Annabeth as she went to defend herself. A second later, the blonde's hands were grasping air as her dagger clattered to the ground nearby.**

**"Ow!" Annabeth yelped as Rhode bopped her head with the flat of her dagger.**

"Brain damage," Ares said with a smirk while Athena scowled at him.

**"I win." Rhode winked at her. Annabeth looked to her friend, then turned to her dagger, and then back to her friend.**

**"How'd you do that?" she asked, needing to know.**

**Rhode arched a brow, "Disarming you?" Annabeth nodded rapidly, her curly blonde hair bouncing. "Just…something I picked up on the road." She said, sheathing her dagger.**

**"Can I do that?" the daughter of wisdom asked.**

**Rhode hummed at the question, looking at her, "I don't know…you'd have to be really good with a dagger. You might not be able to." She said with a slight teasing edge.**

**Annabeth puffed up, "I can too!" she objected with a stomp of her foot.**

"It's so not fair how cute she is," Hazel said with a sigh.

"For the love of...please shut up," Annabeth said pleadingly.

"It's not her fault you were adorable," Thalia said with a smirk.

**"Really?" Rhode asked with mock uncertainty.**

**"Yeah!"**

**Rhode moved over and picked up Annabeth's dagger, looking at it. Old man Hal ran through her mind as she gazed upon it, then eyed Annabeth from the corner of her eye. She turned, walking back to her small friend and flipped the dagger upside down, handing it to the girl.**

**Annabeth grasped it firmly and Rhode said, "Well, how about this? You have to promise me to train really hard while I'm gone and I'll teach it to you for your birthday, okay?"**

**Annabeth looked at the dagger in her hands and then back to Rhode's eyes, "But I wanna learn now."**

"I want, I want, I want. She could be Artemis' brat for all we know," Ares said with a roll of his eyes.

Artemis and Athena glared at the warmonger for different reasons.

**She pouted, getting Rhode to ruffle her hair.**

**"You gotta pace yourself, Annabeth."**

**"…Okay." The daughter of Athena relented.**

**Rhode just gave her a soft smile, she glanced at Luke, who gave one back, and relished these last few days she had left with her family before leaving for Hogwarts.**

"And Potter cannon begins," Leo said with a grin.

**Rhode was currently sitting in front of Chiron at the table on the porch of the Big House. With him in his wheelchair form.**

**On the table between them was the plastic spyglass scope.**

"Intervention time," Hermes said with a smirk. He loved that show.

**"Thank you for coming, Rhode." He said to the young demigoddess.**

**"Look, Chiron," Rhode sighed, "I know what this is about…it's just…I don't feel-"**

**But Chiron cut her off with a raise of his hand, "Rhode, I can understand that. But this is a gift from your father, you should cherish it."**

**"I do! It's just-"**

**"The gods do not always give out such personal gifts to their children, my dear.**

"Jeez, Poseidon, making us look bad."

Poseidon rolled his eyes at Apollo's comment.

**A gift such as this should not be ignored, trust me, I knew this one fellow…well, you can figure it out I'm sure."**

**Rhode frowned that.**

**"Do you not need a replacement from the loss of your spear?"**

**"I-I have my dagger and shield."**

**"I thought you favored polearms?"**

"She likes the big long shafts," Ares said.

"ARES!"

"Worth it."

**The child of Poseidon ducked her head at that.**

**Chiron sighed, picking up the disguised weapon, "A weapon gifted by Poseidon," he said, sliding the adjuster and bringing the weapon to life, "And it is excellently crafted. I would say by the Cyclops forges in fact."**

**Rhode looked at it, "It's got good balance," she admitted, making Chiron smile.**

**"See?" the trainer said and was careful with his next words, "Would not Thalia want you to use the best equipment you could?"**

"Sneaky, low blow from the centaur," Hermes said, nodding in approval. "Effective though."

**Rhode stiffened at that, looking at the weapon, "…Yes."**

**"And this is certainly the most splendid trident I've seen at this camp." The activities director admitted honestly, changing the weapon back to the spyglass, "What I am saying, my dear, is use it. I have no doubt you'd come to appreciate it in the times to come." Chiron stated as he placed it back on the table.**

**The daughter of the sea just looked at the weapon in disguise and sighed sadly.**

**"You must think me a brat, Chiron." Rhode said with a sullen look, but the trainer just shook his head.**

**"You're not a brat, Rhode, you're just grieving.**

"Understandable," Poseidon said with a nod of agreement.

"Psh, she's a brat," Ares said with a snort.

**It is a difficult process that we handle in our own way." He consoled gently and his young charge took the device and brought the weapon to life once more.**

**"Thank you." The daughter of the sea said kindly, gripping the trident tightly, "A name…such a handsome weapon needs a name."**

**"Opinion?" the trainer asked in mild amusement, but Rhode just shook her head, smiling down at her trident.**

**"I'll think about it…" the sea child trailed off.**

"Nothing beats Riptide," Percy said stubbornly.

**It was early in the morning, around six thirty on September first.**

**Rhode had a pensive look on her face as her hands dug into Thalia's leather jacket pockets. She had grown over the summer and was five foot two now. The daughter of the sea was in a pair of Levis and wore a Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt as her green and black stripped beanie was over her head.**

"Right on," Thalia said with a smirk on her face.

"You know Thalia, I could be persuaded to give you some ticket-Joke, I was making a joke," Apollo said as Artemis glared at him.

"That had better be the truth," Artemis said with ice lacing her words.

Apollo swallowed at the threat. "It is."

A final glare had her huff and turn back to the story while the sun god let out a sigh of relief.

**Her right hand, with her cuff bracelet ever present, reached up and pulled it off, showing her now short hair. It was kind of choppy and slightly messy, but it fit her in a way. Her wild bangs had streaks of fiery red auburn in them that hid her lightning bolt scar too, giving her that rebel look.**

**Around her neck was her leather necklace and right next to the pearl was a white clay camp bead with a pine tree on it. Thalia becoming a pine tree had been voted the biggest event of the summer, so they gave the painted bead to all the campers at the end of summer that.**

Annabeth played with her necklace with a small frown on her face.

"Aren't you special?"

"Ares, must you really antagonize people?" Hera asked.

Ares frowned. "What? It's in my nature!"

**"Hey, Porcupine head."**

"I love that she calls you that, too." Percy grinned.

Thalia glared at him. "Shut up, barnacle brains."

**She said in a sad tone to Thalia, "I…I'm leaving now." She told her best friend, hoping, praying, she could hear her somehow, "I'll be gone for a while, but I'll be back for Christmas." The daughter of the sea added quickly, but paused, trying to think of the right words to say.**

**With breath, the sea child continued, "Like Hal said, my life isn't going to be easy." She placed her palm softly on the, bark of the strong pine, as rough and hard as Thalia's own attitude. "The gods…they can throw whatever at me, but I'm not going to die, I refuse to." Rhode sternly said, her palm closing into a fist as she held it against the tree, "Because, I'm not just living for myself…I'm living for Luke, for Annabeth…for you." She stated with a hitch of her breath, "Just, watch over our family, okay Thals?"**

**Rhode moved closer and hugged the tree tightly, "I love you, Thalia, always."**

Leo wiped a tear away from his eye. "The OTP...it's going to be beautiful..."

"Leo, I can't save you forever," Jason said to his friend while Thalia fumed.

**She whispered as she pushed back the tears that wanted to spill out, she had to be strong. She let go of the pine and looked at it once more, burning it into her mind.**

**"Hey! Rhode! Time to leave, we aren't waiting for you!"**

**Rhode scowled, "Can it, Jordan!" she shouted back, "I'm coming!"**

"Whoa! TMI!"

"ARES!"

"Still worth it!"

**she turned to leave in a small trot, but paused after few steps and gave Thalia one last look.**

**"I'll be home soon, Thalia." She said and started to run to the campfire where Lee, Su Li, and Chiron in his wheelchair (to hide his horse body) was. Annabeth and Luke were also waiting so they could see her off, "And I'll be stronger, just you see."**

**As the kids used the floo connection to King's Cross station via the campfire, Rhode gained a determined look.**

**Yeah, she was going to be stronger.**

**She'd never fail her family again.**

**That was without question.**

"How could you not after that?" Apollo asked. Artemis smacked his arm and he wince. "What'd I say?"

"Idiot."

"Alright, I need to eat something," Piper said. She looked around the couch. "Any takers?"

"Why not?" Leo asked with a sigh. He held his hand out expectantly. "I'll just read again once the OTP comes up."

"I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully," Thalia said as Piper handed Leo the book.

"Intimate, she does like you shorty," Ares said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo! There's chapter five and it's great to be alive! ...Well, unless you've got the curse of math homework hanging over your head like I do. Ughhh...<strong>

**Enough of my moaning, y'all know what to do. Click that wonderful button and**

**Review!**


End file.
